Ilusi
by Farenheit July
Summary: [republish dari wattpad. Canon universe] Awalnya semua demi membangkitkan keturunan Uchiha yang hilang. Sasuke menangkap Naruto dan meminta Orochimaru memasangkan rahim. Siapa yang menduga jika Sasuke menjadi begitu posesif dan jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu? Mpreg. Dub-Con. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Tubuhnya terasa membeku. Tangannya tak bergerak meski ia memaksakannya, ah bahkan seluruh tubuhnya pun tak mau bergerak seolah ada tenaga besar memaksanya tertidur kembali.

Naruto memaksa matanya terus terbuka. Perlahan suara-suara mulai terdengar. Suara yang semakin menjelas dan besar.

"Dia tersadar..."

"Beri dia obat lagi."

Naruto ingin protes karena ia baru saja bangun dan ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Dimana ia? Apa yang terjadi?

Namun, satu rasa sakit di tengkuk lehernya memaksa Naruto untuk kembali tertidur.

.

 _Naruto terbangun. Matanya terasa berat, namun ia memaksa untuk bangun, ia ingin tahu dimana dirinya dan siapa orang orang yang telah memberinya obat. Lebih penting siapa yang telah menangkap nya? Akatsuki? Orochimaru? Atau tetua Konoha?_

 _Ia tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi, yang dia ingat hanya terbangun dengan tubuh yang tak bisa ia gerakan serta suara orang yang memberinya obat._

 _"Kasian sekali... hanya dia yang selamat di malam naas itu."_

 _Naruto menengokkan pandangan nya begitu mendengar bisikan menyakitkan itu._

 _Naruto baru sadar jika ia tengah tertidur di atas tanah di tengah jalan. Naruto bangkit. Namun ia langsung terdiam kembali menatap tubuhnya._

 _Tangannya jadi lebih pendek, baju yang ia kenakan adalah t-shirt kecil yang tak asing untuknya. Aneh sekali._

 _"Kau benar... dia hanya dikasihani oleh kakaknya."_

 _"Dia tak berguna."_

 _Naruto mendongak menatap ke depan di mana beberapa orang laki-laki dewasa tengah saling berbisik._

 _Matanya mencari ke mana arah pembicaraan orang-orang tersebut._

 _'Sasuke-' Naruto membatin tak percaya._

 _Disana berdiri Sasuke - Sasuke yang Naruto ingat berumur enam tahun - berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat, wajah nya menunduk._

 _Naruto paham betul posisi tubuh Sasuke yang seperti itu, sang raven akan meledak emosinya. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menguarkan amarahnya, Naruto mengambil alih._

 _Naruto merasa marah kepada mereka yang menjelekkan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa mereka menjudge Sasuke, mereka tak tahu kesakitan Sasuke, mereka tak mengerti kesendirian Sasuke, mereka tak mengerti rasa sakit dikhianati orang yang spesial. Mereka tak mengerti. Karena mereka tak mengalaminya._

 _Naruto mengertakan giginya penuh amarah._

 _"Kalian tak mengerti apapun. Dia tak butuh dikasihani. Dia adalah orang terkuat yang ada di Konoha." Naruto berteriak kepada orang-orang di depannya._

 _Naruto mengira apa yang ia katakan tak akan mampu didengar mereka karena ia yakin ia berada di dunia mimpi atau setidaknya terjebak oleh genjutsu Itachi kembali. Namun, orang-orang di depannya langsung menatap Naruto tajam._

 _"Tahu apa kau monster!" Satu orang berteriak penuh benci ke arah Naruto, kemudian disaut dengan amarah oleh yang lainnya._

 _"Aku bukan mon-" Naruto terdiam ketika ia merasakan sakit pada dahinya dan kemudian cairan hangat mengalir ke wajahnya. Orang-orang itu menundukkan badan mereka memunguti batu-batu kerikil dari tanah._

 _Naruto terdiam terkejut. Kenapa ia bisa merasakan sakit? Jangan-jangan ini genjutsu?_

 _"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Semua terdiam mendengar nada dingin penuh amarah itu._

 _Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat manik hitam Sasuke berkilat benci. Sudut bibir Sasuke naik menunjukan taring kecilnya. Wajah yang cukup mengesankan untuk anak berumur enam tahun._

 _"Pergi kalian orang-orang tak berguna, sebelum kubakar hidup-hidup." Sasuke berkata penuh benci._

 _Orang-orang dewasa itu terdiam kemudian kediaman mereka berganti menjadi kemarahan._

 _"Jaga bicaramu, bocah!"_

 _"Bocah sepertimu yang tak berguna. Bahkan kakakmu mengasihanimu."_

 _Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung melemparkan kunai yang ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya. Penduduk itu terkejut dan bersiap kembali untuk menghujat Sasuke, namun ketika melihat posisi Sasuke yang siap kapanpun untuk melancakan jurusnya, mereka menjadi ragu._

 _Sasuke melemparkan kunai di tangannya, kemudian menggerakan tangannya membentuk segel jutsu, tanpa diduga Uchiha muda itu menyemburkan api yang kuat. Jurus yang telah ia pelajari untuk membanggakan ayahnya._

 _Penduduk itu berlari ketakutan, menyumpahi Sasuke dan Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke dengan sengaja tak mengenai mereka._

 _Naruto terdiam terkagum. Ia tak pernah ingat melihat Sasuke menggunakan jurus itu saat mereka masih kecil. Dan sekarang rasa kagumnya pada Sasuke bertambah besar._

 _"Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil Sasuke pelan. Sang raven berjalan menuju Naruto, berdiri di depan Naruto dengan bibirnya yang tertutup rapat menahan amarah._

 _"Idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan ha?! Aku tidak perlu rasa kasihanmu!" Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengepal kuat._

 _Naruto terkejut. Ia tidak mengasihani Sasuke, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Sasuke._

 _"Aku... aku tidak kasihan padamu, teme. Kau orang terkuat yang ada di Konoha." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Rasa sakit di kepalanya tidak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke memandang Naruto marah serta curiga._

 _Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, namun ia segera mendesis ketika melakukan itu. Meskipun ia jinchuuriki Kyuubi, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit ini bisa ia rasakan._

 _"Dasar bodoh." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menginspeksi dahinya._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja.." Naruto mencoba lepas dari Sasuke._

 _"Dasar bodoh." Sasuke kembali bergumam._

 _Naruto berkedip. Matanya memburam, kepalanya pusing._

 _Ia segera mencengkram kepalanya kuat._

 _"Naruto! Naruto!"_

 _Naruto tersentak. Terdengar gelak tawa. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya bingung. Ia berada - dikelas?_

 _"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Naruto?"_

 _Naruto mendongak melihat Iruka menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir._

 _"Eng...aku baik-baik saja?" Naruto menjawab tak yakin._

 _Seluruh murid di kelas akademinya bersorak huuu. Naruto duduk kembali. Ia tidak ingat kembali ke sini. Ia semakin yakin bahwa ini genjutsu._

 _"Baiklah... kita lanjutkan. Tim tujuh, Uzumaki Naruto... Haruno Sakura..." Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Ia benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu._

 _Jika benar, maka setelah ini Sasuke yang akan dipanggil dan Sakura akan bersorak kegirangan._

 _"Uchiha Sasuke..."_

 _"Yesss!" Sakura bersorak gembira._

 _Naruto menengok ke belakang ke arah Sasuke. Sang raven tengah menyenderkan kepalanya pada tangan kirinya dengan ekspresi jenuh._

 _Kemudian ketika pandangan Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke memberi seringai kecil._

 _Di belakang Naruto terdengar sorakan fans girl Sasuke. Naruto menarik nafas dalam, jika ingatannya benar di saat seperti ini lah ciuman - takdisengaja - nya terjadi._

 _"Semoga kau tidak merepotkanku, Naruto."_

 _Komentar Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto yang memang mudah terpancing emosi menjadi bereaksi._

 _"Apa maksudmu, teme?" Naruto bersunggut marah,ia berdiri dan langsung menghadap Sasuke. Di belakangnya Sakura sudah memaki Naruto, namun sang blonde diam hanya terfokus pada Sasuke yang semakin melebarkan seringainya._

 _"Sudah..sudah." Iruka mencoba menenangkan, namun Naruto tetap menatap tajam Sasuke._

 _"Aku bisa baik-baik saja tanpamu, Sasuke!" Naruto menambah komentarnya._

 _Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis matanya, menanggapi kata-kata Naruto dengan sikap skeptis._

 _"Oh, benarkah?" kata Sasuke ragu - ada nada mengejek di sini._

 _"A-!" Naruto baru saja akan memaki Sasuke kembali, namun sesuatu menendang lututnya sehingga Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke depan._

 _Seketika satu kelas akademi itu terdiam. Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejutnya._

 _Naruto bisa merasakan tekanan pada bibirnya begitupun tekstur dari bibir Sasuke yang kebetulan menempel di bibirnya._

 _Kesunyian itu terpecahkan dengan para fans girl Sasuke yang menjerit frustasi karena ciuman pertama Sasuke jatuh pada Naruto._

 _Naruto segera mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke. Aura membunuh mulai memenuhi ruangan dan Naruto meneguk ludahnya bersiap berlari, ia menengok ke arah Sasuke untuk mendeathglare nya, namun pandangan mematikan miliknya berubah menjadi terkejut ketika Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan Naruto semakin tertegun ketika dari bawah meja, kaki kanan Sasuke terjulur sedikit serta bergerak ke kanan-kiri seolah tengah mengejeknya._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto!"_

 _"Waaaaa!" Sebelum Naruto bisa mencekik Sasuke, teman sekelasnya lah yang sekarang berusaha mencekiknya. Naruto pun berusaha lari dari kejaran fans girl Sasuke._

 _Naruto akan mengingatnya nanti - untuk mencekik Sasuke karena dia telah merebut ciuman pertama Naruto dan Sasuke melakukanya dengan SENGAJA!_

 _Brengsek!_

 _._

 _Naruto berlari menghindar, bahkan kata-kata Iruka sensei tak berhasil menghentikan kejar-kejaran maut itu._

 _Naruto berlari terus hingga tak menyadari lubang besar di depannya._

 _"Waaa!"_

 _Naruto menjerit, reflek karena ia tiba-tiba terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam yang seolah tak berujung._

 _Naruto menutup matanya. Mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang pastinya akan muncul._

 _Setelah lama, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya kesakitan. Bahkan kekuatan menyembuhkan Kyuubi tak langsung bisa ia rasakan, Naruto merasakan tangannya terlalu sakit hingga tak mampu ia gerakan sedikitpun. Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Apa yang terjadi?_

 _"Naruto..."_

 _Naruto merasakan rintik hujan membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya, kemudian ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dahinya._

 _"Naruto..."_

 _Naruto kembali mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya pelan._

 _Kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan, meski perlahan namun rasa sakitnya begitu mematikan._

 _Kata-kata tercekat di tenggorokan Naruto. Di atasnya Sasuke tengah memandang sendu. Sasuke tidak memakai headband dan wajahnya penuh luka. Naruto tahu ini. Momen kelam yang ada diingatannya._

 _Hal ini terulang lagi. Ingatan buruknya memainkan trik. Ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan ini, kegagalan mencegah Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Namun di sini ia terbentang tak berdaya dengan Sasuke yang memayunginya menggunakan tubuh Sasuke sendiri dari hujan. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih, tatapan matanya sendu._

 _Tanpa Naruto sadari ia justru memohon pada Sasuke untuk jangan pergi dengan suara yang menahan tangis._

 _"Sssh..." Sasuke menghentikan racauan Naruto yang memintanya untuk tetap di Konoha. Pemuda raven itu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto._

 _"Aku akan mengunjungimu..." Sasuke berbisik pelan, kemudian mengusap rambut Naruto pelan dan mencium Naruto lembut._

 _Naruto tercekat. Sasuke menciumnya. MENCIUMnya. Naruto tak percaya ini. Tapi kenapa saat mereka harus berpisah? Rasa sesak itu berkali lipat di dada Naruto._

 _Kemudian Sasuke bangkit. Sasuke terjatuh dua kali sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar._

 _"Sasuke... Sasuke..." Naruto terus memanggil Sasuke._

 _Tak ada jawaban._

 _Suara Naruto mulai serak, air mata tersamar oleh derasnya hujan._

 _Ia merasakan kembali sakitnya ditinggal sahabatnya. Ia tidak akan lagi berlatih bersama, menjalankan misi bersama, saling bertengkar, dan saling menjadi yang terbaik. Ia tidak akan bisa merasakannya, bahkan ketika tiga tahun ia mengejar Sasuke._

 _"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa disela rasa sakit di tubuh dan hatinya._

 _Tidak._

 _Jangan._

 _Jangan pergi._

 _Sasuke._

 _Sasuke._

 _Sasuke._

 _Jangan pergi._

 _Jangan pergi._

 _Naruto merasakan air mata nya keluar._

.

"Sasuke..." Naruto menangis pelan. Mata Naruto langsung terbuka. Ia merasakan emosinya berputar, merusak pikirannya. Air matanya pun masih mengalir.

Bayangan Sasuke yang berjalan tertatih - menjauh, menghancurkannya dengan mudah. Sahabatnya pergi dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Ia tidak berguna.

Emosi Naruto terus berputar mengusik pemikirannya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia masih terikat di atas meja besi.

"Sasuke..." Naruto terus memanggil Sasuke. Perlahan cakra merah mulai muncul di tangan Naruto. Cakra Kyuubi yang bereaksi dengan emosi marah Naruto.

"Kondisinya menjadi parah! Kyuubi berusaha menguasai Naruto!"

"Berikan dia obat lagi! Cepat!"

Naruto mengertakan giginya, emosinya tak stabil dan orang-orang yang berteriak itu semakin membuatnya emosi.

Kemudian Naruto merasakan cakranya melemah, sebelum akhirnya ia tidur kembali.

.

"Nggh..." Naruto berguling ke samping.

 _Ia baru saja tidur, dammit. Ada saja yang menganggunya._

 _"Ap-" Naruto membuka matanya terkejut ketika posisi tidurnya dipaksa berubah menjadi telentang. Manik birunya membesar ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke di atas tubuhnya, di atas RANJANG miliknya._

 _Astaga apa yang dilakukan Sasuke disini?_

 _"Naruto." Sasuke hanya berucap satu kata kemudian memeluk Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu terdiam. Ia tidak berani bergerak karena ia takut Sasuke akan pergi begitu ia menggesernya - walau sedikit._

 _Naruto menghela nafas pelan ketika Sasuke merubah posisi mereka menjadi Naruto menyender pada dada Sasuke._

 _"Naruto..." Sasuke berucap pelan. Tangan sang raven melingkar kuat di perut Naruto._

 _Naruto memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang. Ia melihat Sasuke menutup matanya tertidur. Baju yang Sasuke kenakan sama dengan saat Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan Yamato berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke dari Orochimaru. Itu artinya ini sudah tiga tahun berlalu._

 _Memberanikan diri, Naruto mencoba menggerakan tangannya untuk mencengkram tangan Sasuke pelan, merasakan apakah Sasuke nyata atau bukan. Pikirannya menyatu dengan mimpi, hingga ia tak bisa membedakan lagi mana mimpi dan mana yang nyata. Namun saat ini yang Naruto rasakan bukan seperti mimpi, perasaan nyaman tidur di samping Sasuke juga bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi Naruto. Seharusnya ini aneh, tidak normal, perlu dipikirkan ulang, tapi Naruto saat ini hanya fokus pada perasaan senang dan bahagianya._

 _"Sasuke..." Naruto berbisik pelan._

 _"Hmm.." Tak disangka Sasuke menyaut panggilan main-mainnya._

 _Naruto memutuskan bahwa mungkin ini saatnya menanyakan apa yang terjadi._

 _"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil kembali dan Sasuke hanya meremas tangan Naruto yang memegang tangannya pelan sebagai jawabannya._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Ia menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar jawaban Sasuke._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menjawab pelan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto, menghirup nafas pelan._

 _"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Aku tak mengerti..."_

 _Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto menghadapnya._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku selalu datang di hari ulang tahunmu Naruto, apa kau lupa?" Sasuke menjawab pelan, ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto untuk mengetahui apa Naruto berbohong atau tidak._

 _"Apa?" Naruto makin tidak mengerti ini._

 _"Aku ditangkap oleh Orochimaru kemudian aku tidak ingat apapun. Lalu kau selalu datang dari berbagai umur. Aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin ini genjutsu." Naruto meracau._

 _"Sssh..." Sasuke menangkup pipi Naruto._

 _"Jika ini genjutsu. Pecahkan genjutsu ini Naruto, fokuskan pikiranmu pada cakra yang ada di tubuhmu. Kacaukan cakramu sendiri." Sasuke memberi saran. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia menutup matanya, ia mengingat kembali pelajaran yang didapatkannya dari Jiraiya. Perlahan Naruto berhasil melakukannya, namun sentuhan Sasuke tidak menghilang. Ini bukan genjutsu. Apa ini mimpi? Tapi ini terlalu nyata untuk menjadi mimpi dan lagi ia bisa mengendalikan cakranya, bahkan ia bia mengingat dengan baik, jadi ini bukan juga lucid dream. Ah tunggu dulu ada cara menentukan apa ini lucid dream atau bukan._

 _Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan langsung bangkit. Ia berdiri di atas ranjang dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran._

 _Naruto merentangkan tangannya kemudian ia melompat._

 _Aww._

 _Naruto meringis begitu dahinya membentur tatami._

 _"Idiot. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya heran dan terkesan._

 _Naruto mengusap dahinya. Shit, sakitnya benar benar terasa. Ia tidak bisa terbang dan ia juga merasakan sakit jadi ini bukan mimpi._

 _"Hanya mengecek apa ini mimpi..." Naruto bergumam pelan dan malu._

 _Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut ke atas._

 _"Idiot." Ucap Sasuke lagi._

 _"Kamu tidak perlu mengulanginya beberapa kali, Sasuke. Brengsek." Jawab Naruto kesal._

 _Sasuke menyeringai kecil kemudian menarik Naruto yang masih terduduk di tatami._

 _"Sas-" Naruto tiba-tiba dicium Sasuke. Posisi mereka tidak nyaman, namun dengan mudahnya Sasuke berhasil menarik Naruto hingga sang blonde terbaring di atas tubuh Sasuke._

 _Naruto terkejut. Ini ciumannya yang ketiga kali dengan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak merasakan jijik atau tidak nyaman, justru jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya memerah, dan tangannya bergerak mengusap surai hitam Sasuke. Kenapa semua terasa normal?_

 _Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Pemuda raven itu memberi senyum pada Naruto yang masih berekspresi tak percaya._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun ke enam belas, Naruto." Sasuke berbisik pelan kemudian mencium dahi Naruto._

 _Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar._

.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto."

Manik biru itu terbuka lebar begitu suara datar itu terdengar.

Ia segera mencari. Ruangan yang sama. Meja besi, terikat, lampu yang menyilaukan, kabel-kabel, yang berbeda hanya sosok yang menatap dari pintu besi yang terbuka.

"Sa - Sasuke...Sasuke!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. Di sana Sasuke hanya menatap dalam diam.

Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah tadi Sasuke bersikap lembut dengannya? Menciumnya, memeluknya, mengejeknya dengan main-main, tapi sekarang Sasuke hanya berdiri diam dan dari posisi Naruto dia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di ekspresi Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?" Naruto bisa melihat sosok Kabuto di belakang Sasuke, namun sang raven hanya diam. Ia bahkan bersikap seolah Kabuto tak ada sama sekali.

"Ini belum waktunya kau di sini. Orochimaru-sama memanggilmu."

"Tidak... Jangan pergi, Sasuke." Naruto menarik rantai yang mengikatnya, namun rantai itu tak berkutik, seolah berbeban 10 kali lipatnya. Dan Naruto menyadari rantai ini menyerap cakranya karena itu terasa sangat berat.

"Pergi dari sini Sasuke..." Kabuto melewati Sasuke yang masih memandang ke arah Naruto - dalam diam.

"Jangan!"

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Dalam keadaannya yang tidak stabil ini setidaknya ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang familiar dan dengan anehnya keberadaan Sasuke membuatnya tenang.

Melihat Sasuke yang bergerak membuat Naruto khawatir, tanpa sadar taring Naruto keluar, tanda kumis kucing itu menebal dan cakra merah mulai keluar dari pori-pori Naruto.

Kabuto berhenti berjalan karena terkejut.

"Sial!" Kabuto segera berlari ke arah lemari besi yang ada di ruangan tersebut, mencari cairan yang dibutuhkannya sementara Naruto berhasil menarik kuat rantainya dan Sasuke terdiam kembali menatap Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Suara Naruto terdengar aneh, lebih bass dari biasanya.

Satu tangan Naruto berhasil lepas dan berusaha meraih Sasuke yang jauh. Kabuto semakin panik.

"Naruto... aku disini. Tenanglah." Sasuke berkata pelan, namun kata-kata itu cukup membuat Naruto rileks dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke meja besi kembali. Jika otak Naruto jernih saat ini ia mungkin bisa melarikan diri, namun dengan pacuan banyaknya obat di sistem tubuhnya, itu tidak mungkin bisa.

Kabuto menemukan yang dicari dan segera memberikan dosis yang cukup tinggi pada Naruto hingga Naruto langsung tertidur.

"Apa itu perlu?" Sasuke bertanya dingin, alis matanya bertaut menantang Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama menugaskan agar menambah dosisnya. Kau tidak akan mengerti Sasuke, kusarankan temuilah Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto berkata sambil mengecek monitor mengenai kondisi Naruto.

Sasuke memberi pandangan pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya menuju sang sannin.

.

 _"Naruto-sama!" Naruto berkedip melihat dan mendengar banyak orang memanggil namanya. Tempat ini tak asing._

 _Kemudian muncul lima ANBU mengelilinginya. Naruto berkedip kembali, ia menengok ke sekeliling dan membeku. Di belakangnya, patung kepala hokage terpapar dan wajah menghiasi salah satu patung tersebut._

 _"Tuan Hokage." Satu ANBU datang di sampingnya membisikan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut._

 _'Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali dari misinya.'_

 _Jantung Naruto berpacu. Tidak mungkin. Tidak. Mungkin._

 _Sasuke ada di Konoha dan dirinya menjadi hokage. Sasukenya ada di Konoha!_

 _Entah apa yang memicunya hingga ia melambaikan tangan kemudian tersenyum ramah pada penduduk yang berkumpul di bawah menara hokage. Seolah semua sikap yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang wajar, natural._

 _Kemudian Naruto berjalan memasuki kantornya. Para ANBU khusus itu menghilang, ia tahu mereka ada, hanya membaur dengan sekitar._

 _Naruto melangkah cepat menuju ruang kantornya. Jubah hokage nya berkibar seiring langkahnya yang cepat._

 _Naruto membuka ruangannya dan terdiam menikmati sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya sambil memegang kertas yang ia duga sebagai laporan._

 _"Tuan hokage." Sasuke menyapa sopan._

 _Naruto berdeham sebentar membetulkan postur tubuhnya dan berjalan hingga ia terduduk di kursi kerjanya._

 _"Bagaimana dengan misinya? Aku harap semua berjalan lancar." Naruto berkata profesional, entah semua seolah telah tertanam di otaknya dan terasa normal._

 _"Semua berjalan lancar. Misi terpenuhi. Dan Kazekage menyampaikan terima kasihnya." Sasuke menjawab hormat kembali. Naruto tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana ia mengambil kontrol dari Sasuke walau hanya dalam bidang ini saja._

 _"Aku benar-benar merindukan Gaara." Ah, kenapa Naruto bisa mengatakan seperti itu?_

 _Sasuke terdiam._

 _Naruto menautkan alis matanya, kemudian dunia sekitarnya berubah. Hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke di-atas ranjang?_

 _"Kamu menggunakan genjutsu pada hokagemu sendiri?" Naruto bertanya terkesan._

 _"Di sini kamu bukan hokage." Sasuke mencengkram tangan Naruto dan menguncinya di atas kepala. Sasuke segera mencium Naruto._

 _Naruto terkejut sedikit sebelum dia relaks. Ah, apa ini normal merasakan ketertarikan pada temannya sendiri apalagi berjenis kelamin yang sama, namun perasaan Naruto untuk Sasuke semakin bertambah. Sentuhan Sasuke terasa kurang, ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin Sasuke seutuhnya, menjadi miliknya. Ia ingin Sasuke mencintainya sebagaimana Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Tunggu dulu-Naruto tak membalas ciuman Sasuke, dia justru menjauhkan diri._

 _Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto, membiarkan sang hokage bangkit. Sasuke memberi pandangan khawatir._

 _"Tidak mungkin." Naruto bergumam tak percaya._

 _"Naruto?"_

 _"Aku...mencintai Sasuke? A-apa? Sejak kapan?" Naruto merasakan dirinya menjadi panik. Tidak. Ia menyukai Sakura bukan Sasuke tapi ketika matanya menatap mata Sasuke hatinya langsung luluh. Astaga, Naruto menyukai Sasuke._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya bingung._

 _"Aku tidak mencintaimu kan Sasuke? Aku menyukai Sakura-chan iya bukan?" Naruto menarik bagian depan baju Sasuke._

 _Ekspresi Sasuke berubah menjadi marah. Pemuda raven itu menggertakan giginya emosi._

 _"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kupikir kamu telah membuang perasaan mu untuk Sakura tujuh tahun yang lalu. Jadi selama ini kamu masih menyukainya?" Sasuke mencengkram tangan Naruto kuat, bahkan Naruto harus meringis, jika saja ia bukan hokage dan jinchuuriki mungkin tangannya saat ini akan patah dengan betapa kuatnya Sasuke mencengkram._

 _"Apa maksudnya Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti..."_

 _"Kamu berpacaran denganku saat kita masih tiga belas tahun, kamu mengejarku hingga tertangkap oleh Orochimaru, dan setelah aku menyerah dengan dendamku untuk memilih kembali bersama mu ke Konoha dan tinggal disini selama tiga tahun, kamu justru mengatakan bahwa kamu menyukai Sakura?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada sinis._

 _Naruto membuka dan menutup mulutnya, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi._

 _"Baru sebulan kita bertunangan Naruto dan kamu bersikap seperti ini." Sasuke meremas tangan Naruto lagi tapi sang blonde tidak meringis kali ini._

 _Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan semua kembali normal. Naruto duduk di kursi kerjanya dan Sasuke masih berdiri di hadapannya, yang berbeda hanya ekspresi keras Sasuke._

 _"Aku permisi hokage." Sasuke menaruh laporan di meja Naruto kemudian membungkuk dan menghilang._

 _Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerahkan sisa pekerjaannya hari ini pada sekretarisnya-Shikamaru._

 _Naruto berlari menuju perumahan Uchiha. Tempat yang dibangun ulang oleh keduanya._

 _"Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil pelan._

 _Tak ada jawaban._

 _"Sasuke, kumohon. Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kemarin aku masih mengejarmu dan berusaha merebutmu dari Orochimaru, sekarang tiba-tiba kauu mengatakan kita bertunangan."_

 _Tak ada jawaban._

 _"Aku...aku mencintaimu. Aku baru menyadarinya tadi. Aku hanya terkejut semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Aku tidak mengerti."_

 _Kemudian Sasuke muncul di belakang Naruto._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya serius._

 _"Aku...berapa umurku Sasuke?"_

 _Sasuke menaikan alis matanya._

 _"Dua puluh empat."_

 _Naruto tertawa. Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto._

 _"Aku enam belas tahun tiba-tiba terbangun menjadi seorang berumur dua puluh empat? Kamu pasti bercanda."_

 _"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir._

 _"Entah Sasuke...entah."_

 _"Ssshh... semua akan baik-baik saja Naruto."_

 _Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat dan Naruto membalasnya sama erat._

 _._

"Sasuke..."

"Aku disini." Naruto membuka matanya dan benar saja Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan terlipat.

Naruto tidak terikat tapi tubuhnya lemas, sangat lemas, tapi Naruto mencoba meraih tangan Sasuke.

Kedua tangan itu bertaut.

"Jangan pergi." Naruto menatap harap dan lemas.

"Aku akan disini." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke yang ia cintai di sini. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke mencintainya kan, karena itu Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya terluka.

Naruto kembali tertidur ketika Kabuto datang dan menyuntikan sesuatu padanya.

"Operasinya akan di mulai begitu Orochimaru-sama datang."

.

 _"Naruto."_

 _Tangan Naruto membeku. Ia tidak percaya ini. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang kriminal yang ingin Sasuke bunuh._

 _"Itachi ... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto berucap tak percaya, dia mengambil langkah ke belakang menjauhi Itachi._

 _"Menemui keponakanku." Itachi berkata dingin._

 _Naruto semakin menjauh. Tangannya reflek memegang perutnya. Mata Naruto membesar, perutnya membuncit dan ada sesuatu bergerak di perutnya, menendang rusuknya._

 _Astaga, ia tengah hamil. Anak siapa di dalam perutnya? Tunggu - Itachi berkata ia ingin menemui keponakannya itu berarti ia tengah mengandung anak Sasuke. Tapi yang lebih penting kenapa ia bisa hamil?!_

 _Itachi melangkah mendekat dan Naruto berjalan mundur. Ia tidak bisa melawan, ah, salah. Ia bisa melawan namun instingnya mengatakan jika ia melawan dan menggunakan cakra kyuubi maka itu akan mencelakakan anaknya._

 _"Sa-Sasuke..."_

 _Itachi mendekat._

 _"Sasuke!" Naruto menjerit kuat. Ia merasakan anak dalam kandungannya menendang kuat._

 _"Sasuke...Sasuke!"_

 _._

"Sasuke!"

Naruto terbangun. Ia berkeringat banyak.

"Sssh..." Suara itu familiar. Naruto mendongak. Ia melihat Sasuke menatapnya. Naruto baru merasakan jika Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangannya.

Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit terutama bagian perutnya. Kemudian Naruto merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan Naruto muntah. Ia memuntahkan sesuatu yang kental dan hangat, sesuatu berwarna merah, darah.

"Naruto memuntahkan darah." Sasuke berkata cepat. Ada nada panik di suaranya.

Sesuatu terlempar ke arah Sasuke dan pemuda raven itu berhasil menangkapnya.

"Gunakan itu. Itu bisa menahan cakra Kyuubi bercampur dengan cakra Naruto. Cakra Kyuubi menolak rahim yang kita pasang. Kita harus menahannya sampai rahim itu terpasang dengan alami." Suara Kabuto terdengar.

Sasuke memasangkan colar pada leher Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto melenguh pelan dan lemas. Bekas darah masih di bibir Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengusap bibir Naruto yang merah bekas darah.

Naruto mencengkram perutnya.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke sendu.

Sasuke mengusap perut Naruto lembut membuat Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke.

Keduanya mengusap perut Naruto yang berbalut baju putih milik Sasuke. Keduanya menatap perut Naruto seolah sesuatu sedang tumbuh dan berkembang di sana.

.

 _"Naruto... Bangun. Menma ingin minum susu."_

 _Naruto mengerang lelah. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke menggendong buntalan berwarna biru._

 _Senyum Naruto mengembang. Senyum bahagia dan lelah bersamaan._

 _Naruto mengumpulkan bantal di kepala ranjang, kemudian dia menyender pada tumpukan bantal tersebut. Tangannya mengulur._

 _"Menma sayang..." Naruto berucap gemas. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan perlahan menyerahkan buntalan di pelukannya pada Naruto dengan hati-hati._

 _Naruto menerima anaknya dengan lembut. Mengusap pipi gemuk anaknya dan tertawa pelan ketika bayi yang baru berumur lima bulan itu menangis._

 _Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto._

 _Naruto membuka piyamanya dan menempelkan bibir Menma pada nipple nya. Syukurlah, kehamilannya membuat Naruto menghasilkan susu meski tidak banyak. Dadanya hanya lebih besar sedikit dari normal nya, menurut Tsunade itu hanya untuk sementara, tubuhnya menyesuaikan dengan kebutuhan Menma. Karena air susu yang Naruto hasilkan sedikit alhasil Naruto hanya bisa dua kali menyusui Menma sementara sisa nya ia menggunakan susu formula. Dan karena ia juga yang masih sibuk dengan urusan hokagenya, jadilah ia hanya bisa menyusui saat malam._

 _Naruto begitu menyukai menyusui Menma. Dengan ini ia merasa lebih dekat dengan anaknya, ia bisa merasa puas karena bisa memenuhi kebutuhan Menma secara alami, memberi Menma seluruh kasih sayangnya._

 _Sasuke mengusap rambut hitam Menma yang mencuat dari mantel bayinya. Senyum bangga Sasuke muncul ketika Menma membuka matanya dan memperlihat sharingan pada mata kirinya. Menma terlahir dengan sharingan yang sudah aktif, sesuatu yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke takut namun setelah beberapa minggu Menma baik-baik saja Tsunade menyimpulkan bahwa Menma akan baik baik saja karena sepertinya Menma memiliki cakra unik seorang Uzumaki - ia memiliki cakra dua kali lipat dari manusia normal bahkan tanpa Kyuubi di dalam dirinya seperti Naruto- dan ia memiliki sharingan yang aktif akibat keberadaan Kyuubi di dalam Naruto._

 _Sasuke selalu tersenyum bangga melihat Menma. Anak kebanggaannya. Anak kesayangannya. Keluarga sedarahnya._

 _Menma melepaskan nipple Naruto dan menguap membuat Naruto kembali tertawa pelan. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengambil Menma dari tangan Naruto untuk ditidurkan di kamarnya._

 _Setelah Sasuke pergi Naruto tertidur, namun ketika ranjangnya sedikit bergoyang, Naruto terbangun kembali. Sasuke mencium dahi Naruto dan memeluk Naruto._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Terima kasih."_

 _"Aku juga." Naruto bergumam._

.

"Ngghh..."

"Naruto?" Naruto membuka matanya. Ia sudah tidak memuntahkan darah. Tubuhnya tidak sakit lagi. Sasuke muncul di area pandangnya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto berucap pelan. Tubuh Naruto masih lemas.

"Reaksinya positif. Ini bagus. Semua berjalan baik Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru tersenyum lebar.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. Pikirannya masih berkabut. Tapi ia merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Orochimaru.

"Sasuke...Menma..." Naruto bergumam pelan sambil mengusap pelan perutnya.

"Rahimnya terpasang dengan baik. Kurasa kita harus segera mencoba apa ini berhasil." Orochimaru berkata dengan seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

Sasuke mengangkat Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Sasuke berkata possesive.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun. Dia adalah milikmu. Lebih baik kamu segera mentest percobaan ini."

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke berjalan keluar dari lab dengan Naruto yang masih menggumam kan nama Sasuke dan Menma.

.

End

Aku akan dengan senang membaca kesan kalian mengenai fic ini ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Chapter ini mengandung hal-hal dewasa dan bahasa bahasa dewasa yang mungkin akan membuat beberapa reader tidak nyaman. Saya sarankan yang berumur 18 kebawah untuk tidak membaca cerita ini :))**

 **Jika masih membaca maka resiko ditanggung masing-masing.**

 **Ps: Ada lemon yang tidak terlalu explicit :"**

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang tidur di sampingnya.

Kulit yang semula kecoklatan kini menjadi lebih putih, tubuh Naruto menjadi lebih kurus dari biasanya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengusap permukaan perut Naruto yang nampak dari belahan baju yang Naruto kenakan, garis melintang di perut itu belum menghilang. Meski Orochimaru mengatakan jika rahim yang dipasang itu telah menempel alami, tetap saja ia ragu apa benar telah terpasang dan tidak akan melukai Naruto lebih dari sekarang.

Awalnya ia tidak menyukai ide ini. Kenapa harus Naruto? Mantan temannya itu pria, kenapa harus susah payah membuatkan rahim pada Naruto jika tujuan rencana ini hanya untuk membuat keturunan Uchiha terus berlanjut.

 _["Karena dia adalah Uzumaki. Uzumaki terkenal memiliki kekuatan cakra yang unik lebih dari klan lainnya. Lagi pula Sasuke-kun, Naruto memiliki Kyuubi, anak yang nanti dikandung Naruto akan memiliki cakra Kyuubi secara alami. Menurutmu bagaimana nantinya jika seorang bayi memiliki cakra unik Uzumaki, kekuatan dan kecerdasan seorang Uchiha, serta ditambah kekuatan alami dari pengaruh cakra Kyuubi? -Kamu menginginkan keturunan yang kuat bukan Sasuke-kun?"]_

Harusnya Sasuke tidak meladeni saran Orochimaru, namun sejak gurunya itu menyarankan hal itu, Sasuke jadi mulai memimpikan Naruto. Membuatnya semakin ragu dan akhirnya menyetujui ide tersebut. Setelah berhasil menangkap Naruto, Sasuke justru mulai curiga jika sang ular itu telah membrain wash dirinya juga, dengan cara yang sama, memanipulasi dirinya melalui alam bawah sadar - alam mimpi mereka melalui kecurigaan dan ketidakpastiaan dalam pikiran mereka. Dan memicunya dengan cairan yang dapat memanipulasi bermacam hormon ditubuh korbannya. Harus nya Sasuke segera sadar namun entah kenapa semua nya sekarang terasa benar, dengan Naruto di sisinya, tidur di sampingnya, dan bayangan memiliki anak bersama tak terelakan lagi. Otaknya mulai kacau. Sial.

Sasuke merenung. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk membalik keadaan. Jika benar Orochimaru memanfaatkan dirinya dengan cara _brainwash_ maka ini tidak akan baik untuk ke depannya.

Dan jika memang rencana ini berhasil - ia memiliki anak bersama Naruto, maka ia harus menjaga keluarganya. Ia tidak akan sanggup menahan kewarasan otaknya jika ia kehilangan keluarga lagi. Pertama kali kehilangan keluarga ia memiliki dendam, rasa amarah yang meresap ke setiap tarikan nafasnya, rasa sesak yang membuat dirinya sulit bernafas, dengan bayang-bayang keluarganya tersenyum kemudian menghilang. Semua nya terjadi karena Sasuke tidak berdaya, idiot, dan tidak bisa melakukan semuanya, tanpa dukungan siapapun seperti yang kakaknya katakan. Kali ini ia akan membuktikan kekuatannya. Apa yang ia usahakan selama ini akan membuahkan hasil.

Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini, segera setelah Naruto dinyatakan hamil dan kandungannya aman. Jika terjadi sesuatu, maka ia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.

Ia harus membalaskan dendam keluarganya kemudian membangun kehidupan yang baru. Keluarga baru.

Tapi pertama ia harus membuat Naruto hamil.

.

.

Tangan Sasuke terhenti, ia menatap tubuh Naruto yang baru lepas dari pakaian yang ia pinjamkan.

Tato diperut Naruto masih sama. Aliran cakra disana membuatnya tertarik, jemarinya mengusap dan mengikuti jejak tato tersebut. Ia terpana. Bagaimana mungkin tato seperti ini saja bisa terlihat begitu indah.

Sudut bibirnya naik walau hanya sedikit begitu Naruto secara tidak sadar mengeliat geli.

Jari Sasuke naik. Menuju pusar, ke atas, ke atas, dan ke atas secara perlahan. Jari-jarinya mengusap tulang rusuk Naruto, ia heran kenapa sahabatnya ini masih saja kurus meski nafsu makannya seperti setan kelaparan.

Tangannya terhenti sebelum nipple Naruto. Ia membayangkan apakah nantinya Naruto akan menyusui anak mereka atau mereka memerlukan susu formula sejak awal? Tapi suntikan hormon yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru seharusnya menyeimbangkan dan menambah hormon-hormon tertentu yang nantinya akan diperlukan dalam proses kehamilan inikan? Tentunya Naruto akan mengeluarkan asi juga kan? Meski mungkin tidak sebanyak wanita pada normal nya, setidaknya anak mereka tidak akan kekurangan nutrisi dari Naruto.

Ah, anak mereka.

Sudut bibir itu tertarik keatas kembali.

Sasuke menggeser posisinya, ia menekuk sedikit kaki Naruto dan duduk di ruang di antara kaki berselimut celana miliknya itu.

Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut Naruto. Sasuke menurunkan dadanya perlahan. Wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari dada Naruto.

Ia penasaran. Bagaimana nanti ketika anak mereka lahir. Bagaimana rasanya mencicipi Naruto.

Kemudian mata Sasuke memincing. Ia mengonsentrasi kan dirinya. Merasakan cakra lain mengelilingi kamarnya. Mengintip kegiatannya dengan Naruto.

Sharingannya telah muncul tanpa Sasuke bisa kendalikan. Rasa possesif muncul didada nya. Ia tidak akan bisa membagi Naruto pada level ini, meski hanya gambaran tubuh Naruto pun, Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya.

Naruto saat ini milik Sasuke. Milik Uchiha. Dan ia akan memastikan untuk menaruh klaim pada sang blonde, namun ia juga harus mengurus si penganggu yang ada diluar ruangannya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke bertanya kesal. Tangannya sudah menyentuh gagang senjata miliknya.

Sharingan miliknya masih aktif, menganggap orang didepannya itu sebagai ancaman.

"Orochimaru-sama mengatakan jika sel telur Naruto masih belum siap." Kabuto membenarkan kacamatanya. Ia memantapkan kakinya agar tidak berbalik dari pandangan sharingan yang terus memincing kearahnya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pedangnya. Ia membalik tubuhnya, membuka pintu menuju kamarnya, namun Sasuke terdiam dengan punggung menghadap Kabuto.

"Jangan kembali sebelum aku yang mencarimu. Aku tidak akan menjamin apa yang terjadi nanti." Sasuke menatap ke samping. Sharingannya memancar merah. Mengirimkan sinyal jika ia tidak main-main.

Kemudian Sasuke masuk. Mengunci pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Ia bisa merasakan cakra Kabuto menjauh, namun instingnya masih belum reda.

"Sa...Suke...Suke."

Pandangan Sasuke teralih ketika Naruto terus memanggil namanya.

Dengan langkah panjang, Sasuke menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Alis matanya bertaut.

Tubuh Naruto berselimut keringat. Tangan pucat itu mencengkram perut dan tempat tidur di bawah tubuhnya.

Sasuke langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur, ia menangkap kedua sisi wajah Naruto.

"Naruto." Nada suaranya tegas, mamun sang blonde masih memejamkan mata dan tubuhnya masih kaku di bawah tubuh Sasuke.

Kedua ibu jari Sasuke menekan kuat pipi Naruto.

"Bangun Naruto." Sasuke memerintah dengan tegas.

Perlahan manik biru terbuka. Wajah panik Naruto langsung sirna. Rasa lega terpancar dari mata Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto merintih.

Tangan Naruto beralih mencengkram kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Huss ssst." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan blondenya.

Naruto masih merintih.

"Tatap mataku, Naruto." Sasuke mendongakan wajah Naruto. Manik biru itu menatap takut dan ragu, namun Sasuke mencengkram kedua sisi wajah Naruto dan memaksanya untuk menatap Sasuke secara benar.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

Sharingan Sasuke berputar.

.

.

Geraman itu terdengar menggema bersama suara titisan air. Ruangan yang tergenang air ini tidak asing bagi Sasuke.

Aliran cakra yang tinggi dan gelap, penuh dengan amarah serta dendam.

Sasuke masih melangkah. Ia berharap menemukan kesadaran Naruto disini, bersama monster bermata besar yang ia temui waktu itu, tapi ia justru menemukan mata besar dan taring-taring tajam raksasa itu di belakang sel.

Geraman itu semakin kasar. Taring-taring itu mencoba menggigit sel tersebut, namun tak berhasil.

 **"Apa yang kalian lakukan Uchiha?!"** Nada marah itu menggema penuh kebencian.

Sasuke hanya melangkah mendekat. Tak cukup dekat untuk gumpalan cakra itu mencengkramnya.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun." Sasuke berkata tenang. Sharingannya masih aktif, mencoba fokus pada bayangan gelap di dalam sel.

Makhluk seperti apa sesungguh nya Kyuubi? Seberapa besar cakra yang dimilikinya?

Sasuke melangkah kembali. Tangannya terulur hendak memasuki cela-cela sel tersebut.

Geraman itu semakin besar dan Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali. Sharingannya berputar penuh energi, memastikan jika dirinya masih bisa menghadapi apapun yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi nantinya.

 **"Kalian para Uchiha selalu menekan ku."** Suara bergema itu masih penuh kebencian.

"Aku masih penasaran pada siapa Uchiha lain yang kamu maksud?" Tangan Sasuke masuk dan menyentuh gumpalan cakra merah itu.

Mata bersharingan itu terbuka lebih besar. Tiba-tiba emosi kebencian mengalir begitu saja. Tangan Sasuke yang satunya mengepal. Giginya saling berbenturan.

Ia ingin membunuh semua orang. Rasa sakit ini. Rasa direndahkan. Rasa kesendirian. Rasa benci yang memuncak, memuncak dan terus memuncak ini tak tertahankan.

Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya.

Maniknya memincing tajam. Mata besar dan taring-taring raksasa itu membuka lebar menjadi senyum penuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke menuduh. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa lelah, merasakan emosi yang langsung menyerang itu.

 **"Apa maksud mu? Itu adalah kekuatanku."** Suara Kyuubi terdengar sengak. Nada-nada yang mengetes kesabaran Sasuke.

 **"Cakra ku berbeda dari kalian. Cakra ku terkumpul dari kebencian orang-orang. Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari monster seperti ku?"** Taring itu menyeringai lebar kembali.

"Apa Naruto merasakan semua itu setiap kali dia menggunakan cakramu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ia mengusap tangannya yang baru saja bersentuhan langsung dengan cakra Kyuubi.

 **"Tentu saja. Apa kamu tidak memperhatikan bagaimana sorotan matanya?"** Kyuubi tertawa. Tawa itu menggema. Sang monster itu merundukan diri, ia merasa kedatangan Uchiha yang satu ini tidak untuk mengancamnya. Lagipula Kyuubi benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi untuk melawan sekarang.

.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia berakhir saling tatap dengan mata besar tersebut.

 **"Apa kamu tidak melihat bagaimana mata polos itu terkontaminasi kebencian? Sorotan mata yang seharusnya dia miliki. Sorotan yang seharusnya ia tunjukan pada kedua orangtuanya, pada penduduk desa yang melecehkannya, dan pada dirimu yang selalu menyakiti nya."**

Sasuke menatap tajam Kyuubi. Namun monster itu tertawa semakin keras.

 **"Apa kamu tidak terima Uchiha? Setelah hampir membunuhnya beberapa kali dan kini kamu membuatnya seperti ini!"** Kyuubi mengeram keras.

 **"Apapun rencana gila mu saat ini,hentikan. Kalian pikir dengan menekan cakraku maka rencana kalian akan berhasil?"** Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tegas. Tangannya mengepal.

 **"Tanyakan pada mereka yang merusak tubuh bocah ini. Aku bisa berbuat apa? Seluruh kekuatanku ditekan seperti ini."** Kyuubi menutup matanya lelah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Ia mendengar Naruto merintihkan namanya.

Kyuubi membuka satu matanya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

 **"Bukan aku,Uchiha. Keluar dan lihatlah."** Kyuubi menjawab tenang.

Percuma. Pikir Sasuke.

Makhluk itu tidak membantunya memecahkan kenapa Naruto kesakitan.

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi sel tersebut.

 **"Apapun yang kau lakukan saat ini berhati-hatilah, Uchiha."** Sasuke mendengar Kyuubi tertawa pelan dan suara itu menghilang.

.

.

Sasuke kembali sadar.

Naruto meremas pundak Sasuke dengan kuat. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika teman semasa kecilnya itu telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang kuat, bahkan cengkraman saat kesakitan pun begitu kuat hingga Sasuke harus berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melukai Naruto.

"...Suke." Naruto bergumam kembali.

"Sssh, tenanglah Naruto." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto sehingga ia bisa memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"...Suke."

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sasuke dan menyerahkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membeku seketika begitu merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai pahanya yang memangku Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil tak yakin.

"...Suke." Naruto sepertinya masih belum lepas dari pengaruh obat yang diberikan Orochimaru.

Sasuke mencoba menurunkan Naruto kembali ke ranjang, namun Naruto merintih setiap kali Sasuke berusaha memisahkan tubuh keduanya.

"Aku akan tetap disini Naruto." Sasuke berkata menyakinkan. Dengan ragu Naruto mulai melepaskan Sasuke.

Celana hitam yang Sasuke pinjamkan untuk Naruto terasa lembab di bagian belakang.

Tangan Sasuke meraba area pantat Naruto yang berselimut celana itu. Dan benar saja, bagian di situ memang basah.

Wajah Sasuke mulai terlihat khawatir.

Ia menurunkan Naruto sepenuhnya ke ranjang. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada celana Naruto.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan celana yang dipakai Naruto.

"A - " Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk bicara kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat secara gamblang bagaimana tubuh telanjang Naruto dan Sasuke cukup shock.

Tangan Sasuke terjulur dan perlahan serta dengan penuh hati-hati Sasuke mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada lubang anus Naruto - yang saat ini tengah mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa kau kesakitan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Ia mengusap pelan darah yang terus keluar.

"Sasuke..." Naruto hanya mampu merintihkan nama Sasuke.

"Sakit?" Sasuke menekan pelan permukaan rektum Naruto. Sang blonde menggeleng pelan.

"Sakit." Naruto menangkap tangan Sasuke dan membimbingnya menuju perut Naruto.

Alis Sasuke bertaut.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tapi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian untuk mencari alasan kesakitan Naruto, ia rasa bukan hal yang tepat. Kemudian, ia membayangkan bagaimana jika Orochimaru dan Kabuto memeriksa Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang telanjang dan terbaring tidak berdaya di ranjangnya. Sasuke menutup matanya, menahan emosinya untuk tetap stabil. Rasa posessif dan protektif bergumul menjadi satu di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke membuat segel tangan dan kemudian, satu klon mirip dirinya muncul.

Tanpa kata apapun klon itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang khawatir pada Naruto.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengira kamu akan datang secepat ini, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru menjawab dengan nada tertarik. Ia duduk di ranjang dengan beberapa bantal menyanggah punggungnya. Kabuto di samping Orochimaru berdiri sambil memegang beberapa peralatan check up.

"Apa yang salah dengan Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku bisa menceknya seka-"

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke memotong perkataan Kabuto. Ia tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun memasuki kamarnya.

"Kata kan apa yang harus kulakukan." Desak Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak bisa memerintah kan untuk memberitahumu cara mengurus Naruto, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menjadi masalahnya." Kabuto menjawab dengan nada tidak suka.

"Dia berdarah. Di bagian rektum nya." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Jika bisa maka Sasuke tidak ingin mengatakan bagian mana yang salah pada Naruto, karena blonde itu miliknya, seluruh bagian tubuh itu miliknya. Bahkan menyebutkan bagian tubuh milik Naruto yang bisa menjadi imajinasi orang lain membuat Sasuke geram.

"Ah, sepertinya sel telurnya telah matang dan karena tidak dibuahi maka-" Orochimaru menggantungkan penjelasannya dan hanya memberi senyum.

Sasuke mengkerutkan alis matanya.

"Usahakan pakaian yang digunakannya steril, bersihkan darah yang keluar secara berkala, perbanyak memakan daging dan buah-buahan, dan berikan air putih untuk menjaganya dari dehidrasi." Kabuto berkata dengan tidak peduli. Ia menaruh peralatan cek up nya dan tidak menengok sama sekali ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun lagi segera keluar. Ia tidak peduli dengan sikap keduanya. Ia memiliki seseorang yang harus diurus saat ini.

.

Sasuke memasuki satu ruangan. Ia segera mengambil berbagai kain dan handuk bersih yang ditemukan. Kemudian dia keluar.

Keluar dari sarang Orochimaru. Ada beberapa yang dibutuhkannya.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu klonnya dengan tidak sabar. Kenapa meminta penjelasan bisa begitu lama?

Ia melirik kearah Naruto yang sekarang tengah tertidur dengan paksaan jutsu milik Sasuke. Ia sadar suaranya kini memiliki pengaruh untuk Naruto, pemuda blonde itu kini berada di bawah kuasanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Ia melirik ke arah rektum Naruto yang masih mengalirkan darah. Ia mulai khawatir jika Naruto akan kehabisan darah.

Akhirnya. Klon Sasuke menunjukan tanda keberadaan nya, cakra sang klon mulai bergerak mendekat.

Ketika pintu terbuka dan masuk sang klon membawa banyak barang. Sasuke menaikan satu alis matanya. Menatap heran pada barang-barang yang dibawa. Ada tumpukan handuk serta kain, ada beberapa botol air mineral yang ia yakin bukan berasal dari sini, sekantung berbagai macam buah, dan ah, masakan yang sangat harum.

Klon itu langsung menghilang dan segala informasi yang dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke muncul.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap dengan hati-hati darah yang keluar dari rektum Naruto. Ia telah membasahi satu handuk untuk membersihkannya. Satu handuk yang lebih tebal ditaruh di bawah tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke mulai memikirkan mungkin ia butuh seorang wanita yang bisa mengerti masalah Naruto. Dan pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Tsunade. Hokage Konoha itu pandai dalam medis dan ia seorang wanita, pasti akan lebih mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, namun ia tidak bisa membawa Naruto ke Konoha. Mereka saat ini pasti tengah mencari Naruto kemana-mana dan membawa Naruto ke sana saat ini bukan hal baik.

Sementara ini Sasuke akan menghandle sebisanya.

.

Sasuke membangunkan Naruto beberapa kali untuk memberinya minum atau sekedar memberi makan Naruto. Tapi Naruto masih enggan makan dan Sasuke dengan susah payah - dengan death glare, akhirnya Naruto mau makan beberapa buah.

Kesadaran Naruto mulai kembali. Di hari pertama Sasuke dengan telaten memberikan perhatiannya. Mengganti kain yang basah oleh darah dan membersihkan area rektum Naruto agar tetap bersih. Naruto pun selalu dipakaikan pakaian milik Sasuke yang bersih. Semua dikerjakan sang Uchiha bungsu dengan diam. Usaha yang dilakukannya ini akan membuahkan hasil pada akhirnya.

Ia akan memiliki keluarga bersama Naruto. Semuanya demi dirinya sendiri. Ia memang seorang yang mementingkan diri sendiri dan ia tidak peduli pendapat orang lain. Ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Naruto, ia semata hanya menginginkan kesempurnaan sebuah keluarga yang pernah hilang dari hidup nya. Tapi kenapa? Sasuke mulai menanyai dirinya sendiri. Jika memang ia tidak memiliki perasaan pada Naruto kenapa ia peduli siapa yang boleh menyentuh Naruto? Kenapa ia peduli seberapa banyak rasa sakit yang Naruto tahan sebelum eksperimen ini selesai? Kenapa membayangkan memiliki keluarga bersama dengan Naruto membuatnya tersenyum meski ia telah berusaha menahan senyumnya itu? Kenapa keinginannya untuk membunuh Itachi yang berawal dari rasa dendam kini berubah menjadi keinginan membunuh karena ia menganggap Itachi sebagai ancaman keluarga barunya?

Sasuke menutup wajahnya. Ia berguling ke samping dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang tertidur. Apa yang terjadi dengan otak nya?

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Naruto mulai - berdarah. Darah yang keluar justru semakin banyak. Sasuke berulang kali membersihkan dan mengganti celana yang Naruto pakai. Ia juga membiarkan klonnya untuk menemui Kabuto dan membeli beberapa kain lagi serta air mineral.

Naruto terbangun beberapa kali dan masih mengeluhkan sakit. Tapi kesadaran Naruto hanya bertahan beberapa jam kemudian sang blonde akan kembali tertidur.

Sorenya Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk bangun.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

Membiarkan Sasuke membawa tubuhnya kemana pun dia suka.

"Sssh. Kita akan sampai." Sasuke berkata pelan. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke depan.

Ia berjalan tidak jauh dari sarang Orochimaru. Tujuannya hanya ingin membuat Naruto lebih nyaman.

Setelah berjalan beberapa belas menit akhirnya mereka sampai. Sebuah danau kecil dengan uap mengepul. Di pinggiran danau tersebut terdapat banyak pohon besar yang memberikan efek privasi.

"Dimana?" Naruto bertanya lemas. Pemuda blonde itu menaruh kepalanya pada leher Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab ia justru menaruh Naruto diatas rerumputan. Ia membuka pakaian Naruto secara hati-hati. Kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

Naruto masih bergelayut lemas dipelukan Sasuke ketika sang Uchiha membawanya menuju danau tersebut.

Naruto berjengit terkejut ketika panasnya air menyentuh kulitnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menahan tubuh Naruto untuk tetap berada di dalam air. Naruto meronta ingin keluar, namun Sasuke tidak memperbolehkannya.

"Tubuhmu terlalu kaku Naruto. Tenanglah." Sasuke mencoba untuk membujuk Naruto dan pemuda blonde itu akhirnya melemaskan dirinya. Membiarkan tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan suhu air danau.

Danau itu tidak begitu dalam. Mungkin sekitar tujuh puluh senti meter.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang, membiarkan sang blonde menyerahkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke lekas mengusap perut Naruto. Memijatnya pelan. Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke dan mendesah kecil ketika rasa sakit di perutnya berkurang drastis.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian mengusap pundak Naruto dan menangkup air hangat di danau itu dengan kedua tangannya kemudian membasahi kepala Naruto. Mengusap helaian pirang yang kusam.

"Hm, kamu begitu perhatian Sasuke." Naruto berkomentar pelan. Ia dalam kondisi bahagia. Wajahnya menyurat senyum tenang. Dan tanpa pemberitahuan, pemuda blonde itu mencium pipi Sasuke untuk beberapa detik kemudian membelakangi Sasuke kembali untuk menikmati segala perhatian sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terhenti sesaat. Ia tahu apapun obat yang diberikan Orochimaru telah mengalter ingatan Naruto dan membuat Naruto menjadi tunduk pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke tetap terkejut pada tindakan Naruto. Seolah sang blonde telah terbiasa memberikan ciuman kecil padanya. Beberapa bulan lalu mereka masih saling kejar mengejar, saling menghindari, namun sekarang berubah dengan drastis.

"En...Sasuke?" Naruto meremas tangan Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke tersadar dan segera menyelesaikan memandikan Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arah penis Naruto. Memastikan tidak ada darah yang menempel. Kemudian jemarinya mengusap lubang anus Naruto.

Naruto yang sejak tadi lemas seperti jelly dalam pelukan Sasuke, tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan kencang.

Penasaran, jari telunjuk Sasuke menekan pada lubang anus tersebut. Nafas Naruto tertahan. Kemudian dengan bantuan air dan sedikit tekanan, jari Sasuke masuk.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Sasuke. Dinding dalam Naruto berdenyut sesuai detak jantung Naruto. Meremas secara tidak sadar pada jari Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto berucap tertahan. Nadanya terkejut dan bingung. Mungkin di dalam pikiran Naruto ia telah berulang kali melakukan seks dengan Sasuke namun nyatanya ini pertama kalinya tubuh Naruto menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

Sasuke menggerakan jarinya. Ia menyentuh dengan hati-hati, memastikan jika dinding halus itu tidak robek atau luka apapun.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ketika Naruto semakin menegangkan tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Sas!" Naruto berteriak terkejut. Sasuke mengkerutkan alis matanya. Jarinya menyentuh sesuatu. Bulatan kecil.

Sasuke khawatir. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menangkap tubuh Naruto sedangkan satu tangan lainnya masih berada di bawah air, meraba-raba bulatan kecil di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan, SAS!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya ketika Sasuke bukan lagi mengusap perlahan buntalan kecil itu namun menekannya perlahan.

Naruto meronta.

"Apa itu sakit, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya. Wajahnya masih berkerut bingung.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan bernafas terburu. Khawatir, Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah. Mulutnya terbuka kecil. Matanya tak mau memandang Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto dari air hangat tersebut. Takut jika Naruto mengalami overheat.

"Sasukeee.." Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan segera menutupi kelaminnya.

Kini Sasuke mengerti. Kelamin Naruto menjadi setengah menegang.

Sasuke menaikan satu alis matanya. Ia berjalan mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan badan Naruto. Naruto kembali terdiam, matanya kini sayup.

"Sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk." Naruto berkata ketika Sasuke berhasil memakaikan kembali baju miliknya pada Naruto.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke berkata pelan. Tapi Naruto menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian nya.

Naruto berjalan ke belakang Sasuke dan mengikat kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut karena ia baru saja memeriksa seluruh senjata yang ia bawa tadi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan , Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya bingung. Naruto tidak menjawab, dengan lemas Naruto mendaki punggung Sasuke. Kedua kakinya langsung mengitari pinggang sang Uchiha.

"Ayo kita pulang." Naruto bergumam setengah mengantuk.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Sasuke memproses semuanya. Namun tangannya langsung bergerak ke belakang, menyangga berat badan Naruto dengan menaruh tangannya pada pantat sang blonde.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan segera berjalan.

Di tengah perjalanan Naruto sudah tertidur nyaman dengan kepalanya berada pada pundak Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak khawatir lagi. Kondisi Naruto membaik. Naruto tidak muntah darah maupun kesakitan. Darah yang keluar dari anus Naruto pun telah berhenti di hari ke lima sejak darah itu keluar. Sasuke dengan sabar berada di sekitar Naruto.

Naruto juga lebih sadar dari sebelum nya, namun terkadang dia melihat sekelilingnya bingung.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena meng-alter ingatan seseorang memang pekerjaan yang sulit dan efeknya tidak akan sempurna pada beberapa minggu awal-karena sang objek masih belum sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan di ingatannya secara tidak sadar.

Kali ini Sasuke tengah duduk membaca gulungan jutsu yang diberikan Orochimaru. Selama Naruto masih dalam kondisi tidak berdaya maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunda semua latihan di luar nya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang akan dilakukan Kabuto serta Orochimaru jika ia meninggalkan Naruto dengan Bunshinnya saja.

"Aku bermimpi sesuatu, Sasuke." Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya ada punggung Sasuke. Kedua kakinya menekuk menyentuh dada dengan dagunya pada lutut.

"Hm?" Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan, namun ia yakin Naruto mengerti betul jika ia mendengarkan - meski matanya masih terfokus pada gulungan di tangannya.

"Aku bermimpi...kita memiliki anak bersama." Naruto berkata pelan - nadanya seperti Naruto tengah berangan jauh.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa kamu menginginkannya?" Sasuke bertanya pelan. Ia berhati-hati karena Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Sasuke belum menjelaskan apapun.

Naruto langsung membalikan badannya dan menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya memang tenang, namun Sasuke masih bisa menangkap isyarat kuat jika Naruto sangat menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti sebelumnya. Maksudku, kenapa aku bisa di tempat Orochimaru bersamamu,...aku menyimpulkan mungkin karena aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu jauh dan aku tidak bisa menjagamu jika kita berpisah." Naruto menyentuh tangan kanan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia akan membiarkan Naruto membuat asumsinya sendiri dengan begitu ia tidak perlu berbohong. Ia hanya menyembunyikan kebenaran.

"Pikiranku belum sepenuhnya jernih, tapi aku ingat kita bertengkar di lembah kematian dan setelahnya menjadi samar. Apa mungkin aku amnesia,Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan kepala di telengkan. Matanya memancarkan kebingungan.

"Hm." Sasuke menjawab pelan. Ia hanya bergumam dan tidak menggeleng maupun mengangguk, tidak memberikan indikasi apapun yang akan mengkonfimasi pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Aneh bukan? Padahal aku ini Jinchuuriki Kyuubi." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangannya yang kini mengait dengan tangan Sasuke.

"Kyuubi hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka fisik, sedangkan ingatan adalah hal kompleks yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan aliran chakra saja,idiot." Sasuke menjawab pelan, namun bibirnya menyungging senyum kecil.

Naruto terkejut dan membuka lalu menutup mulutnya ingin memarahi Sasuke. Namun kelamaan Naruto justru tertawa pelan.

Sasuke menaikan alis matanya.

"Aku pikir kamu aneh. Sasuke yang kukenal senang mengataiku dan senang menunjukan rasa cintanya...kamu bahkan belum pernah menciumku, Sasuke." Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Mungkinkah sosok yang di alter ke ingatan Naruto adalah orang yang dengan jujur menunjukan perasaannya? Itu bukan Sasuke. Tapi ia akan mencoba menjadi sosok yang Naruto inginkan. Mereka akan membangun keluarga bersama dan Sasuke harus bisa membuat Naruto bahagia.

Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto. Mengangkat wajah itu agar menatapnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto kilas.

Naruto terkejut. Ia terdiam. Maniknya membesar tak percaya.

Sasuke terus memandang Naruto. Ia ingin dengar apa reaksi Naruto.

Dan sepertinya Naruto masih asik dengan dunia terkejutnya sehingga Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pada gulungan jutsunya.

"Sasuke!"

"Hm?" Sasuke bergumam tidak tertarik.

Naruto menarik wajah Sasuke dan balik mencium sang raven.

Kedua bibir itu hanya saling menempel namun kedua mata mereka saling memandang. Tangan Naruto terasa hangat di wajah Sasuke dan tatapan Naruto seolah mencekiknya - menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sasuke dapatkan selain dari ibunya.

Naruto menjauh begitu Sasuke tidak merespon ciumannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Apa kamu menginginkan anak Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya pelan. Matanya masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tanpa emosi.

Beberapa saat Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke, namun akhirnya Naruto berbicara juga.

"Aku ingin... sangat ingin. Aku tidak punya keluarga. Aku ingin merasakan memiliki keluarga...Dan aku ingin keluarga bersamamu, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku bermimpi kita memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama Menma. Dia menjadi kebanggaan kita." Naruto berucap bangga dan senyumnya masih merekah. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada Sasuke.

"Menma." Sasuke berkata pelan, namun Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Berambut hitam seperti mu. Dia memiliki sharingan sejak kecil - kita sempat khawatir." Naruto bercerita.

"Aku tahu kita tidak bisa memiliki anak sendiri, karena itu kita bisa mengadopsi." Naruto masih tersenyum.

Kali ini Sasuke bereaksi. Ia menangkap wajah Naruto yang masih tersenyum.

"Kita akan memiliki anak kita sendiri. Dan kita akan menamai nya Menma."

"Tapi Sasuke bagaimana kita-"

"Diamlah Naruto." Sasuke mendeath glare Naruto dan sang blonde langsung terdiam.

Begitu Naruto terdiam, Sasuke langsung menciumnya.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku Naruto." Ucap Sasuke ketika keduanya berhenti berciuman.

Dan Naruto percaya. Ia mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke yang tidak betah di kamarnya mengajak Naruto ke tanah luas yang biasa ia pakai untuk berlatih.

Naruto memperhatikan dengan semangat.

Mengomentari bagaimana setiap jurus baru Sasuke begitu keren di matanya. Dan Naruto seringkali ingin meniru apa yang Sasuke lakukan namun Sasuke langsung melarangnya karena apa yang dilakukan menuntut cakra yang banyak serta kondisi tubuh yang fit.

Sasuke mendeath glare Naruto untuk duduk di tempatnya. Namun mengetahui Naruto yang tidak bisa diam, Naruto justru membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke dengan banyak bicara.

"Kamu tidak bisa memaksa ku untuk diam Sasuke! Aku ini calon hokage, aku butuh latihan!" Naruto berteriak.

Sasuke berhenti dan menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto.

"Kamu tidak akan menjadi hokage sebelum melahirkan anakku, Naruto." Sasuke berkata datar, namun sebuah senyum kecil main-main muncul di bibirnya. Ia akhir-akhir ini senang menggoda Naruto karena teman semasa kecilnya itu selalu bersikap lucu setiap kali Sasuke berusaha menjadi sosok yang ada diingatan Naruto.

Dan benar saja, Naruto merona wajahnya meski hanya sedikit.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sasuke." Naruto berucap dengan berteriak - karena ia malu.

"Aku akan segera menghamilimu, Naruto. Jadi simpan saja mimpi Hokagemu setelah anak kita lahir." Sasuke mengambil pedangnya dan berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Didalam mimpi Sas!" Naruto menyahut sambil melempar kerikil yang dia ambil dari sekitarnya.

Sasuke menghindar dengan baik.

Dan Naruto bangun, namun sekejap mata Sasuke telah mengurung Naruto didalam cangkang tangannya.

"Apa kamu tidak percaya jika aku bisa membuatmu hamil sebelum kamu menjadi Hokage?" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Alisnya naik ke atas menantang Naruto.

Naruto membuka menutup mulutnya. Dan Sasuke segera mencium Naruto.

Ciuman singkat.

"Sasuke-kun."

Suara itu membuyarkan ciuman mereka. Keduanya langsung memasang siaga.

Sasuke membalik badannya dan menghadap Orochimaru yang berdiri jauh dari mereka.

"Ini saatnya memeriksa Naruto-kun." Orochimaru tersenyum.

Rasa posessif itu muncul kembali. Sasuke menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya, menghiraukan erangan kesal Naruto yang tidak suka jika ia dianggap sebagai sosok yang selalu butuh perlindungan.

"Aku akan membawanya." Sasuke menjawab.

Orochimaru terdiam dan terus menatap ke arah Naruto. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Tentu saja Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menunggu."

Orochimaru pergi.

Tapi Naruto baru sekarang menunjukan ke khawatirannya. Ia mencengkram lengan Sasuke kuat.

"Aku akan di sana. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu Naruto." Sasuke menjawab dan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat bagaimana Naruto enggan terikat di atas meja besi kembali. Naruto terus menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan di samping Naruto, kedua tangannya terlipat.

Ketika Kabuto datang ke sisi sebelah Naruto membawa suntikan yang membuat Sasuke curiga, barulah sang raven maju.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya dingin. Pandangan matanya tepat pada suntikan di tangan Kabuto.

"Memberi dia obat penenang tentu saja. Apalagi?" Kabuto menjawab sarkastik.

Naruto menutup mulutnya. Ia percaya pada Sasuke.

"Kalian hanya memeriksanya, kenapa membutuhkan obat penenang?" Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan tepat menangkap tangan Orochimaru yang hendak memasang suatu segel di tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan Naruto mengalihkan konsentrasi Sasuke walau hanya beberapa detik namun Orochimaru cepat mengambil kesempatan. Segel di leher Sasuke menyala dan seolah membakarnya dari dalam. Tanda kutukan itu menyebar, membuat Sasuke hampir jatuh ke lututnya.

Orochimaru dengan gerakan cepat membuat segel tangan dan menyentuhkan tangannya pada sisi leher Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin mengerang keras. Sharingannya berputar cepat tak terkendali. Cakra di tubuhnya mengalir tak teratur, membuat Sasuke jatuh tak berdaya.

Orochimaru mengangkat Sasuke dan membawanya pada meja besi lainnya yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Mengikatnya seperti Naruto.

Sasuke mengeram.

"Sasuke!" Naruto menjerit khawatir. Namun Kabuto segera datang dan memasangkan kolar yang menekan chakra.

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Sasuke mampu mengancam di sela kesakitannya.

Kabuto tidak mendengarkannya. Dia mendekati Naruto dan menyuntikan obat penenang ke dalam sistem Naruto.

Perlahan manik biru itu menutup lelah.

Sasuke semakin geram. Ia meronta, namun semakin lama segel kutukan itu seperti membakarnya.

Orochimaru hanya tertawa pelan. Pria ular itu berjalan ke samping Kabuto dan memberi intruksi yang tidak bisa didengar Sasuke.

Sharingan Sasuke semakin berputar cepat ketika Orochimaru melepaskan celana Naruto. Dia mengangkat kaki Naruto. Menaruh bantal di punggung bawah Naruto. Kemudian dia memasang sarung tangan latex. Memasang kaki Naruto di pundaknya dan ia sempat memberi senyum kecil ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeram. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Dua besi yang menahan pergelangannya kini makin bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Ia tidak peduli pada segel Orochimaru yang kini telah menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Sasuke melihat Kabuto memberikan mangkuk kecil berisi cairan kepada Orochimaru. Dan sang sannin menyentuhkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengannya pada mangkuk tersebut. Menyentuhkan kedua jari itu bersama, membasahi jarinya dengan lebih baik.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya melihat tangan gurunya bergerak ke area yang seharusnya hanya disentuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengar Naruto mengerang tak nyaman meski dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Jari gurunya memasuki rektum Naruto.

Sasuke menunggu dan menunggu sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara latex yang licin bergerak dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian tubuh Naruto memberikan reaksi. Naruto mengeram - erangan yang berbeda dan membuat Sasuke terbakar rasa possesif.

"Prostatnya." Orochimaru berkata pelan dan Kabuto mengerti kemudian menulis sesuatu.

Sasuke harus memperhatikan dalam agoni ketika tubuh Naruto bereaksi bahkan ketika pemiliknya tak sadarkan diri. Penis Naruto mulai sedikit demi sedikit membengkak. Dan kedua jari Orochimaru tidak lagi keluar masuk namun tetap di dalam tubuh Naruto. Melihat reaksi Naruto yang masih mengerang, Sasuke mulai berasumsi jika Orochimaru tengah menstimulus prostat Naruto.

"Aakh..Sasuke." Kali ini Naruto mengerang dengan menyebut nama Sasuke dan tubuh Naruto bergetar.

"Pintu rahimnya berada di atas prostat. Tertutup oleh lapisan yang cukup tebal namun jika kita menekannya dengan arah yang tepat, lapisan itu akan terbuka." Orochimaru kembali memberi penjelasan dan Naruto secara tak sadar menggerakan kaki kanannya menendang udara.

"Hentikan." Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

Orochimaru menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya memastikan jika Naruto telah memiliki semua bagian yang di perlukan, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru tersenyum lebar.

"Hen..Ti..Kan!" Sasuke berkata keras. Ia melihat jari Orochimaru kembali keluar-masuk. Tangan Orochimaru satunya kini menggeser pakaian putih milik Sasuke yang dikenakan Naruto. Menggusap perut Naruto dan menekan nya pelan.

Kabuto yang sejak tadi menulis kini meletakan gulungannya dan dengan satu tangan menggeser bagian atas dari baju Naruto. Tangan putih itu menyentuh kilas nipple Naruto.

"Apa bagian ini akan tumbuh?" Kabuto bertanya serius. Kedua alisnya bertaut, namun tangannya justru terus mengusap nipple Naruto.

Orochimaru mengangguk kecil.

"Ketika kehamilannya muncul, maka hormon di tubuhnya akan memicu untuk membuat Naruto mengeluarkan air susu." Orochimaru mengeluarkan tangannya dari tubuh Naruto. Ia menurunkan kaki Naruto ke meja kembali. Ia berjalan menuju Kabuto dan ikut menyentuh dada Naruto.

"Meskipun saat ini masih begitu rata." Orochimaru menautkan alisnya ketika memberi komentar itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencoba menyuntikan sperma yang itu ke rahim Naruto dan melihat apakah tubuhnya menerima perubahan tersebut?" Kabuto memberi saran. Pria berkacamata itu melepaskan nipple Naruto.

.

.

Sudah cukup.

Sasuke menggila.

Instingnya tak terkendali.

Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Naruto.

Apalagi berniat menaruh ANAK di rahim Naruto selain Sasuke.

Anak yang di kandung Naruto haruslah anak Sasuke.

Pikirannya kacau bersamaan dengan aliran chakranya.

Sasuke mengerang lebih keras. Sharingannya mengeluarkan darah hitam di mata kiri. Segel kutukan itu ditekan oleh keinginan Sasuke dan dibantu sharingannya.

Dalam sekejap rambut Sasuke memanjang. Matanya menghitam. Kulit putihnya pun ikut menghitam. Terdengar bunyi kain robek.

Kemudian dengan kuatnya Sasuke membebaskan dirinya. Tangannya lepas dan ia langsung bangun. Satu bagian tubuh baru muncul di tubuh Sasuke - sesuatu yang menyerupai sayap dan menyerupai tangan besar dengan cakar tumbuh di punggung Sasuke.

Ruangan itu mendadak membeku. Orochimaru dan Kabuto hendak menyerang, namun sesaat kemudian Sasuke sudah di samping Kabuto. Menyikut wajah Kabuto dengan keras hingga sang pria berkacamata itu terbang menabrak tembok.

Orochimaru tersenyum lebar dan ia membuat segel tangan. Tepat saat Sasuke bergerak ke arahnya, ia memunculkan ular-ular berukuran besar. Membelit tangan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke melihat dengan awas. Namun Orochimaru mampu menandinginya dengan berada di belakang Sasuke serta menggores kunai di leher Sasuke. Sayap Sasuke bereaksi cepat. Menjatuh Orochimaru.

Kuku tajam Sasuke memotong ular-ular besar itu tanpa masalah. Darah berceceran di ruang eksperimen yang besar tersebut.

Sasuke segera mencekik Orochimaru. Matanya dingin. Mulutnya tertutup rapat.

"Aku tidak ingin siapapun menyentuh dia lagi." Dengan kata-kata itu Sasuke melempar gurunya.

Terdengar suara batuk yang tak berhenti, namun Sasuke tak peduli. Ia hanya peduli pada Naruto saat ini. Pikirannya hanya ingin memastikan Naruto selamat. Sehat. Tak terluka. Dan ia ingin semua bekas sentuhan kotor di tubuh Naruto menghilang.

Naruto miliknya. Mereka yang menyentuh Naruto dengan tidak baik akan berhadapan dengan amukan Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kolar dan ikatan di tangan Naruto dengan mudah. Ia membopong Naruto dan meninggalkan tempat eksperimen itu.

Ia butuh tempat di mana ia bisa menjatuhkan klaim pada Naruto. Agar semua tahu Naruto milik Sasuke. Agar semua tak berani menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menaruh Naruto di tempat tidurnya. Ia lantas berbaring dengan Naruto. Seluruh perubahan tubuhnya menghilang.

Ia memeluk Naruto. Tangannya terus mengusap seluruh tubuh Naruto berharap sentuhan orang lain menghilang dari Naruto.

.

.

Naruto terbangun ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sasuke.." Naruto mengerang pelan. Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya tapi sesuatu mencengkram dan menahan pergelangan Naruto.

Sesuatu bergerak di tubuhnya. Menyentuh dinding dalamnya.

"Akh-" Naruto mengangkat punggungnya. Sesuatu baru saja menyentuh titik yang membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat.

Dan Naruto sadar, rektumnya terasa panas.

Naruto membuka matanya lebar.

Ia melihat Sasuke. Dengan sharingan aktif dan noda hitam di mata kirinya. Mulut Sasuke terbuka kecil.

Naruto mengerang kembali ketika sesuatu bergerak lebih dalam dan masuk. Seolah membuka pintu rahasia yang tidak pernah Naruto ketahui. Sesuatu yang keras itu keluar dan menyentuh bundalan titik yang membuatnya merasakan nafsu. Kenikmatan. Rasa hangat di bagian perut bawahnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto menjerit dan menarik tangannya. Ia baru sadar jika Sasuke menahan kedua tangannya. Kaki Naruto di pundak Sasuke dan mulai membuat Naruto kesemutan mungkin karena ia telah lama di posisi ini.

Naruto sadar Sasuke tengah bersetubuh dengannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia hanya terbawa arus. Ia terus bergerak dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan kuat.

Naruto menggeliat dan menjerit berkali-kali.

"Sasuke...lepaskan." Naruto berkata tersenggal. Ia menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Ia merasakan pinggulnya bersentuhan dengan pantat Naruto. Penisnya telah masuk melebihi pintu rahim - itu yang di katakan oleh gurunya kan. Ia merasakan otot dalam Naruto memijat kelaminnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas.

Menenangkan diri.

Sharingannya mulai menghilang. Ia telah lepas kendali. Sentuhan untuk menghilangkan bekas sentuhan oranglain berubah menjadi sentuhan possesif dan berubah menjadi nafsu.

Tanpa di sadarinya, dia telah mengambil Naruto bahkan ketika Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak berhenti meski melihat darah keluar dari rektum Naruto. Ia hanya ingin segera menaruh anaknya di rahim Naruto dan membuat orang lain tahu Naruto miliknya. Dan ia tidak pernah menyentuh hal-hal seksual. Ini kali pertama dan ia hilang kendali dalam nikmatnya persetubuhan sepihak ini.

Darah direktum Naruto berhenti, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti. Ia ingin lebih. Dan akhirnya ia menyerah pada insting dan membiarkan tubuhnya memimpin tindakan. Sampai akhirnya Naruto terbangun dan memintanya untuk melepaskan Naruto.

Dengan pelan Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto. Kemudian ia menurunkan perlahan kaki Naruto dari pundaknya - perlahan mengingat ia telah mengantungkan kaki Naruto di pundaknya dalam jangka yang lumayan lama.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya sendiri. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa lepas kendali. Kenapa ia bisa begitu possesif dan melakukan hal tak senonoh pada Naruto tanpa ijin Naruto - meskipun ia tahu Naruto akan menganggapnya wajar karena ingatan alternya yang sialan itu.

Tangan dingin menyentuh tangannya. Memaksa tangan itu lepas dari rambutnya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, tangan Naruto melingkar di lehernya dan menarik Sasuke ke bawah. Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu. Kemudian, Naruto mencium Sasuke.

Ciuman yang memaksa sekaligus menyakinkan Sasuke jika Naruto tidak marah.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya khawatir dan Naruto menggeser tubuhnya tak nyaman. Ah, penis Sasuke masih di dalam Naruto tentu saja hal ini menjadi sedikit tak nyaman dalam kondisi berbincang seperti ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Untuk kali ini ia akan membiarkan hati dan instingnya yang mengambil tindakan. Ia akan membiarkan dirinya terbawa arus.

"Mereka menyentuhmu Naruto." Sasuke berkata pelan. Ia menjatuhkan wajahnya pada dada Naruto.

Dan Naruto mengusap punggung Sasuke meski dia bingung.

"Mereka akan membuatmu hamil." Sasuke merasakan Naruto terdiam kaku.

"Aku hilang kendali dan menyerang mereka...Dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak mengklaim mu." Sasuke menekankan dahinya pada dada Naruto.

"Terima kasih karena menyelamatkanku Sasuke." Naruto mengangkat wajah Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu berpikir jika aku bisa hamil." Naruto tersenyum dan lagi-lagi mencium Sasuke.

"Tapi jika memang bisa...Aku hanya ingin mengandung anak mu." Kali ini senyum Naruto begitu lebar sehingga Sasuke lah yang mencium Naruto. Lama.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu berkumpul di perutnya. Suatu dorongan yang ingin di keluarkan. Di pangkuannya Naruto masih bergerak. Dibantu tangan nya, Naruto menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto mengikat di lehernya. Bibir Naruto menempel di bibirnya.

Naruto terduduk di pangkuan nya. Dan penis miliknya masuk terlalu dalam di rahim Naruto.

Dorongan itu tidak tertahankan dan ia melepaskannya. Ia tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawah Naruto begitu tekanan itu mengalir. Rasa puas langsung menyelimuti tubuh dan pikiran nya. Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dan mengerang kemudian cairan semen keluar dari penisnya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan semen nya menghiasi dinding rahim Naruto. Ia berharap satu atau dua sperma nya mampu bertahan dan berhasil mencapai sel telur Naruto. Ia ingin segera membuat Naruto hamil.

Naruto tersenyum puas dan kelelahan. Sasuke mencium Naruto lagi dan membaringkan tubuh mereka.

Dalam sekejap keduanya tertidur.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun terlebih dahulu. Ia mengambil air hangat dan handuk. Membersihkan tubuh Naruto.

Ia memakaikan baju, kemudian Sasuke pun mandi.

Ia butuh menenangkan dirinya.

Jika memang ia ingin membangun keluarga baru maka ia harus menyingkirkan segala ancaman - Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, Akatsuki, dan Konoha.

Ia harus menyingkirkannya satu persatu. Ia akan membangun keluarganya di tempat yang aman.

Sasuke bangkit dari danau air panas yang biasa ia kunjungi. Segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan mengambil kusanagi nya.

Ada orang yang harus ia bunuh.

Sasuke melangkah dengan pasti.

.

.

.

Naruto bangun. Ia merasakan lelah namun rasa sakit di tubuhnya telah berkurang. Bersyukurlah Naruto ia memiliki Kyuubi.

Tubuh Naruto terasa bersih dan...Dimana Sasuke?

Naruto bangun mencari. Dan pintu di kamarnya terbuka. Sasuke masuk bersama dengan seseorang yang Naruto tidak kenali.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menyebut tak yakin.

"Bangun Naruto. Kita akan pergi dari sini." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membantu sang blonde bangkit.

"Ckck, aku pikir kita akan mencari anggota lain. Apa dia juga anggota lainnya?" Seseorang bergigi taring banyak itu menatap Naruto dari balik punggung Sasuke.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?"

"Aku, Suigetsu." Orang aneh itu tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan memaksa mereka pergi dari kamar itu tanpa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke.." Naruto memanggil kembali. Ia tidak yakin keluar dari sini. Bagaimana dengan Orochimaru? Mereka yang menyekap Naruto kan.

"Sasuke telah membunuh Orochimaru." Suigetsu tertawa. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Naruto berhenti.

"Tapi Sasuke...Kamu membutuhkan Orochimaru untuk mengalahkan-"

"Diamlah Naruto." Sasuke menarik kembali tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke bilang kita mengejar seseorang yang dia benci. Aku tidak peduli selama dia bisa memberi ku pedang milik Momochi Zabuza." Suigetsu mengikuti mereka dengan berjalan di belakang Naruto.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa bolak-balik memandang Sasuke.

Oh sudahlah. Naruto percaya apapun yang Sasuke lakukan demi kepentingan mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka berlari menyusuri hutan. Entah berapa lama mereka melakukan perjalanan ini. Tapi Naruto tahu tujuan mereka adalah jembatan besar Naruto. Tempat pertama mereka melaksanakan misi besar.

Wajah Naruto berseri saat ia memasuki desa itu. Perasaan dèjavu itu sangat kuat. Naruto meremas tangan Sasuke sebelum berlari menuju tempat yang dia kenal.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai di belakang. Suigetsu segera mengejar Sasuke dan menyamakan langkahnya.

"Jadi?" Suigetsu memancing. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan itu tidak bereaksi. Wajahnya masih tidak berekspresi apapun.

Karena tidak ada jawaban Suigetsu bertanya kembali.

"Jadi, dia kekasihmu?" Alis Suigetsu naik ke atas. Senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke menjawab datar.

.

.

.

Mereka datang ke makam Zabuza namun pedang besar itu tak ada.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan ke kota.

Dan lagi Naruto dengan berisik menganggu Sasuke untuk mencari makanan manis dan dingin.

.

.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto dan Suigetsu begitu mirip dalam melahap es krim yang di pesan di cafè yang mereka kunjungi.

Sasuke menautkan alis matanya melihat Naruto dan Suigetsu berebut memakan topping es krim yang ukurannya wow itu. Mereka berkelahi dan tertawa seperti kawan lama, dan ada rasa tidak suka tumbuh dihati Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto menggoyangkan sendok kecilnya di hadapan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke memfokuskan perhatian nya pada Naruto.

"Kamu yakin tidak ingin es krim ini?" Naruto menyendok es krim nya dan memasukan nya ke mulutnya sendiri.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya. Menatap bosan ke arah duo rakus di hadapannya.

"Humm, sayang sekali." Naruto bergumam sambil terus memakan es nya.

"Biarkan dia Naruto. Hidupnya tidak pernah merasakan ke senangan." Suigetsu menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tahu kesenangan." Sasuke menjawab pelan dengan seringai kecil. Naruto terbatuk dan memerah sesaat. Di belakang mereka terdengar teriakan keras yang familiar bagi Naruto. Mengingatkannya setiap kali Sasuke pergi maka jeritan fansnya akan terdengar.

"Kamu benar-benar terkenal ya." Suigetsu memberi komentar.

Naruto berhenti memakan es nya. Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Hiraukan." Sasuke menjawab kemudian ia melihat sekeliling.

Naruto ingin membalas namun ia urungkan. Sasuke memang tidak pernah peduli mengenai fangirl nya sejak dulu. Naruto aman. Ah.

.

.

.

Naruto begitu kagum pada Sasuke. Pemuda temannya itu menyuruhnya untuk tetap di penginapan dan tidak usah ikut dalam mengambil pedang milik Zabuza.

Naruto marah dan ingin ikut. Suigetsu hanya tertawa dan mengejek jika Naruto hanya akan menganggu mereka-yang akhirnya Naruto menghajar Suigetsu sampai Sasuke memisahkan mereka.

Namun sebenarnya Sasuke memiliki rencana lain.

Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto di malam hari ketika Suigetsu tengah bermain air-mandi.

"Ikuti kami diam-diam. Kita akan lihat kemampuannya."

Sasuke mengatakan itu di telinga Naruto. Dan dengan sengaja menggoreskan bibirnya pada Naruto.

Naruto dengan diam-diam mengikuti seperti kata Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke hilang di tengah keributan dan meninggalkan Suigetsu melawan puluhan orang tanpa senjata.

Sasuke bersembunyi di samping Naruto. Keduanya memperhatikan bagaimana Suigetsu melakukan trik-trik untuk mengurangi jumlah musuhnya.

Dan yang membuat Naruto kagum bagaimana Sasuke bisa menjebak Suigetsu serta bagaimana sang raven bisa begitu saja menghilang dari tengah-tengah pertempuran tanpa di sadari.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan pedang itu pun Suigetsu masih marah-marah karena Sasuke menjebaknya. Dan Naruto hanya tertawa mencoba mengubah keasaman mood Suigetsu. Naruto menaruh tangan nya di atas pundak Suigetsu.

"Kamu keren Sui." Naruto meremas pundak Suigetsu. Si manusia air itu memandang Naruto dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku memang kuat Naruto." Suigetsu berkata bangga. Ia balik merangkul Naruto. Ketiga nya kini masih melanjutkan untuk mengumpulkan anggota yang Sasuke ingin kan.

Sasuke memperhatikan mereka. Kelamaan baik Suigetsu dan Naruto semakin dekat. Sasuke tidak menyalahkan Suigetsu karena ia tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto yang mudah sekali berteman dan membuat orang lain akan balik berteman dengannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak suka. Tidakkah Naruto tahu jika Sasuke sudah mengklaim Naruto sebagai miliknya.

Kemudian Sasuke berhenti.

Sejak kapan Sasuke benar-benar menjadi possesif terhadap Naruto? Jangan-jangan dia telah-

"Sasuke! Cepatlah. Apa yang kamu lamunkan?" Di depan Sasuke Naruto berhenti karena sang raven tertinggal cukup jauh. Suigetsu pun memasang wajah penasaran.

Sasuke mendeath glare keduanya.

Naruto meneguk ludah dan berjalan cepat kemudian Suigetsu mengikuti Naruto. Keduanya tahu untuk tidak mengurusi Sasuke yang dalam mood buruk.

.

.

"Ah~ panas nya. Kapan kita akan sampai?" Suigetsu mengeluh untuk kesekian kali nya. Di sampingnya Naruto pun sibuk mengipasi wajahnya sendiri.

"Sasuke...Masih jauh kah?" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Di depan." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kamu bisa mengalahkan tuan Orochimaru." Gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu menatap mereka skeptis.

"Hey!" Naruto marah dan berniat menyerang perempuan itu, namun Sasuke menahannya dengan menarik pundak Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin menawarimu kesempatan." Sasuke berucap datar.

.

Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya. Perempuan itu menatap Sasuke seperti para fangirl. Meski Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, tapi Naruto tahu.

Naruto memilih diam. Membiarkan Sasuke mengurus rencananya. Toh Naruto selalu tidak diperbolehkan ikut campur.

Naruto duduk bersilah dan melipat kedua tangannya. Naruto sadar jika Sasuke sering mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto, namun dia memilih untuk tidak bereaksi.

Jika Sasuke memilih Naruto tidak ikut campur lalu untuk apa Naruto dia bawa? Biarkan saja Naruto kembali ke Konoha-meski Naruto tidak akan bisa karena ia terlanjur mencintai Sasuke dan akan melakukan apapun untuk sang raven.

.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil. Naruto melihat Suigetsu bergerak membuka penjara para tahanan.

Mereka mulai berhamburan lari keluar.

Naruto tidak bereaksi. Ia tetap diam dan melipat kedua tangannya. Perempuan yang menyebut dirinya Karin itu melempari Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka. Jelas satu lagi fangirl Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Naruto dan menaruh alat komunikasi jarak jauh di tangannya.

Naruto mendongak terkejut.

"Jangan sampai kamu melukai dirimu sendiri." Sasuke berucap pelan kemudian berjalan bersiap-siap akan perburuan.

Sedangkan Naruto masih melihat ke arah tangannya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menyungging senyum lebar.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto berkata keras dan bersemangat.

Akhirnya Sasuke mau mengakui keberadaan Naruto.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum lebar begitupun Suigetsu. Perburuan mereka berhasil. Tidak disangka kemampuan Karin dalam mendeteksi chakra sungguh luar biasa.

Keempatnya langsung melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

"Kamu benar-benar keren, Karin." Naruto memberi pujian dengan senyum merekah.

Karin berdeham dan membereskan kacamata nya, namun Naruto melihat bagaimana wajah Karin memerah.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa mendeteksi chakra yang jauh maupun chakra yang kecil sekalipun seperti yang ada di perutmu." Karin berkomentar dengan bangga meski wajahnya bersirat merah.

Suigetsu, Sasuke, dan Naruto terhenti.

"Apa maksudmu, kacamata?" Suigetsu bertanya bingung.

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku kacamata? Dasar lembek. Apa kalian pikir aku tidak tahu tentang ini? Chakra Sasuke-kun dan Naruto menyatu di dalam perutmu, Naruto. Meski kecil dan belum terlalu menonjol, namun masih bisa dirasakan olehku. Aku tidak akan menjudge mu karena keanehanmu ini, tuan Orochimaru telah banyak merusak dan mengubah tubuh manusia jadi aku tidak begitu heran." Karin menjelaskan dengan panjang.

Suigetsu hanya mampu membuka mulutnya kemudian menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

Karin pun ikut bingung seolah ia telah melempar bom tanpa disadari.

.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto memanggil tak yakin.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dengan wajah biasanya, namun mata Sasuke terlihat memiliki banyak emosi.

Keduanya hanya saling diam. Kemudian, Naruto berlari dan memeluk Sasuke. Nyaris menjatuhkan Sasuke ke tanah jika saja Sasuke tidak tanggap.

"Terima kasih Sasuke! Terima kasih! Aku mencintaimu...benar-benar mencintaimu." Naruto mendeklarasikan perasaannya di depan Karin dan Suigetsu yang masih shock.

Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke singkat kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat.

.

Sasuke tidak percaya ini.

Naruto akhirnya mengandung anaknya. Dan Naruto dengan gamblang menyatakan perasaannya.

Perasaan bahagia tiba-tiba hendak menguasai Sasuke. Sasuke akan memiliki keluarga bersama Naruto. Naruto akan menjadi miliknya.

Akhirnya Sasuke balik memeluk Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajah nya di leher Naruto.

Ia harus segera membunuh ancaman yang ada. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Naruto atau calon anaknya. Ia akan menjaga mereka dengan nyawanya. Karena Naruto adalah orang yang berharga bagi Sasuke saat ini. Karena Naruto telah membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke teringat. Apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini semua hanya ilusi. Naruto menuruti dan menyukai Sasuke yang ada diingatan alternya. Ini sama saja dengan membangun hubungan tak nyata. Apakah Sasuke kuat menanggung ilusi ini? Sasuke khawatir jika suatu saat Naruto akan tersadar jika dirinya hanya hidup dalam kumpulan cerita palsu. Semua nya hanya buatan. Semuanya ilusi yang Sasuke ciptakan.

Sasuke meremas punggung Naruto kuat. Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya hanyut oleh kata-kata cinta Naruto.

Setidaknya sejak saat ini ia akan mulai membangun sesuatu yang nyata. Ia akan membuat Naruto mencintainya hingga dalam dan meski Naruto sadar dari ini semua, dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Sasuke. Tidak akan.

Dan sebagai tanda klaimnya, Sasuke mencium Naruto kuat didepan Karin yang memerah dan Suigetsu yang ber'ew' ria.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Akhirnya dibuat sequel juga _

Semoga tidak mengecewakan :"

Daaaan sementara cerita ini saya tandai sebagai komplit :)

Jika saya bisa maka saya akan membuat part 3 nya :D

Terima kasih kepada mereka yang meninggalkan review,vote dan memasukan cerita ini ke reading list kalian :))

Aku akan sangat senang membaca kesan kalian mengenai fic ini ^ ^

Tinggalkan jejak kalian ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Note: cerita ini khusus 18+, jika kalian di bawah umur harap tidak menyalahkan author atas scene atau bahasa yang dewasa.**

Kebahagiaan itu hal nyata untuk Naruto, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, bahkan ketika Sasuke memutuskan mereka akan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk merekrut anggota terakhir.

Sasuke berada di depan barisan, memimpin dalam diam. Naruto di belakangnya bersama Karin, Suigetsu ada di akhir - mengeluh tentang panasnya cuaca.

.

"Dia berada di dalam." Karin mengatakan dengan penuh keyakinan, menaikkan kembali posisi kacamatanya. Sasuke mengangguk sekali.

Ketika tim mereka akan memasuki menara - markas milik Orochimaru itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menyerang ke arah Sasuke.

Dengan tanggap Sasuke menarik Kusanagi miliknya, menahan pukulan besar yang di arahkan kepadanya. Tanpa menahan waktu lebih lama, Sasuke mengalirkan energi listriknya ke Kusanagi, pedang itu berkilat dengan energi listrik kemudian dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Sasuke menancapkan Kusanaginya ke dada pria aneh tersebut.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke menendang pria yang memuntahkan darah akibat tusukan pedangnya itu jauh dari Kusanagi miliknya.

Pria itu hendak bangkit untuk menuangkan amarahnya ke Sasuke, namun Suigetsu dengan cepat memenggal kepalanya.

Sasuke mendongak ke arah menara di hadapannya.

"Ini bukan dia, fisiknya terlihat sama namun perubahannya berbeda." ucap Karin, gadis berambut merah itu menatap jijik pada mayat di dekat kakinya.

"Naruto, kau di sini bersama Karin." Sasuke berkata sebelum dia berlari masuk di ikuti Suigetsu.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia ingin masuk, tapi dia tahu betul jika membantah Sasuke hanya akan mengacaukan rencananya.

"Apa lagi, menunggu." Karin menjawab dengan nada dinginnya.

Naruto mengernyit tak suka, dia menatap ke menara.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin direkrut Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

Karin menatap Naruto.

"Seorang monster," jawab Karin. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tegang. "Menara ini berisi semua orang yang segelnya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Tapi diantara kekacauan orang-orang di sini, hanya Juugo yang paling berbahaya. Segelnya membuat dia haus pertarungan." lanjut Karin.

"Karin, kemampuanmu itu apa semacam mata byakugan dari Hyuuga? Kau bisa merasakan cakra yang ada di dalam diriku, bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan cakra tambahan dalam diriku sendiri." Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

Karin melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Aku memiliki pendeteksi cakra, aku bisa membedakan cakra seseorang bahkan dari jarak yang jauh."

"Sasuke benar-benar memilih orang-orang yang hebat ya." Naruto berkomentar dengan senyum lebar, Karin membenarkan kacamatanya kembali, menutupi rona merah yang menghias pipinya karena ucapan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, meski aku hanya satu-satunya Uzumaki yang tersisa tapi aku tidak bisa diremehkan." Karin berkata dengan kepala di dongakkan ke atas penuh bangga.

"Uzuma - " ucapan Naruto terpotong begitu menara bagian atas runtuh dan siluet putih dari baju yang dikenakan Sasuke terlihat jatuh ke bawah.

Terdengar bunyi berdebum keras.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?!" Suigetsu berteriak dari lubang besar tempat Sasuke jatuh.

"Oh sial!" Suigetsu berkata panik, kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Karin dan Naruto.

Keduanya sontak menatap ke arah seseorang yang tertawa maniak.

"Itu Juugo." ucap Karin dengan nada waspada. Naruto mengangguk kecil, dia segera mencari di mana Sasuke berada, ternyata di hadapan Juugo sedang menahan pukulan Juugo yang kuat dengan Kusanagi miliknya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, bergerak dengan cepat membuat segel tangan ketika ia melihat Juugo berhasil memojokkan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Karin berteriak ke arah Naruto yang telah memanggil dua bunshin kemudian membuat rasengan, tapi bedanya tangan bunshinlah yang memegang rasengannya. Kedua bunshin itu tidak menghilang, mereka berlari bersama Naruto menuju Juugo, mengacuhkan Karin yang berteriak seperti kepanasan.

Naruto melempar kunai ke arah Juugo, mengalihkan perhatian Juugo dari Sasuke. Juugo tertawa makin keras, dalam sekejap dia menghilang dan mengarahkan pukulannya kepada Naruto.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, bibirnya tertutup rapat. Segel di leher Sasuke mulai menyebar dengan cepat.

Juugo yang terfokus pada Naruto yang berlari menjauh darinya, tidak melihat dua bunshin datang. Satu bunshin muncul di belakang Juugo dan mencekal leher Juugo dengan kencang. Dengan satu pukulan sikut, bunshin itu menghilang, tapi cukup waktu untuk bunshin satunya melancarkan ransengan. Mulut Juugo terbuka lebar, tawa maniaknya tertahan, tangan bunshin Naruto menekan perut keras Juugo dengan rasengannya.

Juugo terlempar.

Ketika bunshin Naruto menghilang, Naruto yang asli tersenyum lebar melihat rencananya berhasil.

Sesaat kemudian Juugo bangkit, tak ada tawa dari bibirnya, matanya memincing tajam ke arah Naruto. Juugo mengeram dan sesaat kemudian Juugo sudah berada di depan Naruto. Naruto terkejut, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ketika tangan Juugo akan menghantam Naruto, Sasuke muncul. Seluruh tubuhnya hitam, dia datang terbang dibantu oleh sayap berbentuk seperti tangan.

Dengan mudah Sasuke menerjang Juugo sebelum Juugo sempat melukai Naruto. Dicengkramnya leher Juugo dengan sangat kuat.

Bibir Sasuke tertutup rapat, wajahnya penuh ambisi membunuh. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih mencengkram Juugo itu semakin kuat mencengkram, Juugo yang kalap akan menendang Sasuke namun Sasuke membaca gerakannya terlebih dahulu. Juugo dilempar dengan begitu mudah, kemudian dengan gerakan yang sulit diikuti oleh mata normal, Sasuke sudah muncul di belakang Juugo, menghajar Juugo tanpa ampun.

Naruto memperhatikan dalam diam, mulutnya terbuka kecil. Karin berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, ikut campur dalam pertarungan mereka?! Apa kau ingin mati, bodoh!" Karin memaki Naruto yang masih terpaku pada Sasuke yang tidak juga berhenti menghajar Juugo meski Juugo terlihat sudah kalah.

"Dimana Sasuke?!" Suigetsu muncul di belakang mereka. Karin mendeath glare manusia air itu, "Apa kau tidak punya mata, lembek?" jawab Karin ketus.

"Woah! Sasuke mengamuk... Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menghentikan Sasuke? Kita datang kemari untuk merekrut Juugo kan, bukan untuk membunuhnya." komentar Suigetsu yang juga menyadari jika Sasuke menghajar Juugo secara berlebihan meski Juugo sudah tidak memakai tanda kutukannya.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang hentikan, aku belum ingin mati." jawab Karin ikut mengamati pertarungan.

Naruto menutup mulutnya. Ia berlari ke arah Sasuke, mengabaikan Karin yang lagi-lagi meneriaki kebodohan Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar ketika Sasuke akan menancapkan Kusanagi di jantung Juugo yang tengah tergeletak di bawah tekanan kaki kanan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang akan berlari ke arahnya. Perubahan segel di tubuhnya mulai menghilang begitu ia melihat Naruto baik-baik saja, rambutnya kembali normal, sayap tangannya menghilang di balik punggungnya, warna kulitnya menjadi putih kembali. Sasuke mengangkat kakinya dari atas tubuh Juugo, tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah Juugo, Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto.

Di sarungkannya kembali Kusanagi di pinggangnya, bajunya telah robek karena perubahannya tadi. Ia mengacuhkan Juugo yang terbatuk-batuk saat mencoba bangkit.

Sasuke melangkah dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Naruto yang sadar jika Sasuke melangkah menuju ke arahnya dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Um.. aku hanya ingin menghentikanmu sebelum membunuh Juugo. Kita butuh Juugo di dalam tim kitakan, jadi-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia justru berlari berlawanan dari Sasuke - berlari ke arah Karin yang bersedekap dada menatap Naruto penuh amarah.

Tanpa melihat pun Naruto tahu jika Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, aku minta maaaaaf." Naruto berteriak sambil berlari mendekati titik aman bersama timnya yang lain - jauh dari Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika ia sampai pada Karin, Suigetsu tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto, pedang besarnya ditancapkan di tanah.

Naruto melirik dari punggung Karin. Alisnya bertaut ketika tidak menemukan Sasuke.

Naruto memekik terkejut ketika tangan mencengkram belakang lehernya, sesaat kemudian tubuh Naruto dipaksa menjauh dari Karin dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang menatap Naruto penuh amarah.

Naruto akan membela dirinya namun Sasuke justru membawa wajah Naruto lebih dekat ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan keras, gigi nya bahkan membentur bibir Naruto, Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepala Naruto kemudian memaksa mencium Naruto dengan bringas.

Sasuke mengacuhkan Suigetsu yang mengerang jijik ataupun Karin yang lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah merah.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Ia mendeath glare Naruto.

"Jangan kau lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi." Sasuke berkata dengan menahan marah. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari leher Naruto.

"Aku tidak berpikir Sasuke. Aku melihatmu terpojok jadi aku reflek melakukan itu. Maafkan aku." Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, dia menunduk berulang kali.

Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto, tidak menjawab permohonan maaf yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Karin, periksa keadaan Juugo." Sasuke memerintahkan. Uchiha muda itu berjalan masuk ke menara kembali, Suigetsu mengangkat pedangnya kemudian mengikuti Sasuke masuk, Naruto berlari sambil terus meminta maaf pada Sasuke - yang masih diam, mengacuhkan Naruto.

Karin bersedekap dada kesal mendekati Juugo yang kini justru berbaring di tanah sambil menatap langit.

.

Sasuke masuk, memeriksa beberapa ruangan untuk melihat apa ada hal penting di tempat ini. Ia menemukan pakaian berwarna abu-abu dengan sletting di bagian depannya, Sasuke memakainya dengan terpaksa ketimbang dia bertelanjang dada sepanjang perjalanan mereka nanti.

Naruto sudah diam tidak meminta maaf dan kini berfokus membongkar-bongkar gulungan jutsu yang ada di salah satu kamar. Tak ada jutsu berharga.

"Tak ada apapun, Sasuke." Suigetsu berkata dengan bosan. Wajahnya ditopang tangannya yang bersandar di dinding.

"Hm." Sasuke menjawab. Ia masih sibuk membaca satu gulungan. Setelah puas Sasuke menggulung kembali gulungan tersebut dan menyimpannya di tas kecil di belakangnya.

Tanpa intruksi Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan, dengan erangan lelah dari Suigetsu dan Naruto, mereka keluar bergabung bersama Juugo dan Karin.

Sasuke mendekati kedua timnya, ia melempar satu pakaian ke arah Juugo - pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia pakai hanya saja milik Juugo berukuran lebih besar.

Juugo menangkap baju yang Sasuke lempar dengan mudah, ia bangun dan memakai baju itu. Baju itu ternyata terlalu kecil untuknya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dalam dua atau tiga hari semua lukanya akan sembuh. Segel kutukan miliknya menyembuhkan lukanya dengan cepat." Karin melapor. Sasuke menatap Juugo, "Apa kamu bisa melanjutkan perjalanan?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke, aku rasa hari ini sampai di sini saja dulu." Karin menyela Sasuke. Pemimpin tim itu menautkan alisnya.

"Bukannya aku meremehkan kemampuan Naruto, tapi di usia kehamilannya saat ini, perjalanan jauh tanpa henti akan membebani tubuhnya, meski Naruto punya cakra besar tapi kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko." ucap Karin sambil memandang Naruto. Naruto menatap Karin balik dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku baik-baik saja." sahut Naruto kesal.

Sasuke terdiam memikirkan usulan Karin. Karin adalah satu-satunya wanita di tim mereka, Sasuke jadi teringat saat Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari rektumnya, saat itu dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan berkat Kabuto dia masih bisa merawat Naruto. Sekarang Naruto sedang hamil, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus diantisipasi ketika seseorag sedang hamil, tapi alasan Karin semua masuk akal.

"Karin, apa kau bisa merasakan desa di sekitar sini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tenang.

Karin menutup matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan marah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke! Aku masih bisa melanjutkan perjalanan, aku tidak selemah itu." Naruto berkata kesal, ia menggerutukkan giginya.

"Diamlah Naruto." Sasuke berkata acuh. Naruto membuka-menutup mulutnya ingin marah, karena tidak bisa maka Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekati Suigetsu yang sedang duduk mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

Naruto merajuk. Kenapa Sasuke selalu seenaknya? Naruto masih bisa melanjutkan perjalanan, selama ini Naruto kuat. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, menunggu intruksi selanjutnya dari Sasuke. Ia duduk di samping Suigetsu, tangannya langsung menyentuh perutnya sendiri tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Mereka berlari menuju desa terdekat - sebenarnya jauh karena menara itu berada di pulau terpencil di tengah lautan. Mereka berlari di atas air. Masih dengan formasi sama, Sasuke di depan, Naruto di belakang Sasuke, di samping kanan-kiri Naruto adalah Karin dan Suigetsu, Juugo berada di paling belakang.

Naruto terus berlari, ia lupa berapa lama ia telah berlari. Dari menara di mana mereka membebaskan Karin ke tempat Juugo membutuhkan empat hari, Naruto tidak merasa lelah karena Sasuke memastikan jika Naruto makan teratur dan mendapat istirahat. Tapi memang benar ucapan Karin, sekuat apapun Naruto tapi tubuh Naruto saat ini tidak stabil dengan adanya kehamilan mengejutkan ini.

Naruto tadinya berlari di atas lautan bersama yang lain, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto tidak bisa merasakan cakranya, tubuhnya seketika lemas, mata Naruto membelalak ketika ia jatuh dengan cepat ke lautan.

Tangan Naruto mencoba menggapai permukaan, karena panik Naruto mencoba memanggil nama Sasuke, tapi itu kecerobohan hingga air masuk ke mulutnya. Naruto jadi sesak. Tubuhnya lemas, lautan yang luas itu terasa sangat hangat mungkin karena ini sudah sore.

Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang berenang dan mencoba meraih tangannya yang menjulur.

Satu tangan melingkar di perut Naruto penuh hati-hati, setelah dekat barulah Naruto bisa melihat jika Sasuke lah yang menarik tubuhnya ke atas. Tangan Sasuke yang satunya mencoba mendorong mereka untuk muncul ke atas permukaan laut. Naruto menutup mulutnya tenang, jika Sasuke sudah di sini artinya Naruto aman.

Wajah Sasuke masih tak berekspresi - meski Naruto tahu jika yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini sangat sulit tapi Sasuke tidak mengeluh. Tak lama beban keduanya menjadi lebih ringan dan Naruto melihat jika Suigetsu telah mendorong keduanya dari dalam air, ah Naruto lupa jika Suigetsu adalah manusia air.

Ketika mereka berhasil muncul di permukaan, Naruto segera menarik nafas dalam dan terbatuk beberapa kali karena air yang masuk ke hidungnya. Juugo segera menarik tangan Sasuke yang menjulur. Kaki Sasuke segera menapak di atas air.

Manik hitam itu menyusuri seluruh tubuh Naruto. Ia memangku tubuh Naruto karena Naruto sudah terlalu kelelahan.

Sasuke menyibakkan rambut basah Naruto, ia menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar dan tertawa disertai batuk.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Suigetsu yang berenang di sekitar Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu, dia menatap Juugo yang mengangguk pelan kemudian mengangkat Naruto dari pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, Juugo berjalan mendekat bersama Naruto dan menaruh Naruto di punggung Sasuke, Sasuke membetulkan posisi Naruto kemudian menyanggah berat Naruto dengan menaruh tangannya di bawah pantat Naruto.

"Sasuke.." Naruto berkata pelan, ia terdengar khawatir mungkin karena Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke.

"Istirahatlah Naruto." Sasuke berkata pelan, kembali membetulkan posisi Naruto, Naruto mengencangkan pegangannya yang mengitari leher Sasuke.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan." Sasuke memberi perintah. Semua tidak bisa menolak perintah dari sang ketua.

Karin bergumam pelan, "Sudah aku katakan bukan."

.

"Sasuke, biar aku yang menggendongnya." Juugo menawarkan ketika ia melihat Sasuke membetulkan posisi Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Lautan ini sangat panjang dan daratan mungkin sebentar lagi akan terlihat.

"Tidak perlu." jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia masih belum bisa mengontrol rasa possesifnya, meski ia tahu niat Juugo baik, namun membiarkan orang lain membawa Naruto - membiarkan Naruto bergantung pada orang lain selain Sasuke membuat dia merasa tidak suka.

Sasuke terus berlari. Ia memikirkan bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa seceroboh ini, membiarkan Naruto mengikuti pergerakan mereka di kondisinya itu. Padahal Sasuke mendengar sendiri jika Naruto sedang mengandung anaknya, sungguh ceroboh, mungkin mereka harus beristirahat dulu atau meninggalkan Naruto di tempat aman dan setelah semua ancaman telah dieliminasi, Sasuke akan kembali bersama Naruto. Keluarganya akan aman. Tapi tidak bisa, ia tidak ingin Naruto jauh darinya saat ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto ketika Sasuke tak ada.

Tangan Sasuke mengerat. Ia benar-benar terkejut tadi ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggil namanya dengan panik bersamaan dengan suara jatuh ke air. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung berenang mengejar Naruto. Ia sangat khawatir ketika melihat Naruto yang semakin tenggelam, tubuh Naruto terlihat begitu lemas.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kesalahan ini terjadi lagi.

Dia terlalu fokus untuk menyingkirkan ancaman luar yang akan menghancurkan keluarga barunya tapi ia tidak sadar jika sikap terburu-burunya lah yang mengancam keselamatan Naruto.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja Sasuke. Tapi kita juga butuh dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi Naruto secara menyeluruh." Karin berucap sambil menatap Sasuke yang memangku tubuh Naruto. Naruto telah berbaring di atas tubuh Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di daratan, Juugo dalam diam mengumpulkan kayu kering dan membuat api unggun di dekat Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan Karin, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Uchiha muda ini hanya mengangguk kecil. Karin bangkit dan mencari tempat untuk duduk.

Tangan Sasuke mengitari perut Naruto. Protektif.

Sasuke membiarkan timnya yang lain beristirahat - meski Juugo berkeliling memastikan area ini aman. Api unggun yang dibuat oleh Juugo mulai menghangatkan tubuh Naruto.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan berdampingan dengan yang lainnya, Naruto masih tertidur di punggung Sasuke.

Ini adalah desa yang cukup ramai ternyata, ketika mereka lewat tak ada yang memperhatikan, artinya memang desa ini digunakan sebagai desa transit. Sasuke bersyukur karena dengan begitu tak ada yang menganggu mereka.

Mereka menginap di penginapan yang cukup mewah, di daerah sini tidak ada pemandian air panas karena itu mereka harus memilih penginapan mahal karena Sasuke ingin Naruto bisa berendam air panas - agar sang blonde tidak sakit akibat jatuh ke lautan tadi.

.

Sasuke menaruh Naruto hati-hati di atas ranjang kamar mereka.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berkeliling ruangan memeriksa apa saja fasilitas yang disediakan oleh penginapan ini. Ruangan mereka luas, ranjangnya pun besar, ruangan mereka bahkan memiliki balkon yang menghadap laut.

Sasuke menemukan beberapa jubah mandi serta hakama-kimono sederhana di dalam lemari kecil dekat kamar mandi.

Sasuke mengambil dua hakama berwarna hitam, ia menaruhnya di samping Naruto. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pakaian miliknya yang dipakai oleh Naruto. Sasuke menaruh pakaian kotor itu di keranjang yang disediakan oleh pihak penginapan.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Naruto yang tertidur di atas ranjang tanpa mengenakan apapun. Wajahnya begitu tenang saat tidur, Sasuke merangkak ke atas ranjang, tangannya mulai menyusuri tubuh Naruto.

Terakhir mereka melakukan itu sebelum Sasuke membunuh Orochimaru dan pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu. Dan perasaan dèjavu muncul, saat itu pertama kali mereka bersetubuh adalah saat Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

Sudut bibir Sasuke naik sedikit. Ia melepaskan pakaiannya, melemparkan pakaian itu dengan tepat ke dalam keranjang tanpa melihat.

Tangan Sasuke mulai kembli menyusuri tubuh Naruto, dimulai dengan mengusap bibir Naruto, pindah ke pipinya, setelahnya Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto, dibawanya tangan itu ke depan wajahnya. Sasuke mencium telapak tangan Naruto dengan lembut. Selagi Naruto tertidur maka Sasuke bisa bebas mengeluarkan semua kasih sayang yang dirasakannya selama ini.

Apa jadinya jika Naruto atau orang-orang tahu jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke mampu bersikap sangat lembut, itu sama saja Sasuke menyatakan kelemahannya sendiri.

Tangan Sasuke kembali ke nipple Naruto, mengusapnya berulangkali hingga nipple itu menegang, tangan Sasuke berhenti mengusap ketika bayangan Kabuto dan Orochimaru yang waktu itu sempat menyentuh Naruto, memainkan nipple Naruto dengan jari-jari mereka.

Manik hitam Sasuke menggelap emosi, berapa kali pun Sasuke berusaha melupakan kejadian itu tapi tidak bisa, ia selalu mengingat kegagalan yang dilakukannya, bagaimana ia tidak bisa mencegah mereka dengan seenaknya menyentuh Naruto.

Karena emosi Sasuke segera menundukkan wajahnya, ia menjilat nipple Naruto sebelum menghisap nipple itu dengan mulutnya.

Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya tak nyaman meski dirinya sedang tertidur. Melihat itu sudut bibir Sasuke naik kembali, dengan pandangan terfokus pada wajah Naruto, Sasuke kembali mencicipi dada Naruto.

Ia senang melihat reaksi dari Naruto. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika bayi mereka lahir dan menyusu pada Naruto. Seperti apa bayi - ah, bukan tapi Menma, seperti apa Menma nantinya.

Tangan Sasuke kembali mengusap perut Naruto yang masih rata. Kini Sasuke pun bisa merasakan cakra Menma yang ada di rahim Naruto jika ia mengaktifkan sharingannya. Wajah Sasuke menggurat senyum kecil.

.

Naruto mengerang pelan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, sebuah perasaan dèjavu menghampirinya.

Naruto menutup matanya dengan lengan tangan kanannya, ia mengerang pelan, "Sasuke..."

"Akhirnya kamu bangun Naruto." Sasuke yang berada di atas Naruto segera menjauhkan lengan Naruto dari matanya, wajah Naruto memerah, bibirnya bengkak karena dilumat oleh Sasuke sejak dia masih tidur, dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menyetubuhi Naruto ketika Naruto tertidur.

"Kau curang Sasuke." Naruto bergumam pelan, ia mencengkram rambut hitam Sasuke dengan keras ketika Sasuke tidak menyahut ucapan Naruto, malahan menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menjambaki rambutnya, ia pun membalas dengan menggigit area di sekitar nipple Naruto hingga Naruto berdesis kesakitan.

Sasuke mengangkat pinggul Naruto lebih tinggi, kedua tangannya menekan kedua samping pinggul tersebut.

Keduanya terbawa nafsu. Naruto yang baru bangun tidurpun melupakan rasa kantuknya.

.

Naruto mengerang lelah.

"Sas, kau mesum! Berhenti, duh." Naruto mengerang tak tahan, Sasuke menyetubuhinya berulang kali dan dia hanya memberi jeda setengah jam untuk beristirahat sebelum kemudian memulai ronde baru persetubuhan mereka.

Tubuh Naruto terasa sensitif, setiap sentuhan Sasuke sekarang tidak membawa nikmat kembali, tapi membawa rasa sakit.

"Sassss." Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke jauh - Sasuke yang sedang berada di belakang punggung Naruto, Naruto terbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi perut di bawah, sedangkan pinggulnya masih di tahan oleh kedua tangan Sasuke. Naruto memalingkan wajah ke samping berusaha menatap mata Sasuke, tangan Naruto mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sasuke namun nihil.

"Sebentar lagi." gerutu Sasuke yang masih nafsu dengan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menyerah, ia justru mencengkram bantal kuat-kuat meski tubuhnya terdorong-dorong ke depan. Naruto menggigiti bantal itu menahan semuanya.

Kemudian lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan sperma Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya, Sasuke jatuh ke samping Naruto, ditariknya Naruto ke dada Sasuke.

Uchiha muda itu mengusap perut Naruto lembut, gestur maaf yang tidak bisa diucapkan Sasuke. Naruto menerima permintaan maaf itu dengan membalikkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas.

Mereka saling memeluk selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, sebelum Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya dari rektum Naruto, dia melangkah tanpa malu - meski telanjang menuju lemari kecil di dekat kamar mandi, mengambil handuk tebal - untuk menutupi tubuh bawahnya. Sasuke beranjak ke arah kamar mandi, menyalakan air panas untuk mengisi bathtub, setelahnya Sasuke menyalakan air dingin. Ketika suhu cukup panas untuk berendam, Sasuke mematikan krannya dan beranjak keluar. Ia melihat Naruto tertidur dengan posisi sebelum ia tinggal tadi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjang. Sang raven tahu jika Naruto bisa mendengarnya datang, tapi Naruto enggan bangun. Akhirnya Sasuke memaksa Naruto berguling ke samping.

"Aku tidak ingin bergerak. Aku lelah." Naruto mengerang.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tanpa peduli apa mau Naruto, Sasuke kemudian menskop tubuh Naruto ke pelukannya.

Naruto terkejut dan reflek berpegangan pada pundak Sasuke.

"Brengsek." rajuk Naruto dengan tatapan ditajamkan. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil dan mencium dahi Naruto.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menurunkan Naruto ke dalam bathtub, Naruto berdesis pelan ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan air panas tapi kelamaan Naruto justru menghela nafas lega, merasakan otot-ototnya menjadi sangat rileks.

Sasuke melepaskan handuknya yang dipakainya dan menggantungnya. Kemudian ia bergerak ke belakang Naruto, dengan pengertian Naruto menggeser posisinya, membiarkan Sasuke duduk di belakangnya dan menaruh Naruto di pangkuannya.

Naruto menguap lelah.

"Aku mengantuk." Naruto berucap lemas. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

"Tidurlah, Naruto." Sasuke berucap pelan. Ketika mata Naruto tertutup, Sasuke membasahi rambut Naruto dengan hati-hati kemudian menshampokan nya.

Selama mandi Naruto tidak terbangun sedikitpun. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya khawatir. Naruto jadi terlalu mudah tertidur dan sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Itu artinya ada barang yang harus diburu oleh Sasuke menyangkut kehamilan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa tidur di kasur empuk." Karin berkomentar senang, wajahnya berseri.

"Tukang mengeluh." sahut Suigetsu. Karin dengan cepat menatap tajam Suigetsu.

"Siapa yang sepanjang perjalanan mengeluh kepanasan dan kita terpaksa berhenti? Dasar lembek." balas Karin penuh sarkastik, ia bersedekap dada.

"Naruto." seenak jidatnya Suigetsu menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto menyahut tak terima. Tim Taka ini tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan desa yang ramai - ditambah dengan teriakan dan perkelahian mulut antara Karin, Suigetsu, dan Naruto membuat suasana terasa makin riuh.

Sasuke dan Juugo hanya diam membiarkan tim mereka di belakang berkelahi mulut.

Ketika tim mereka mendapat perhatian lebih dari pejalan sekitar, barulah Sasuke bertindak dengan menarik kerah belakang hakama yang Naruto pakai, Naruto yang tetap tidak ingin disalahkan malah terus bicara pada Suigetsu - yang terus mengompori Naruto, Karin sudah mulai tenang karena dia lebih memilih harga dirinya terpasang tinggi ketimbang mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan berkelahi dengan dua orang bodoh itu.

Sasuke yang tidak dianggap pun mendeath glare Suigetsu, manusia air itu menutup mulutnya rapat. Melihat Suigetsu yang diam Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kerah belakang hakama Naruto dan langsung kembali berjalan di depan.

.

Desa transit memang memiliki banyak pengunjung, toko-toko berjejer di sepanjang jalan, Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang menghiraukan sekitarnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap Naruto. Ada sebuah kedai yang terus ditatap Naruto, Sasuke memperhatikan daftar menu yang ditulis di papan hitam, salah satunya: ramen.

"Tidak." Sasuke berucap pelan dan tegas, kembali berjalan mengacuhkan Naruto, timnya yang lain juga ikut sibuk memperhatikan sekitar. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kuat ketika ucapannya sama sekali dihiraukan Sasuke, dengan usaha kerasnya Naruto berhasil memaksa Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke ingin berjalan keluar namun Naruto lebih kuat lagi menarik Sasuke ke dalam. Sambutan selamat datang terdengar, Sasuke menghela nafas, pada akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan dirinya dibawa Naruto menuju satu meja yang cukup luas di belakang.

Naruto menarik Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, Suigetsu duduk di kursi dekat dinding sendirian, Karin dan Juugo duduk di sofa panjang di depan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Pelayan datang menyambut mereka, memberi menu sembari sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke, Naruto dengan cepat menyambar menu dan menunjukkan nya kepada Suigetsu - dalam selera makan Naruto dan Suigetsu adalah sahabat baik, ia tidak sadar jika banyak pengunjung menatap Sasuke dengan hati di mata mereka.

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lengan hakama hitamnya, ia bersender dan menatap ke jendela - telah menyerah sepenuhnya ketika semua anggota timnya itu terlihat senang.

Karin sibuk mendeath glare pelayan wanita yang terus-terusan berfangirl ke arah Sasuke, Juugo dengan tenang memilih makanannya dalam diam - mengacuhkan semua perhatian yang ditujukan pada kelompok mereka.

"Dua miso ramen jumbo-" Sasuke menyambar dengan cepat menu yang dipegang Naruto ketika mendengar apa yang akan dipesan oleh sang blonde, "Tidak." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto mencoba merebut kembali menu di tangan Sasuke namun pemuda raven itu menjauhkan menu dari Naruto dan memesankan untuk keduanya.

.

Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap, meski hanya bisa memakan ramen satu mangkuk ukuran sedang namun Naruto bahagia, setidaknya dia bisa memakan makanan favoritnya.

Tim taka yang lain masih memakan makanan pesanan mereka dengan lambat dan sesekali mereka menatap kagum pada cara makan Naruto yang cepat - kecuali Suigetsu yang sejak awal tahu seberapa besar nafsu makan Naruto.

Sasuke menyodorkan satu mangkuk besar salad ke arah Naruto saat ia melihat Naruto mengesampingkan mangkuk ramennya yang kosong.

Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Itu pesananmu Sasuke, kenapa kau berikan kepadaku?" tanya Naruto memasang wajah jijik, tak sudi pada kumpulan sayur dan buah di hadapannya.

"Makan ini." Sasuke berucap penuh intimidasi, disodorkan lagi mangkuk itu.

Naruto mendorong mangkuk itu kembali ke arah Sasuke, teman setimnya pura-pura tidak melihat aksi dorong-mendorong mangkuk salad yang terjadi selama beberapa menit.

Sasuke menangkap lengan Naruto kesal karena si blonde itu tidak mau mendengarkan kata-katanya, "Jika kau tidak ingin makan, maka aku akan memaksamu."

"Brengsek." Naruto bergumam sangat pelan.

Sasuke melepaskan lengan Naruto dan menyeringai kecil penuh kemenangan ketika Naruto menyambar mangkuk salad itu dengan cemberut. Wajah Naruto semakin menggelap ketika beberapa meja di sekitar mereka - yang berisi gadis-gadis berteriak kegirangan melihat senyum menyebalkan dari Uchiha Sasuke. Akhirnya sang blonde ini sadar jika lagi-lagi Sasuke mendapatkan perhatian dari fansnya. Semua itu membuat Naruto makin kesal, dia mengunyah saladnya dengan kasar.

Sasuke kembali bersender di kursinya, dengan puas memandang Naruto yang berhasil ia bujuk untuk makan makanan sehat - tidak sadar akan mood buruk Naruto yang menatap penuh amarah pada gadis-gadis yang menatap kagum ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalian bisa berpencar, kita akan berkumpul lagi sore ini di penginapan." Sasuke berucap tenang, ia mengambil teh hijau yang dipesannya, meminum teh itu dengan elegan.

Anggota timnya yang lain bisa mengerti makna dari apa yang dikatakan Sasuke hanya mengangguk, mereka harus mengumpulkan berbagai informasi dari desa yang ramai ini, sudah dipastikan jika informasi akan keluar masuk dengan mudah dan jika mereka bisa mendapat sumber yang tepat maka informasi penting akan mudah didapat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu bos." Suigetsu memberi salut hormat sebagai kepura-puraan, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara atas sikap Suigetsu terhadap Sasuke. Suigetsu tertawa dan pergi, tapi sebelum berkata, "Kau yang bayar Sasuke!"

Karin menggeleng pelan kepalanya, dengan gaya penuh bangga gadis berambut merah itu bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi juga.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi." Juugo berkata dengan pelan dan sopan, Naruto memberinya senyum lebar, dengan tangan melambai semangat pada satu-satunya anggota tim yang menurut Naruto sangat sopan dan tidak pernah membuat Naruto kesal.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, seberapapun ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja namun melihat Naruto yang bersikap begitu santai dengan pria lain membuat tangan Sasuke gatal untuk menarik kusanagi nya. Meski ia tahu jika Naruto dan Suigetsu hanya saling bercanda tapi ada rasa tidak suka setiap kali melihat mereka begitu dekat, ia mengingat saat mereka berdua masih di akademi dan saling mengejek-berkelahi seperti itu.

Cara Naruto bereaksi terhadap Juugo juga membuat Sasuke geram, pemuda blonde itu kelewat bodoh, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memasang senyum lebar menggoda pada pria lain sedangkan dia sendiri sedang mengandung anak Sasuke.

"Kau memikirkan apa Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya disela-sela memakan tomat. Naruto memang tidak sudi memakan salad namun lihat sekarang isi mangkuk itu sudah hampir habis. Dan lagi karena ekspresi penuh ambisi membunuh yang keluar dari wajah Sasuke membuat penggemar sang raven itu memalingkan wajah ketakutan - dan membuat Naruto kembali memakan saladnya dengan bahagia.

"Cepat habiskan, ada tempat yang harus kita kunjungi." Sasuke berucap dengan menahan emosinya.

.

"Kenapa kita ke toko buku?" Naruto bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya dan seperti sebelumnya Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Naruto dengan patuh mengikuti di belakang Sasuke, pemuda raven itu memperhatikan deretan buku dengan wajah serius.

Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik pada buku yang penuh kata-kata, ia mengedarkan pandangan dan ia berhenti pada buku yang familiar: Icha Icha Paradise versi terbaru yang pernah ia baca saat berlatih bersama Ero-sannin.

Naruto memegang kepalanya tiba-tiba, kenapa kepalanya sakit.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil dengan nada khawatir, dia memegang lengan Naruto.

"Kepalaku sakit, Sasuke."

Sasuke segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Naruto.

"Aku sudah menemukan buku yang kucari, kita bisa kembali ke penginapan." Sasuke berkata sembari mengiring Naruto hati-hati. Mata Naruto membelalak mendengarnya, ia langsung merasa bersalah karena sikapnya tadi justru menganggu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku sudah baik-baik saja Sasuke." Naruto menolak. Ia mencoba menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya jauh dari kesakitan.

"Diamlah, Naruto." Sasuke tetap memaksa Naruto. Mereka ke kasir dan membayar tiga buku yang dibeli Sasuke. Meski Naruto berkata baik-baik saja namun mata awas Sasuke tidak bisa dibohongi.

.

"Kau membeli buku apa, Sasuke?" Naruto berkata dengan nada normal kembali, kali ini benar-benar tak ada kesakitan lagi.

Tangan Sasuke masih berada di pundak Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan tanpa malu-malu bersandar pada lengan Sasuke yang menahan tubuhnya. Naruto merasa senang dengan perhatian yang Sasuke berikan, mereka adalah kekasih sejak lama tapi Sasuke jarang sekali menunjukan bentuk perhatiannya kepada Naruto.

"Buku mengenai kehamilan." Sasuke berucap dengan santainya. Naruto berhenti melangkah dan memandang Sasuke terkejut.

"Kau bohong." Naruto berucap dengan mata memincing penuh curiga. Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh keseriusan.

Naruto yang ditatap hanya bisa membuka-menutup mulutnya tak percaya, "Tapi kita tak memerlukannya, Sasuke. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko, atau kejadian kemarin akan terulang karena keteledoranku." Sasuke menjawab penuh keseriusan kembali, ia masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana Naruto yang tenggelam dalam pengawasannya.

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke kembali membuat mereka berjalan menuju penginapan.

"Dan Naruto, jika kamu merasakan sakit atau apapun yang aneh, kau harus segera memberitahuku."

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke penuh ketidak percayaan. Sasuke benar-benar memikirkan keadaannya dan kandungan Naruto. Semua perhatian itu membuat Naruto tersenyum, ia memegang perutnya di atas balutan hakama yang dikenakannya.

"Kau dengar itu Menma, ayahmu jadi sangat perhatian padamu." Naruto tertawa pelan sambil terus mengusap perutnya yang masih rata itu. Sasuke menautkan alisnya, tapi akhirnya Sasuke mendengus melihat sikap Naruto.

Pemuda raven itu menurunkan tangan kirinya dari pundak Naruto menuju perut Naruto, ia juga turut mengusap anak mereka.

"Itu karena ibumu itu bodoh untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri, Menma." Sasuke balas menyahut, ia tersenyum kecil ketika Naruto memprotes Sasuke yang memanggilnya sebagai seorang ibu.

Mereka berjalan dengan Naruto yang masih berisik memprotes, tapi langkah Naruto menjadi pelan begitu juga dengan suara Naruto yang perlahan menjadi lemah nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil dengan nada ragu.

"Hm."

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat Sakura-chan."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Perasaanmu saja Naruto. Kita harus kembali ke penginapan. Kamu butuh istirahat."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar saran dari Sasuke. Tapi Naruto sempat kembali melirik ke arah di mana ia melihat Sakura tadi.

.

.

.

Sasuke membaca buku tentang kehamilan dalam diam, di sampingnya Naruto sudah terlelap meski ini belum terlalu malam. Tapi menurut buku yang dibaca Sasuke, kelelahan dan mudah tertidur adalah hal wajar ketika seseorang sedang hamil, jadi Sasuke membiarkan Naruto tertidur.

Dengan begitu Naruto tidak perlu tahu apa yang Sasuke rencanakan. Sasuke menghentikan acara membacanya ketika ia merasakan cakra di luar kamarnya.

Dengan pelan Sasuke bangkit, ia menengok memastikan jika Naruto masih tertidur dan ia merasa lega melihat Naruto yang sangat lelap.

Uchiha muda itu membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat ketiga anggota timnya telah berkumpul. Dengan satu anggukan Sasuke memimpin timnya menuju kamar Juugo yang terletak lebih jauh dari kamar miliknya dan Naruto.

.

Setelah pintu kamar Juugo ditutup barulah mereka memasang wajah serius. Mereka berdiri tak jauh dari satu sama lain.

"Ninja Konoha ada disini, seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan dua orang pria, satu berambut putih dan satu lagi mirip denganmu, Sasuke. Konoha telah menyatakan jika Naruto adalah missing nin, dan mereka telah memberi mandat untuk membawa Naruto pulang, hidup atau mati." Karin berkata dengan serius, membuka pertemuan mereka. Wajah gadis berambut merah ini terlihat tidak senang.

"Hm." Sasuke menjawab singkat, menerima informasi ini dengan mudah. Ia sudah memperkirakan tindakan apa yang akan diambil pihak Konoha atas menghilangnya Naruto selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Mereka mungkin berpikir jika Naruto memilih mengejar Sasuke dan meninggalkan semuanya.

"Tapi sepertinya gadis itu bersih keras untuk membawa Naruto hidup-hidup. Dia berkata tidak akan membiarkan ninja Konoha lain menyakiti Naruto." tambah Karin. Kali ini Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura, karena Sasuke lah yang akan memastikan tidak ada satu ninja Konoha pun yang bisa menyentuh Naruto.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Karin dan menatap Suigetsu.

"Setelah pergantian pemimpin, desa Amegakure menjadi sangat tertutup, ada kemungkinan besar Akatsuki yang menduduki desa itu. Tapi aku sudah mencari kebenarannya, Akatsuki memang memiliki markas disana." Suigetsu melapor dengan senyum lebar, ia bisa mendapatkan informasi ini setelah mengancam seseorang dengan pedang besarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, puas dengan informasi yang didapat Suigetsu. Ini adalah informasi berharga.

"Kabuto masih hidup." Juugo berkata dengan tenang ketika gilirannya datang, tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya.

Mendengar berita itu semua mata menatap Juugo. Sasuke menajamkan matanya tanpa disadari, ia merasa jika keberadaan Kabuto akan membahayakan. Karena pria berkacamata itu tahu dengan eksperimen yang dikerjakan oleh Orochimaru. Kabuto benar-benar ancaman yang harus disingkirkan bersama dengan Akatsuki dan Konoha.

"Tapi ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya." lanjut Juugo.

"Oh sial! Kenapa dia tidak ikut mati bersama Orochimaru." erang Suigetsu kesal.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Sasuke?" Karin berkata mengacuhkan komentar Suigetsu.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hal yang harus dilakukannya bertambah sekarang. Ia harus mulai mengeliminasi dari yang terkecil.

Jika ia mengejar Kabuto, ia tidak tahu di mana pria berkacamata itu bersembunyi. Dan waktunya akan terbuang dengan pencarian sia-sia. Kalau begitu Kabuto akan Sasuke lenyapkan ketika waktunya tiba nanti.

Sasuke ingin menyerang Konoha, tapi Sasuke khawatir jika ingatan Naruto akan kacau jika mereka datang ke Konoha. Eksperimen Orochimaru itu bahkan belum mencapai satu tahun awal, Sasuke tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Melihat buku dari Jiraiya saja sudah membawa efek negatif pada Naruto, apalagi jika Naruto melihat Konoha. Dan penduduk Konoha sungguh berisik, mereka akan dengan pasti memicu ingatan asli Naruto untuk muncul. Jika Sasuke ingin menyerang Konoha ia tidak boleh membawa Naruto bersamanya atau ia bisa menyerang Konoha nanti.

Tapi di lain pihak jika dia berkonfrontasi dengan Akatsuki di Amegakure, dia tidak tahu ada berapa banyak anggota Akatsuki yang harus di lawannya. Tapi Sasuke tahu betul jika Akatsuki akan mengincar Naruto yang seorang Jinchuuriki, itu artinya ancaman yang harus disingkirkan terlebih dahulu adalah Akatsuki, lagipula Akatsuki memiliki kemungkinan kecil bisa memicu ingatan Naruto. Ini jalan teraman. Tinggal mencari cara menyingkirkan Akatsuki secara pelan-pelan.

"Besok kita akan berangkat menuju Amegakure, kita berhenti di beberapa desa untuk meninggalkan sedikit jejak. Kita akan memancing Akatsuki." Sasuke berkata dengan keputusan final.

Ketiga anggota itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Istirahatlah." Sasuke berucap pelan sebelum keluar dari kamar Juugo.

.

Sasuke berbaring di samping Naruto. Tangannya memeluk perut Naruto. Ia masih memikirkan rencana yang dibuatnya.

Naruto telah dinyatakan sebagai missing nin, itu artinya Akatsuki tidak akan membuang waktu mencari Naruto ke Konoha.

Dan berita dirinya yang membunuh Orochimaru telah menyebar luas, ia tidak akan heran jika Itachi nantinya akan datang menkonfrontasi dirinya.

Inilah rencananya, jika ia bisa dengan tepat menaruh informasi untuk anggota Akatsuki bahwa Naruto ada bersamanya, kemungkinan salah seorang anggota Akatsuki akan datang untuk merebut Naruto - jika beruntung yang datang kepadanya adalah Itachi. Dan setelah membunuh anggota Akatsuki itu, pemimpin missing nin tingkat S itu pasti akan mengirim yang lainnya untuk menangkap Sasuke dan Naruto, saat itu Sasuke bisa menghabisi Akatsuki satu persatu.

Tapi, Sasuke harus berhati-hati karena jika salah sedikit maka perhatian Konoha akan tertuju padanya bukannya Akatsuki.

Tangan Sasuke mengusap perut Naruto pelan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut keluarga barunya.

.

.

.

"Apa kita harus pergi pagi-pagi seperti ini? Aku masih mengantuk." Naruto mengerutu sembari memakai baju miliknya yang telah dicuci bersih - baju milik Sasuke yang sampai sekarang dipakai Naruto.

"Kita harus sampai sebelum malam pada desa selanjutnya, kita akan mengambil beberapa istirahat untukmu." Sasuke menjawab tenang, ia menyeleting baju abu-abunya.

Sasuke kembali memeriksa semua senjatanya.

"Aku masih mengantuk Sasuke." Naruto yang telah memakai baju dan telah mengemasi semua senjatanya, kembali berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Semua telah menunggu, Naruto." Sasuke berkata sambil menarik lengan Naruto. Dengan malas Naruto menuruti Sasuke.

Dan benar saja, ketiga teman tim mereka sudah bersiap. Setelah membereskan pembayaran, mereka pun berangkat.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana memangnya?" Naruto bertanya disela-sela istirahatnya.

Hari telah menjelang siang.

Sasuke memastikan Naruto tidak memaksakan dirinya sendiri seperti kemarin.

"Amegakure." jawab Sasuke mantap.

.

Mereka sampai di desa selanjutnya sebelum malam, tepat seperti perkiraan Sasuke.

Desa ini lebih sunyi dari desa sebelumnya. Kali ini tim mereka bermalam di penginapan yang sederhana.

Paginya Sasuke mengajak Naruto menyusuri desa, sementara anggota lain mencari informasi lagi.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan keesokkan harinya.

Untuk desa selanjutnya memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh. Butuh tiga hari jika mereka berlari. Mereka akhirnya berkemah di hutan.

Karena lama nya perjalanan Sasuke tidak ingin membuang kesempatan untuk melatih kemampuannya. Ia dan tim Taka harus siap melawan ninja kelas atas itu apapun kondisinya.

Pada siang hari mereka beristirahat kemudian Sasuke meminta timnya untuk latih tanding satu sama lain - kecuali Naruto yang Sasuke perintahkan untuk menunggu ikan sungai yang mereka tangkap matang dibakar. Naruto menolak untuk diam tapi nada perintah Sasuke sangat sulit untuk dibantah.

.

.

Mereka telah seminggu lebih pergi dari desa transit waktu itu, jarak mereka menuju Amegakure masihlah sangat jauh.

Selama itu Sasuke melatih kekompakan tim mereka. Meski anggotanya dibuat secara dadakan namun berkat kemampuan memimpin Sasuke yang hebat, membuat tim mereka jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kekompakan mereka telah lebih dalam seolah mereka telah lama menjadi tim. Mereka menjadi lebih dekat sekarang.

Tapi Sasuke tidak lupa meninggalkan jejak. Ia membawa Naruto berkeliling bersamanya setiap kali mereka berhenti di sebuah desa. Sasuke sengaja membiarkan beberapa orang yang meski telah diam-diam memperhatikan pergerakan Sasuke, lepas begitu saja.

Dan akhirnya usaha Sasuke membuahkan hasil.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke." suara sapaan asing itu membuat tim Taka siaga. Sasuke telah memegang gagang Kusanagi.

Mereka tengah beristirahat di tengah hutan. Suasana yang sepi dan pepohonan yang lebat membuat siapapun yang menyapa tadi sangat sulit untuk diketahui.

"Tunjukan dirimu." ucap Sasuke dingin. Matanya awas melirik sekitar.

Karin menatap sekitar bingung karena cakra yang dia rasakan terasa aneh, Suigetsu mengangkat pedangnya bersiaga, Juugo dengan tanggap berdiri di samping Naruto yang juga menatap sekitar dengan waspada.

"Tenanglah, aku datang untuk berbincang denganmu. Tapi tidak kusangka, rumor Jinchuuriki Kyuubi bersama seorang Uchiha adalah benar." seorang pria bertopeng muncul dari balik pepohonan, jubah bermotif awan pun membuat Sasuke sadar jika di hadapan mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki.

Naruto merasakan dirinya kaku seketika, ia juga kenal dengan jubah itu. Ia pernah berhadapan dengan mereka dua kali. Saat mencari Tsunade dan ketika menyelamatkan Gaara.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke singkat, ia masih bersiaga. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke Naruto, melihat sang blonde yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Orang bertopeng itu memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang, dan ah, menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

"Aku tidak tertarik." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kau pasti ingin mendengarnya. Ini mengenai Uchiha Itachi, Konoha, dan pembantaian klan Uchiha."

.

"Kau berbohong!" Naruto berteriak tak terima, Suigetsu menahan Naruto yang akan mengamuk. Pedangnya ia tancapkan di dekatnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Tangannya tak bergerak seinci pun dari gagang Kusanagi. Mereka tak bisa membaca dari ekspresi kosong Sasuke. Sang raven bahkan tidak memperhatikan bagaimana suara keras Naruto yang mulai terdengar lepas kendali.

"Konoha tidak mungkin dalang di balik pembantaian klan Uchiha! Kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan kami!" Naruto berteriak kembali.

Pria bertopeng itu masih bersandar santai. Ia telah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau bisa menanyakan kebenarannya pada Itachi atau tetua Konoha, mereka masih hidup dan menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat." pria itu menjawab dengan tenang. Ia berdiri tegak dan melangkah dua langkah mendekat.

Naruto mengambil nafas terburu. Suigetsu yang menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak menerjang pria bertopeng pun mulai mengusap pundak Naruto menenangkannya.

"Kau adalah orang yang polos Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, apa menurutmu Konoha adalah tempat suci? Desa itu penuh konspirasi. Kenapa Konoha membiarkan seorang bayi yang baru lahir sebagai Jinchuuriki? Mereka bahkan merahasiakan keberadaan monster yang ada di tubuhmu demi kepentingan mereka. Memangnya apa yang kau dapat selain hinaan dan kebencian? Jika mereka peduli maka mereka akan menjagamu lebih baik, kau akan dianggap pahlawan dan bukannya monster pembunuh. Jika mereka bisa menyingkirkan satu klan dari desa dengan mudah dan membalikkan kenyataannya, maka apa sulitnya menyingkirkan seorang bocah sepertimu?" pria bertopeng itu berucap dengan sangat tenang, seolah kata-katanya tidak mengandung racun yang pedih.

Naruto berhenti meronta. Matanya membesar tak percaya. Kata-kata pria itu begitu mengenai hatinya yang selalu tidak percaya diri.

"Memangnya menurutmu kenapa mereka membiarkan Sasuke pergi dari Konoha begitu saja? Karena mereka ingin menyingkirkan sisa-sisa dari klan yang mereka anggap berhianat." pria itu kembali berkata.

Naruto bernafas terburu-buru, emosinya memuncak. Ucapan Suigetsu untuk menenangkan Naruto sekarang tidak ada artinya. Karin pun ikut berdiri di sekitar Naruto, khawatir dengan kondisi teman setimnya itu.

"Konoha tidak seperti itu! Mereka membiarkanku mengejar Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak dihukum!" Naruto kembali membela Konoha. Tangan Naruto mengepal kuat.

Pria bertopeng itu tertawa pelan.

"Itu karena mereka tahu jika usahamu sia-sia, mereka mengirimmu untuk menyingkirkanmu yang seorang monster."

"Tidak mungkin. Teman-teman ku tidak seburuk itu!" Naruto kembali mengelak.

"Karena mereka tidak tahu kebenarannya sama sepertimu."

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata, nafasnya telah memburu, Karin terus menerus menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Apa kau tahu saat ini Konoha telah menyatakan dirimu sebagai missing nin, dan mereka memburumu, hidup atau mati."

Itu adalah pukulan terakhir. Rasa kesal, marah, tidak percaya, berkumpul jadi satu di hatinya. Mata Naruto mulai berair menahan semuanya. Naruto merasa sangat terkhianati pada desa yang selama ini dia bela. Tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar menahan amarah, tapi kemudian Naruto mengingat Menma yang masih ada di dalam perutnya sehingga amarah kebencian yang ada mulai Naruto tekan.

"Kau bohong..." Naruto bergumam pelan. Naruto melangkah mundur dengan lemas.

"Hentikan." akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara. Tangannya telah mengepal erat pada gagang Kusanagi.

"Darimana aku tahu kau tidak berbohong?" tantang Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak melirik sedikitpun pada Naruto yang mulai kehilangan energinya.

Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Apa menurutmu Itachi yang masih remaja bisa melawan semua anggota Uchiha saat itu? Tidak peduli apakah dia jenius, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa tanpa mendapat bantuan... Dan akulah yang membantu Itachi membunuh mereka." pria bertopeng itu mendongakkan wajahnya, dari balik lubang mata yang ada di topeng itu terlihatlah mata sharingan.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak sadar jika orang yang di hadapannya adalah seorang Uchiha. Tapi siapa yang bisa menduga jika masih ada Uchiha lain yang selamat pada malam mengenaskan itu?

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya dingin.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, cukup panggil aku Tobi. Aku datang atas perintah Uchiha Madara untuk mengajakmu menjadi anggota Akatsuki."

Sasuke akan kembali berbicara namun teriakan Suigetsu membuyarkannya, "Naruto!"

Sasuke melirik ke belakang dan melihat Naruto terbaring di tanah dengan Suigetsu yang berada di samping Naruto berteriak panik. Tangan Naruto meremas perutnya sendiri dengan kuat.

Barulah kini Sasuke menyadari kondisi Naruto. Wajah Naruto pucat, nafas nya terpotong-potong, tangannya mengitari perutnya sendiri dengan protektif.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang sudah berada di samping Naruto, melihat itu ketiga anggota lainnya langsung bersiaga di depan mereka. Mengambil posisi bertahan.

Tobi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku datang bukan untuk bertarung." Tobi berkata dengan tenang, sharingan nya terfokus pada Naruto.

"Tapi aku terkejut melihat Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dalam kondisi seperti ini, mungkin kami terlalu meremehkan kemampuan Orochimaru. Jadi Sasuke, apa kau adalah ayah dari bayi itu?" Tobi bertanya dengan santainya.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke singkat. Tentu saja, mereka yang memiliki sharingan pasti bisa melihat cakra kecil yang tumbuh di perut Naruto.

"Menarik." gumam Tobi.

Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke kuat-kuat. Sasuke sendiri merutuki dirinya yang tidak dengan cepat menghentikan Tobi sebelum pria itu berkata macam-macam, stress adalah hal berbahaya untuk kehamilan Naruto.

Sasuke menangkap wajah Naruto, memaksa Naruto menatap Sasuke. Manik sharingan Sasuke berputar, Naruto mengerang ketika melihat sharingan itu menangkap kesadarannya. Sekali lagi Sasuke harus memaksa Naruto untuk tertidur menggunakan sharingannya.

Setelah Naruto berhenti mencengkram tangan Sasuke, barulah sang raven menatap ke arah Tobi. Ia masih belum yakin.

"Dengan begini, kondisimu tidak menguntungkan untuk melawan. Bergabunglah dengan kami, Sasuke." Tobi kembali membujuk Sasuke dengan nada tenangnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalian tidak akan melukai Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Tangannya mengerat pada tubuh Naruto. Sharingannya yang masih aktif, menatap Tobi dengan tajam.

"Percayalah Sasuke. Kami ingin membangun kembali kejayaan Uchiha, dengan Naruto mengandung seorang Uchiha kecil, dia akan baik-baik saja. Jika kau bergabung, kau akan sangat diuntungkan. Kau bisa bertanya pada Uchiha Itachi mengenai rahasia yang disimpannya selama ini, kau juga bisa membalaskan dendammu dan Naruto pada Konoha. Apa kau tahu jika segel Jinchuuriki akan melemah ketika mereka akan melahirkan?" Tobi memiringkan kepalanya polos.

"Ah, kau pasti tidak tahu. Karena Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang sebelumnya mati saat melahirkan Naruto... Segel itu melemah ketika Jinchuuriki tersebut melahirkan, saat itu Kyuubi berhasil lepas dan memporak-porandakan Konoha. Apa kau ingin Naruto mati ketika dia melahirkan anakmu? Pikirkan baik-baik, Sasuke." Tobi dengan baik menambah kondisi Naruto sebagai pemanis dari tawarannya. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia memandang wajah Naruto yang kini bebas dari rasa sakit. Sasuke ingat jika ulang tahun Naruto bertepatan dengan hari penyerangan Kyuubi. Jika benar Jinchuuriki sebelumnya meninggal saat melahirkan Naruto dan Narutolah Jinchuuriki yang baru maka semuanya masuk akal sekarang.

Jika itulah yang terjadi sebelumnya, berarti nyawa Naruto benar-benar dalam bahaya. Sasuke jadi teringat kata-kata Kyuubi saat ia memasuki kesadaran Naruto, monster itu mengatakan dirinya untuk berhati-hati.

Sasuke telah mempunyai keputusan. Ia menskop tubuh Naruto ke pelukannya.

"Tunjukan jalannya." Sasuke berkata pelan, tim Taka lainnya memperayai apapun keputusan yang diambil oleh ketua mereka, mereka pun langsung berdiri di samping Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Pilihan yang bijak, Sasuke." ucap Tobi senang.

Sasuke akan menjaga Naruto, ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mati apapun keadaannya. Tapi sebelumnya ia harus bertemu Itachi untuk mendapat jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang selalui menghantui Sasuke. Setelah itu dia akan menghancurkan Konoha. Membalaskan atas semua sakit yang diderita oleh Klan Uchiha dan sakit yang Naruto terima selama ini.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto sesaat sebelum Tobi menteleport mereka ke Amegakure.

.

.

.

THE END.

.

.

Thanks untuk kalian yang telah men-vote, komen, dan memasukkan cerita ini ke reading list kalian.

Seperti biasa, ilusi akan aku tandai sebagai komplit. Aku tidak tahu apa akan melanjutkannya atau tidak. Jika ada mood - entah kapan - aku akan mencoba menulis lanjutannya.

Dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak serta kesan kalian mengenai fic ini, aku akan membaca nya dengan senang ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Hanya pinjam chara dan sebagian plotnya. Tidak bermaksud menjelekkan atau menjatuhkan animanga Naruto.

Warning: ada implisit hubungan intim. R18.

A/N: fic ini tidak terinspirasi dari 'Love or Lust'. Awalnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita di fandom Teen wolf (faren seorang Sterek, Steter, dan Stheo shipper). Faren membuatnya oneshot, tapi karena permintaan akhirnya ini menjadi multichap. Cerita ini juga tidak mengikuti cerita di Teen wolf itu (karena Naruto dan Teen wolf memiliki canon yang berbeda). Cerita ini sepenuhnya berkembang sendiri seperti jamur. Haha

.

.

.

Entah apa yang bisa Sasuke harapkan dari kesepakatannya dengan anggota Akatsuki ini. Pemuda Uchiha itu masih menggendong erat Naruto dalam pelukkannya. Anggota tim _Taka_ selalu siaga di sampingnya.

Ketika lubang aneh itu terbuka kembali, membawa mereka pada tempat yang asing.

Tobi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap para tamu miliknya. Dari balik topengnya ia mengamati seksama.

"Kalian telah berada di Amegakure," Tobi berkata tenang. Masih mengamati bagaimana Sasuke dengan sangat protektif memeluk Naruto.

Suara rintik hujan terdengar.

Uchiha muda itu melirik ke samping. Ada jendela besar di sampingnya.

Bangunan tinggi terlihat. Derasnya hujan juga dapat dilihat dengan mudah. Sesuai dengan nama desa ini, hujan sepertinya pun akan selalu menghiasi tempat ini.

"Ini adalah penginapan milik kami, katakan saja kalian tamu Akatsuki. Jika kalian nembutuhkan sesuatu mereka akan melayani kalian," Tobi menjelaskan.

Tim _Taka_ menempel di setiap sisi Sasuke. Menunggu sang ketua untuk memutuskan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Kalian tetaplah di sini. Aku akan pergi melapor pada anggota yang lain," Tobi menghilang tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam kecil.

Tim _Taka_ itu saling terdiam meski anggota Akatsuki itu telah pergi. Mereka masih merasa waspada.

"Juugo, Karin, turun ke bawah. Pesan tiga kamar lagi. Aku dan Naruto akan menempati kamar ini," Sasuke memerintah pelan.

Juugo langsung mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

Karin terhenyak sesaat, namun setelahnya gadis berkacamata itu langsung mengikuti Juugo. Di tempat asing seperti ini lebih baik jika mereka pergi berpasangan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Sasuke?" Suigetsu bertanya bingung. Pemuda berambut perak itu langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar itu. Pedang besarnya bersender di samping sofa.

Ruangan itu tidak cukup luas. Satu ranjang yang hanya muat dua orang. Sofa dan meja menghiasi tengah kamar itu. Ada satu pintu di sebelah kiri, sepertinya mengarah ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Uchiha muda itu menaruh Naruto di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke duduk di dekat kaki Naruto. Ia mulai melepaskan sendal ninja yang dipakai oleh sang _blonde_. Meskipun diam, namun Sasuke tengah membuat rencana. Apapun yang dikatakan oleh Tobi tidak akan Sasuke percayai.

Ia harus mengambil setiap kesempatan yang diberikan padanya. Itachi, Akatsuki, dan Konoha tetaplah musuhnya. Meskipun ia mendengar jika Itachi membunuh klan mereka karena Konoha yang memberi perintah, ia tidak akan begitu saja memaafkan kakaknya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu motif yang ada di setiap pergerakan Uchiha Itachi. Bagaimana jika kakaknya itu membunuh Naruto karena perintah Akatsuki?

Sasuke tidak akan bergantung pada siapapun lagi. Ia adalah individu yang baru. Tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengatur hidup dan langkahnya.

Suigetsu mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya ke kepala sofa karena bosan. Sasuke melirik pemuda itu.

"Kita akan membicarakan semuanya setelah semua telah aman," Sasuke akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke akan memberi perintah pada mereka ketika semua rencananya telah matang dibuat.

Suigetsu menghela napas panjang. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk itu. "Aku tidak percaya pada mereka," Suigetsu bergumam tak senang.

"Hm. Kita akan tetap waspada," Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Suigetsu.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Suigetsu bertanya dengan rasa tertarik. Pemuda air itu duduk tegak kembali. Ikut memperhatikan teman setimnya yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Sasuke beralih menatap Naruto. Ucapan Tobi tadi cukup membuat Naruto _shock_. Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Bagaimana jika ingatan asli Naruto terpancing ketika pembicaraan tentang Konoha itu muncul?

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan kuat.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil Naruto dan anaknya dari dirinya. Ia akan mengusahakan apapun untuk membuat orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu menetap.

"Dia akan segera bangun," Sasuke menjawab pelan. Tangannya meremas pelan satu tangan Naruto yang mulai dingin itu.

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Wajahnya sangat pucat tadi," Suigetsu berucap dengan pandangan fokus pada Naruto yang tertidur. Wajah Naruto masih terlihat pucat. Meski sedang tak sadarkan diri, tapi tangan Naruto dengan protektif melingkar di perutnya sendiri.

Sasuke mengernyit tak senang. Perhatian Suigetsu itu membuat rasa posesif Sasuke tersumut.

Pintu kamar inap itu terbuka. Syukurlah, Karin dan Juugo datang menyelamatkan Suigetsu yang nyaris dipanggang oleh Sasuke.

"Kami sudah memesan tiga kamar," Juugo berkata pelan. Melempar satu kunci pada Suigetsu yang dengan tanggap menangkapnya.

Karin maju menuju Sasuke. Ia menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih. Air itu terasa hangat ketika Sasuke mengambilnya.

"Berikan air hangat ini ketika Naruto merasa mual. Aku tidak yakin efek apa yang akan dirasakan oleh Naruto karena rasa _shock_ -nya tadi, kuharap ini bisa membantu," Karin berkata dengan nada sedatar mungkin, namun ujung telinganya memerah.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Uchiha muda itu menaruh gelas itu di meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

"Istirahatlah. Besok kalian harus pergi mengejar Kabuto," Sasuke menjelaskan pelan.

"Untuk apa?" Suigetsu bertanya bingung. Pemuda perak itu langsung duduk tegak. Ia benci Orochimaru dan semua anteknya.

Sasuke menatap ketiga timnya. Ia tidak percaya sepenuhnya pada ketiga orang ini mengenai eksperimen yang dialami Naruto. Rahasia ini hanya ia dan Kabuto yang tahu.

"Kabuto bisa membantu menstabilkan kondisi Naruto," ucap Sasuke, setengah mengatakan kebenaran.

Ketiga timnya terdiam. Mereka tahu jika Naruto adalah salah satu eksperimen Orochimaru. Terlihat dari kehamilan ganjil yang dialami pemuda itu. Namun mereka tidak tahu detail yang terjadi atau kenyataan jika ingatan Naruto telah ter- _alter_.

Melihat sikap protektif Sasuke, mereka tahu jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh ketua mereka itu.

Mereka tetap memilih bungkam. Mereka telah melihat sendiri bagaimana sikap Sasuke jika menyangkut Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Naruto? Ini bisa saja jebakan dari Akatsuki. Kami tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian begitu saja," Karin angkat bicara. Alis mata merahnya terangkat.

"Aku dan Naruto akan tetap di sini. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Keberadaan Kabuto sekarang lebih penting, kalian harus segera menemukannya," Sasuke menjelaskan.

Karin mengangguk. Gadis itu akan berusaha secepat mungkin membawa asisten Orochimaru itu ke sini. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto, keduanya adalah orang penting untuk Karin.

Suigetsu hanya menggedikkan bahu. Ia akan ikut perintah Sasuke meski ia benci Kabuto. Naruto lebih penting sekarang.

"Kami mengerti," Juugo menjawab dengan anggukkan kecil. Menjawab kedua temannya.

"Pergilah," Sasuke memerintah pelan.

Dengan desahan panjang Suigetsu bangkit dari sofa empuk itu. Ia mengambil pedang besarnya dan memandang Naruto sebentar sebelum dirinya pergi.

Ketiganya pergi dengan menutup pintu pelan.

.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tertidur dengan posisi memeluk perutnya. Sasuke menggeser posisinya untuk duduk di samping Naruto.

Uchiha muda itu mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto. Ketika tangan itu lepas dari perutnya, ada gurat ketidak sukaan pada wajah Naruto.

Sasuke menyibak pelan baju putih yang Naruto kenakan. Telapak tangannya mengusap tato yang ada di perut Naruto itu.

Sasuke kembali menyalakan _sharingan_ -nya. Melihat _chakra_ Menma terhubung dengan _chakra_ Naruto. Syukurlah anaknya baik-baik saja.

Tangan Sasuke turun sedikit ke bawah. Gurat senyum nampak di wajah tampan Sasuke ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh seperti benjolan kecil. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengusap benjolan yang keras itu.

Otot perut Naruto kini menjadi lembut, menjadi rata kembali. Dalam beberapa minggu mungkin benjolan kecil itu akan membesar dan menggembung membuat perut Naruto seperti terisi balon besar.

Ia sudah tak sabar lagi membangun keluarga bersama Naruto.

Sasuke menundukkan dirinya sejajar dengan perut Naruto. Dari belahan baju itu Sasuke mencium permukaan perut Naruto. "Ayah akan menjaga kalian, Menma."

.

.

.

Naruto terduduk diam. Kakinya ditekuk dengan wajah meneleng terpangku oleh lututnya. Air menggenang setinggi mata kakinya.

Konoha mengkhianatinya. Mencap dirinya sebagai _missing_ _nin_ meski ia bersama Sasuke karena -

Pikiran Naruto terputus. Ia tak ingat alasan dirinya bisa bersama Sasuke. Jika benar dirinya mengikuti Sasuke, maka wajar jika Konoha melabeli dirinya sebagai ninja pelarian.

Tetap saja. Kenyataan jika Konoha menggunakannya hanya sebagai senjata, menyakiti Naruto.

 **"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk di situ,"** suara menggema itu berucap dengan bosan. Tanpa melihat pun Naruto tahu jika Kyuubi yang berbicara.

Naruto mengganti posisi kepalanya. Ia meneleng menatap mata besar yang terkungkung oleh sel besar.

"Aku," Naruto berusaha berucap, namun tak dapat mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin bercerita bagaimana dirinya begitu kecewa pada Konoha. Pada teman-temannya. Pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh tak menyadari semua itu. Semua itu ingin Naruto ucapkan, namun tak bisa.

Geram. Naruto menutup wajahnya di balik lengan tangannya. Ketidakmampuannya untuk bercerita justru semakin membuatnya tertekan.

Terdengar tawa keras. Naruto mengintip sekilas. Kyuubi membuka mulut besarnya. Menatap ke arah Naruto dengan seringai lebar.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Naruto dengan mata memincing. Kyuubi masih tersenyum lebar. Taringnya terlihat begitu jelas.

 **"Kau terlihat tersiksa, itu yang lucu,"** Kyuubi menjawab dengan nada puas.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia lupa jika Kyuubi selalu menginginkan kesedihannya, karena Kyuubi benci sikap dirinya yang 'polos' itu.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Sudah lama ia tak pernah ke tempat ini. Apa yang membuat Naruto begitu putus asa sehingga ia harus berlari ke tempat Kyuubi?

Naruto tak menjawab olokan Naruto masih mengepal kuat.

Keduanya terdiam.

 **"Aku tidak mengira bahwa kau akan datang ke sini. Kupikir Uchiha itu akan terus mengurung** _ **chakra**_ **-ku. Hm, aku hanya tertidur sesaat, tapi banyak yang berubah,"** Kyuubi berkata dengan nada besarnya. Rubah itu berbaring dengan kaki depannya memangku dagunya.

"Apa maksudmu? Uchiha mana yang kau maksud?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuubi. Tertarik.

Rubah besar itu menyeringai. **"Ah, kau tentu tidak mengerti. Katakan padaku apa yang kau ingat mengenai teman yang meninggalkanmu demi mengejar dendamnya."**

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi. Siapa yang dimaksud olehnya? Yang meninggalkan Naruto demi dendam-

Naruto menipiskan bibirnya. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Sasuke?"

 **"Apa yang kau ingat tentang dia?"** Kyuubi memancing kembali. Wajah rubah dengan seringai itu membuat Naruto jengkel.

Naruto mengernyit kembali. Mencoba mengingat.

Sasuke. Sasuke kecil itu membenci semua orang. Sasuke kecil itu tidak menganggap keberadaan Naruto. Sasuke begitu sombong dan keras kepala. Sasuke - Sasuke berniat mencelakainya saat di rumah sakit Konoha. Sasuke pergi dari Konoha dan ia berjanji pada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke pulang -

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kepala Naruto. Naruto menariki rambut emasnya. Kilatan bayangan baru saja diingat olehnya.

Bukan. Sasuke kecil sangat jahil padanya. Sasuke menendang lutut Naruto dan mencuri ciuman pertama Naruto. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto demi mengejar dendamnya. Tapi Sasuke kembali ke Konoha hanya untuk mengunjungi Naruto. Sasuke berjanji untuk selalu ada di sisi Naruto. Naruto mengejar Sasuke hingga saat ini bukan?

 _["Berjanjilah Naruto bahwa kau akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha."]_

Naruto makin mencengkram kepalanya. Suara Sakura terngiang. Kapan? Kapan Sakura pernah mengatakan itu? Kapan dirinya berjanji mengatakan itu?

 **"Katakan padaku apa yang kau ingat,"** Kyuubi berkata kembali.

"Diamlah!" Naruto memaki. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Naruto menutupi kepalanya. Mencengkram kuat helaian emasnya. Ada apa ini? Sasuke - mana yang menjadi sosok sebenarnya Sasuke?

 _["Berhentilah mengejarku, Naruto."]_

Suara Sasuke itu terdengar dingin. Sasuke tidak pernah meminta Naruto berhenti untuk mengharapkan Sasuke. Justru Sasuke yang selalu datang kepada Naruto setiap tahun, hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto.

 _["Kau berpacaran denganku saat kita masih tiga belas tahun. Kau mengejarku hingga tertangkap oleh Orochimaru..."]_

Benar. Ia dan Sasuke berpacaran sejak mereka berumur tiga belas tahun. Ia mengejar Sasuke dan ditangkap oleh Orochimaru. Sasuke begitu menyayangi Naruto sehingga Naruto selalu aman tinggal bersama Sasuke.

Tapi kenapa Naruto merasa ada yang salah?

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab bukan. Karena memang Uchiha itu mengacaukan pikiranmu!" Kyuubi berteriak marah. Erangan kuatnya terdengar. Air yang menggenang di kaki Naruto mulai seperti mendidih.

Berbagai kilatan ingatan muncul di otak Naruto. Sasuke dengan berbagai ekspresi dan tempat. Kepala Naruto sakit. Teriakan Kyuubi semakin menyakiti kepala Naruto.

 **"Mereka mengacaukan aliran** _ **chakra**_ **-ku. Mereka menahanku. Mereka menghancurkanmu!"** tambah Kyuubi, masih sangat murka.

"DIAM!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Naruto lebih kuat lagi menarik rambutnya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Sasuke mencintai dirinya. Ia sedang mengandung anak Sasuke, jadi Sasuke tidak mungkin mempermainkannya. Sasuke tidak mungkin menghancurkan Naruto seperti yang dituduhkan Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya ingin memanfaatkannya.

 **"Katakan padaku. Kenapa kau bisa bersama Uchiha muda itu? Bukankah kau seharusnya di Konoha. Mencoba mengejar impian bodohmu untuk menjadi** _ **Hokage**_ **,"** Kyuubi kembali berkata sinis.

"Aaah! Diam!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Kepalanya seperti akan pecah.

"Sasuke tidak seperti itu! Aku yang mengejar Sasuke dan ditangkap Orochimaru!" Naruto mencoba membela. Air di sekitarnya kini makin bergejolak.

 **"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang sebuah mimpi. Sadarlah bocah bodoh!"** Kyuubi memaki. Rubah itu bangkit. Mengeram terbawa emosi. _Chakra_ Kyuubi mengalir dan menangkap kaki Naruto.

Naruto merasakan kebencian yang dalam ketika _chakra_ Kyuubi menyentuhnya. Sasuke tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu.

Bagaimana jika Kyuubi berkata yang sesungguhnya? Semua orang mengkhianati dirinya, mungkin Sasuke juga sama. Keraguan menghampiri Naruto.

Tidak. Naruto percaya Sasuke. Ia mencintai Sasuke. Sasuke mencintai dirinya. Mereka akan membangun keluarga bersama.

 **"Dia yang menculikmu! Dia yang menaruh anak itu di dalam perutmu! Apa kau pikir lelaki hamil itu adalah hal yang wajar?!"**

Naruto mencengkram perutnya. _Chakra_ Kyuubi perlahan memasuki aliran _chakra_ miliknya. Membakar tubuhnya dan calon anaknya. Rasa sakit itu membuat Naruto menggelinjang. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Kyuubi katakan karena jeritan miliknya akibat panasnya _chakra_ Kyuubi justru memekakkan telinganya sendiri.

"Hentikan!"

.

"Naruto!" suara keras penuh perintah itu membuat Naruto membuka matanya. Sasuke berada di atas area pandang Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap Naruto dengan khawatir. Pipi Naruto terasa panas, tapi rasa panas itu masih kalah daripada rasa panas dari _chakra_ Kyuubi.

Napas Naruto terengah. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama pada bagian perut. Naruto melirik mengenali sedikitpun yang ada di sana.

Tangan dingin mengusap pipi Naruto, mengalihkannya dari apa yang dipandangnya barusan. Peluh dingin muncul di pelipis Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya pelan. Uchiha itu mengusap dahi Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya kini menuju perut Naruto yang berbalut baju putih milik Sasuke itu. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengusap dan memijat pelan perut Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya. Ia mencengkram perutnya, menghalangi Sasuke yang sedang mencoba menenangkannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika Menma masih aman di perutnya.

Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. Matanya terasa panas. Perutnya bergejolak seolah ia sedang digoyang-goyangkan dengan kuat.

Emosinya masih tak terkendali akibat perbincangan dengan Kyuubi tadi. Hal itu makin memperparah kondisi Naruto.

Sasuke bangkit sesaat. Meraih gelas yang Karin berikan. Ia menaruh tutup gelas itu di meja. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menopang kepala Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk memberi minum Naruto secara perlahan.

Air hangat itu sedikit menenangkan perut Naruto. Setelah air itu habis terminum, Sasuke kembali menaruh gelas itu di meja samping.

Uchiha muda itu duduk kembali di sisi Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil pelan, ia sudah mulai tenang. Uchiha itu ber'hm' untuk menjawab. Naruto meraih tangan kiri Sasuke. Ia segera meremas tangan kiri itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke peduli dengannya.

Apa yang Kyuubi katakan itu semua untuk memancing emosinya. Kyuubi pasti berusaha merebut tubuhnya lagi.

Sasuke sebaik ini. Sasuke menolongnya ketika ia akan tenggelam di laut. Sasuke menuruti apa yang diinginkan Naruto. Ketika mereka masih berada di tempat Orochimaru, Sasuke menjaganya dari cengkraman mengerikan Orochimaru. Sikap posesif dan protektif Sasuke itu bukan buatan, Naruto yakin itu.

.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan waspada. Sebelum Naruto bangun tadi, _chakra_ jingga telah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Membuat Sasuke khawatir dan dengan kasar mengguncang pundak Naruto.

Bukannya bangun, Naruto justru mengeram kesakitan. Tangan kiri Naruto membelit ke perutnya sendiri, sementara tangan kanannya menuju kepala. Meremas rambut emas miliknya itu.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari kepalanya. Tak ingin melihat orang yang disayanginya itu terluka.

Yang mengkhawatirkan adalah _chakra_ jingga itu mulai terasa panas. Bahkan sempat menyumut tangan Sasuke.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menampar pipi Naruto. Meneriaki nama Naruto dengan sangat kencang.

Manik biru itu terbuka, namun rasa khawatir Sasuke belum hilang.

Naruto terlihat linglung. Membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia melihat Naruto mulai kesakitan lagi. Dengan segera ia mengambil air minum yang dibawa oleh Karin. Ketika Naruto telah meminum air itu dan tenang, kini Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Ada gurat kecemasan di wajah Naruto, membuat Sasuke bingung.

Dengan mata penuh kebingungan Naruto berucap tak yakin, "Kau mencintaiku bukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam.

Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Apa benar perbincangan mengenai Konoha itu mulai memicu ingatan asli Naruto? Ia mencintai Naruto, tapi ia bukan seseorang yang dengan mudah mengumbar perasaannya.

Sasuke meremas tangan Naruto sebagai jawaban.

Sepertinya Naruto tahu itu. Pemuda itu menarik Sasuke. Menjatuhkan Uchiha muda itu ke atas tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak mudah untuk diolengkan, ia sengaja menuruti kemauan Naruto. Tak ingin jika perbuatannya justru membuat jengkel teman yang tengah mengandung anaknya. Dengan kedua siku sebagai penopang, Sasuke berbaring di atas Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto berkata pelan. Ibu jarinya menyusuri bibir Sasuke.

Manik biru itu terfokus pada setiap lekukan di wajah temannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir. Pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya dan tindakan Naruto saat ini benar-benar aneh.

Naruto mendengus pelan. Uzumaki itu menarik belakang kepala Sasuke dan membenturkan kedua kening mereka. Senyum Naruto melebar ketika ada gurat kesakitan di wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" Naruto justru bertanya balik. Senyum itu tak hilang.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Keduanya saling tatap. Tangan Naruto mengusap bibir Sasuke tanpa henti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," Naruto berbisik pelan. Setelahnya Naruto mencium pelan bibir Sasuke, membuat Uchiha itu diam. Setelah ingatan Naruto ter- _alter_ , pemuda itu memang sering mengatakan kata cinta itu.

Bukannya membuat Sasuke senang. Itu justru menyakiti Sasuke sekarang. Bagaimana jika Naruto tersadar dari semua ini? Apakah Naruto akan masih mengucapkan kata cinta itu dengan pandangan sayangnya seperti sekarang?

"Kau butuh istirahat Naruto," Sasuke mencoba bangkit, namun Naruto menangkap lengan Sasuke. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menatap calon ayah dari kandungannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau tidak akan melukaiku bukan Sasuke?"

Sasuke mencengkram sprei di samping Naruto. Menatap Naruto dengan amarah. "Dari mana pikiran konyol itu muncul?" Sasuke bertanya dengan mata memincing.

Naruto menutup bibirnya, terkejut dengan ekspresi yang ada di wajah Sasuke. Seolah Naruto sangat menyinggung Uchiha muda ini.

Sudah Naruto duga, Sasuke peduli dengannya. Sasuke mencintainya tanpa harus mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Tindakan Sasuke sudah menjelaskannya. Akhirnya Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Aku pasti sudah membunuhmu sejak lama jika aku berniat melukaimu," Sasuke akhirnya menjawab. Kedua matanya memancar keseriusan. Uchiha ini tidak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang ia inginkan.

"Kau benar. Kurasa Kyuubi hanya ingin merusak cara berpikirku," Naruto berkata dengan nada lelah. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke menggelap. Jadi rubah itu kini bisa menemui Naruto? Dia yang membuat Naruto mempertanyakan keadaan mereka?

Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat. Kyuubi hanya akan menjadi penganggu untuknya. Setelah anak mereka lahir, ia akan menyingkirkan Kyuubi.

"Dengarkan aku Naruto," Sasuke berkata dengan nada memerintah. Ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Naruto dengan tangannya. Lututnya ia jadikan tumpuan di setiap sisi paha Naruto. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, meskipun kau yang berniat pergi dariku."

Naruto menatap terkejut pada mata _sharingan_ Sasuke. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke begitu keras. Ada aura mengerikan saat Uchiha muda itu dengan posesif mengatakan jika Naruto tak akan dibiarkan pergi dari sisi Sasuke.

Entahlah, sikap posesif itu justru membuat Naruto senang.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana pun," Naruto berkata dengan senyum lebar. Meleburkan ekspresi mengerikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping Naruto kemudian menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Naruto langsung bersembunyi di leher Sasuke.

Kecemasan dan ketakutan Sasuke menghilang perlahan. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Hari ini semua terlalu berat. Apalagi untuk Naruto.

Mereka diam dengan keadaan memeluk untuk beberapa saat. Hanya menikmati keberadaan pasangannya.

Beberapa minggu ke depan pelukan seperti ini akan sulit di lakukan. Dengan perut Naruto yang akan semakin membesar maka akan semakin sulit mereka berpelukan dengan saling menghadap seperti ini.

Mata Sasuke tiba-tiba membelalak. Ia menatap Naruto yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan nada ditekan seolah memperingati.

"Hm," sahut Naruto berpolos.

Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto yang tadi dengan sengaja menangkap kemaluan Sasuke yang berbalut celana hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke curiga. Uchiha itu meremas tangan Naruto pelan.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ada senyum main-main di wajah Naruto. "Aku hanya-"

Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya justru memerah padam, namun tangan Naruto tak berhenti menangkup kejantanan Sasuke itu.

"Kau butuh istirahat Naruto," Sasuke berkata dengan tegas. Masih mencegah Naruto meraba organ intim miliknya itu.

Naruto dengan ragu menarik tangannya.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba menggurat ekspresi sedih. Ia hanya tiba-tiba merasa ingin melakukan pergumulan dengan Sasuke.

Yang membuat Naruto sedih adalah Sasuke menolaknya. Padahal selama ini Naruto selalu menerima saja jika Sasuke menginginkan seks dengannya. Apa Naruto benar dicintai? Atau dia hanya dimanfaatkan Sasuke demi memuaskan nafsunya saja?

Naruto menarik dirinya untuk menjauh. Ia membelakangi Sasuke yang kini menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sasuke menghela napas. Lelah. Ia membaca di buku yang dibelinya waktu itu jika orang hamil memiliki _mood_ yang mudah berubah. Mungkinkah Naruto sedang dalam fase _mood_ - _swing_?

"Aku hanya mementingkan kesehatanmu," Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan. Naruto masih enggan meladeni Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang. Langkahnya mulai tak terdengar.

Naruto menutup matanya. Sasuke mencintai dirinya melalui tindakan bukan kata-kata, karena itu ia pikir Sasuke akan mau melakukan pergumulan ini.

Ia salah.

"Naruto," suara Sasuke terdengar begitu dekat. Naruto masih enggan menoleh. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto hingga telentang. Uchiha itu mengukung Naruto di bawah tubuhnya, kedua tangan kokohnya membentengi kepala Naruto.

Naruto membuka mulutnya terkejut. Sasuke tidak mengenakan baju. Otot _bicep_ dan _tricep_ -nya terlihat menggembung ketika pemuda Uchiha itu menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik pada Naruto. Kulit putih itu begitu dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Membuat Uzumaki ini memerah.

"Jika kau yang menginginkannya, kau yang harus memasang _ritme_ -nya, Naruto," Sasuke berbisik. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto hingga terduduk. Membuyarkan pandangan Naruto dari tubuhnya yang tak berbalut baju.

Sasuke menangkap wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Mencium bibir yang terbuka sedikit itu dengan antusias. Ia mengerti jika Naruto merasa ditolak dengan perkataan yang sebelumnya. Karena itu Sasuke ingin memperbaikinya.

Naruto sepertinya mulai memaafkan Sasuke. Pemuda _blonde_ itu mulai menaruh kedua tangannya pada lengan atas Sasuke. Meremas lengan itu dan mengapresiasi bagaimana Sasuke merawat tubuhnya hingga seindah ini. Setelah ia melahirkan Menma, ia juga akan segera berlatih dan menambah massa ototnya seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia berbaring di ranjang sembari menatap Naruto yang balas menatapnya dengan heran.

Naruto terdiam sesaat kemudian dia mengerti maksud Sasuke. Uzumaki itu tertawa pelan. Ia merangkak ke atas tubuh Sasuke. Mungkin ini cara Sasuke memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk mengatur tempo percintaan mereka.

Naruto mengusap helaian hitam yang jatuh di kening Sasuke. Ia mencium kening itu. Ia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan santai berbaring. Memperhatikan dengan intens ketika jari Naruto yang bergetar itu berusaha melepaskan celana hitam milik Sasuke. Wajah Naruto begitu merah.

Merasa kasihan melihat Naruto yang tidak kunjung bisa melepaskan celana Sasuke, membuat Uchiha muda itu mengambil alih kembali.

"Biar aku yang mempersiapkanmu, Naruto," Sasuke berucap sembari memeluk Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Menjaga Naruto agar tidak terjatuh dan melukai dirinya serta Menma.

Tangan kanannya berusaha melepaskan celana hitam sekaligus celana dalamnya.

.

Naruto terlentang di bawah Sasuke. Jari-jari penuh saliva milik Sasuke tengah masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Mencoba mempersiapkan Naruto untuk pergumulan mereka.

Tiga jari dengan telaten memijat titik prostat dan pintu rahim Naruto. Membuat Naruto melenguh.

Sasuke dengan wajah _smug_ -nya mencium perut Naruto. Tangan kanannya tak henti mempersiapkan tubuh Naruto untuk pergumulan ini. Tangan kirinya kini mengusap perut Naruto mencoba membuat Naruto rileks.

Sebelumnya ia akan melakukan seks ini dengan keras, tapi tidak kali ini. Kali ini adalah permainan Naruto. Ia harus memberi Naruto kesempatan.

"Hentikan Sasuke," Naruto melenguh pelan. Sasuke menghentikan pergerakkannya. Ia menarik keluar jari-jarinya.

Begitu Sasuke telah duduk tegak, Naruto segera menjatuhkan Sasuke ke samping dengan cara menarik lengan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke pun sepertinya membiarkan itu terjadi, terlihat dari senyum kecil di bibir Uchiha itu.

.

Sasuke menipiskan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya tengah dicengkram Naruto. Kaki Sasuke telentang di atas ranjang dengan Naruto duduk di panggul Sasuke.

Kejantanan Uchiha muda ini telah memasuki tubuh Naruto, namun yang menjengkelkan adalah Naruto bergerak begitu lambat. Sasuke tidak ingin melukai Naruto dengan bergerak terlalu keras atau tiba-tiba. Itu bisa menyakiti Naruto dan Menma.

Cengkraman Naruto pada tangan Sasuke mengerat. Ia lupa bagaimana kuatnya Naruto. Pemuda _blonde_ itu bisa dengan mudah mengunci pergerakan Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang ada di atas kepalanya, tapi Naruto semakin kuat mencengkram tangan Sasuke itu.

Naruto kali ini tersenyum lebar. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menghentakkan tubuhnya ke arah kejantanan Sasuke dengan keras ketika Sasuke berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya ingin mempercepat tempo permainan Naruto.

"Diamlah Sasuke," Naruto berkata dengan senyum main-mainnya. Dengan _bejat_ -nya pemuda itu menggerakkan pinggulnya ke samping kanan-kiri bukannya naik-turun.

Ini adalah balasan ketika Sasuke tak mau berhenti meski Naruto telah pasrah kelelahan dulu.

"Aku akan membalasmu, Naruto," geram Sasuke. Uchiha itu mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi Naruto menghentikan itu dengan menekan tangan Sasuke di sisi kepala sang Uchiha itu.

"Lain kali Sasuke," jawab Naruto dengan senangnya. Ia mencium Sasuke sembari menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia menggeliat di atas tubuh Sasuke, memberi friksi pada perut berotot Sasuke dengan kejantanan Naruto yang menggembung.

Setelah Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal. Dengan kesal menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Otak jeniusnya mulai merencanakan pembalasan pada Naruto yang menyiksanya saat ini.

.

"Apa kau puas, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan memeluk Naruto yang telah kelelahan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mengantuk. Ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Sasuke. Udara malam di tempat ini sangat dingin.

Melihat Naruto yang bergidik dingin, Sasuke menarik selimutnya lebih ke atas. Kedua tangannya mengukung Naruto lebih dekat.

"Tempat ini terlalu dingin. Sebenarnya kita ada di mana?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Ia lupa bertanya mengenai hal ini.

"Kita sudah berada di Amegakure," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar itu.

"Istirahatlah," Sasuke berbisik. Naruto yang memang sejak tadi mengantuk kini mulai tertidur dalam dekapan Sasuke.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke telah bangun. Seperti penginapan pada umumnya, ada hakama-kimono yang disediakan di sini.

Sasuke mengenakan hakama-nya. Menyelimuti Naruto dengan benar sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya.

Seperti perintah Sasuke. Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu sudah menunggunya.

Suigetsu menguap lebar. Menyender lelah di dinding. Karin berdiri tak jauh darinya bersama Juugo. Sasuke berjalan hingga berdiri di samping Suigetsu.

"Kami akan segera kembali," Karin berkata yakin dengan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sebelum Karin bereaksi Sasuke lebih dulu menarik pedang besar Suigetsu. Dengan sharingan menyala, Uchiha itu mengarahkan pedangnya pada chakra asing yang bersembunyi di dinding.

"Keluar," ucap Sasuke tegas. Tim Taka segera mengambil posisi. Karin menemukan chakra yang tersembunyi itu.

"Kau lebih tajam dari yang aku kira. Kalian berencana pergi, tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian tanpa persetujuan Tobi," seorang ninja keluar dari dinding. Tubuhnya ditutupi tanaman besar. Dia mengenakan jubah Akatsuki dan memiliki dua warna berbeda pada kulitnya.

Sasuke menekankan pedang Suigetsu itu, tapi ninja itu justru tertawa tak terpengaruh.

"Tobi akan segera datang, kalau begitu aku permisi," ucap ninja itu dengan tawanya.

Pria itu menghilang memasuki dinding kembali.

Seperti yang Sasuke duga. Mereka diawasi dengan ketat di sini. Sasuke harus berhati-hati dalam menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

Sasuke memberi kembali pedang besar milik Suigetsu itu. Belum lama setelahnya lingkaran hitam familiar itu terbuka dan memunculkan Tobi.

Anggota Akatsuki itu membawa jubah Akatsuki di tangannya. "Kudengar kalian akan pergi dari sini," ucap Tobi tenang. Mata sharingan itu terfokus pada Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan tenang juga melipat tangannya ke dalam lengan hakama yang dikenakannya. "Mereka bertiga akan pergi untuk membawa Kabuto. Ini mengenai Naruto," jawab Sasuke datar. Mata hitamnya menatap sharingan Tobi tanpa takut. Ia memasang postur tenang.

Tobi terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengangguk. Pria bertopeng itu melemparkan jubah di tangannya ke arah mereka. Sasuke tak menangkapnya, tapi Juugo dengan tingginya yang menjulang itu mudah sekali menangkap jubah yang dilempar ke udara itu.

"Pakai itu. Kalian akan menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Aku akan memberi izinn pada kalian untuk mengejar Kabuto."

Sasuke menerima dua jubah yang diberikan Juugo kepadanya. Ketua tim Taka itu mengangguk.

"Mereka tidak akan lama," sambung Sasuke.

"Hm. Kabuto bisa berguna untuk kita," balas Tobi mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap tim Taka. Ketiga orang itu sudah memakai jubah itu dengan pas. Bahkan milik Juugo pun tidak kekecilan.

"Pergilah," Sasuke memerintah. Ketiga orang itu mengangguk dan mulai berlari keluar.

Sasuke kembali menghadap Tobi.

"Beberapa anggota yang lain akan berkumpul siang ini, termasuk Itachi. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu kakakmu?" Tobi bertanya. Sasuke menegang mengingat nama itu. Itachi di sini.

Sasuke tak bereaksi. Masih berdiri tegang.

"Mengenai Uzumaki Naruto dan kandungannya, kau sadar jika kau harus menjelaskan itu pada kami," Tobi melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Manik sharingan-nya berputar penuh intimidasi, sharingan Sasuke pun ikut aktif.

"Bukankah kau bilang Naruto aman di sini," Sasuke menjawab tenang.

Tobi menelengkan kepalanya. "Dia aman. Dia bagian dari Uchiha sekarang, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran Naruto dari kami."

Itu adalah sebuah ancaman.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Tobi mulai menjauh kembali. "Aku akan kembali untuk menjemput kalian siang nanti," dengan kata-kata itu Tobi menghilang.

Sasuke menipiskan bibirnya. Ia sudah menduga jika tawaran Tobi sebelumnya hanya pemanis.

Sasuke akan diam sembari mengamati semuanya.

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya mendapati Naruto masih tertidur nyenyak. Uchiha itu mengusap helaian pirang Naruto. Ia akan menjaga Naruto dan anaknya sebaik mungkin.

.

Ketika hari mulai menjelang siang, Naruto terbangun dengan mendadak. Merasakan dunianya berputar dan perutnya seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu.

Tak sempat Naruto bangkit, rasa mual itu menyerangnya. Naruto hanya mampu berguling ke samping ranjang dan memuntahkan apa yang ada di mulutnya.

"Naruto," suara panik Sasuke terdengar. Sesaat kemudian sebuah tangan memijat leher Naruto.

Naruto terus muntah. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto mulai berguling kembali.

Sasuke segera menangkup wajah Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika melihat bibir Naruto merah darah. Uchiha itu melirik ke samping dan melihat darah berceceran di lantai.

"Naruto," Sasuke mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto, namun Naruto menutup matanya lemas. Wajah Naruto terlihat pucat pasi.

Sasuke menidurkan kembali Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu dengan cekatan meminta air hangat dan beberapa handuk ke resepsionis penginapan itu.

Dengan langkah panjang terburu, Sasuke segera masuk ke kamarnya kembali. Naruto masih tidur telentang.

Sasuke menaruh gelas berisi air hangat itu ke meja. Kemudian menaruh handuk-handuk itu di sekitar Naruto.

Sasuke kembali pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membasahi satu handuk yang diambil olehnya.

Masih dengan kehati-hatian, Sasuke mengusap bibir Naruto yang merah karena darah. Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

Sasuke menyampingkan handuk kotor itu. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air hangat. Ditopangnya kepala Naruto kemudian perlahan ia menuangkan air hangat itu sedikit demi sedikit ke mulut Naruto yang membuka.

"Kumur Naruto," Sasuke memerintah pelan. Naruto melakukan apa yang Sasuke suruh meski tubuhnya lemas. Sasuke mengambil handuk besar dan menutupkan handuk itu di mulut Naruto. Dengan patuh Naruto memuntahkan kumuran itu.

Sasuke kembali mengusap bibir Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke memberi Naruto minum setelah yakin darah telah hilang dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto mengerang, tapi Sasuke masih memaksa Naruto untuk meminum air hangat itu.

Ketika ia pikir sudah cukup. Uchiha muda itu menaruh gelas itu di meja. Ia segera duduk di belakang Naruto. Menopang sang _blonde_ dengan tubuhnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai memijat leher Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai mengusap perut Naruto.

Naruto mulai menormalkan napasnya. Ia bersender di pundak Sasuke dengan lemas.

"Menma," Naruto bergumam sangat pelan. Tangannya mengapai tangan Sasuke yang mengusap perutnya.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan. Tangan Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke dengan kuat. Sesaat kemudian Naruto mencoba menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping. Pemuda pirang itu kembali muntah darah di samping ranjang.

Sasuke menjadi khawatir. Uchiha itu kembali membantu Naruto. Memijat leher Naruto dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Ia tak berhenti memuntahkan darah.

Sasuke menjadi panik sekarang melihat begitu banyak darah yang dimuntahkan Naruto. Ini seperti saat eksperimen pemasang rahim yang dilakukan Orochimaru.

 _["Gunakan itu. Itu bisa menahan chakra Kyuubi bercampur dengan chakra Naruto. Chakra Kyuubi menolak rahim yang kita pasang. Kita harus menahannya sampai rahim itu terpasang dengan alami."]_

Sasuke ingat betul ucapan itu. Tubuh Sasuke menegang menyadarinya. Kyuubi tidak lagi ditahan _chakra_ -nya dan mungkin saat ini ingin mengugurkan kandungan Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil pelan. Naruto kembali berguling ke samping. Sasuke segera membersihkan bibir Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menyalakan _sharingan_ miliknya. Ia memaksa Naruto melihat _sharingan_ miliknya yang berputar itu. Naruto mengerang pelan sebelum pemuda _blonde_ itu tunduk pada _sharingan_ Sasuke.

.

Lorong gelap dan penuh genangan air itu kini menjadi familiar untuk Sasuke.

Langkah panjang Sasuke menghentak kuat. Wajah Sasuke mengeras. _Sharingan_ -nya bersinar begitu terang.

 **"Akhirnya sang Uchiha menemuiku,"** Kyuubi menyapa dengan seringai lebar. Rubah itu berdiri. Mengintimidasi dengan ukuran tubuh raksasanya itu.

Sasuke menatap murka pada rubah itu. "Hentikan semua yang kau lakukan," Sasuke mengancam.

Rubah itu tertawa keras. Gelembung panas mulai muncul di air yang menggenang itu. **"Atau apa heh? Kau akan mencelakaiku?"**

Sasuke menipiskan bibirnya. Seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Tak akan ada gunanya Sasuke berbicara pada makhluk egois ini.

"Kau berniat menggugurkan kandungan Naruto. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Kyuubi kembali tertawa mendengar itu. **"Kenapa kau bertindak seolah bocah itu penting bagimu? Kau hanya memanfaatkannya Uchiha,"** Kyuubi menyepat emosi.

Sasuke makin menipiskan bibirnya. Kyuubi yang menghasut Naruto dan berusaha membuat Naruto sadar. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan makhluk ini.

"Kurasa keberadaanmu tak berguna untuk Naruto," Sasuke berkata dingin. Uchiha itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Mengambil keputusan saat itu juga.

Kyuubi tak menduga itu. Ia mengira jika Uchiha itu akan memaki dan memohon padanya untuk tidak mengacaukan rencananya. Tapi ia salah sepertinya.

"Jika kau hanya menjadi penghalang kami, lebih baik aku segera menyerahkanmu pada Akatsuki," Sasuke mengancam pelan. Ia tidak menengok sama sekali.

Kyuubi mengeram emosi. **"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya!"**

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tubuh Sasuke begitu tegap dan ia melangkah dengan tenang. Ia serius.

 **"Sebelum kau keluar dari sini, aku akan menghancurkan anakmu!"** Kyuubi berteriak emosi.

Dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah berada di depan sel Kyuubi. Uchiha itu menarik moncong Kyuubi dengan tangan kanannya. Tak peduli pada efek samping yang ia rasakan ketika bersentuhan dengan _chakra_ Kyuubi itu. Mata _sharingan_ Sasuke menatap penuh ambisi membunuh.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh keduanya, aku yang akan menghancurkanmu," Sasuke mengacam. Tangannya mencengkram buntalan _chakra_ berbentuk moncong itu hingga pecah. Sesaat kemudian Kyuubi menyatu kembali.

 **"Bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak menjebakku! Kau akan menyerahkanku pada Akatsuki cepat atau lambat,"** Kyuubi menantang. Rubah itu mengeram menunjukkan deretan taringnya.

Sasuke berdiri tenang di hadapan Kyuubi. "Jika kau membantuku menjaga Naruto. Aku akan menjagamu sebagai balasannya."

Rubah itu mengeram. **"Kalian para Uchiha selalu terlalu sombong. Bisa apa kau melawan mereka?"**

Sasuke menatap tajam Kyuubi. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu," ucap Sasuke sebelum Uchiha itu kembali melangkah menjauh.

 **"Aku akan melukai Naruto lebih dari ini jika kau berbohong Uchiha!"**

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia segera keluar dari alam bawah sadar Naruto itu.

.

Saat Sasuke kembali Naruto telah tertidur. Wajah Naruto masih pucat. Sasuke mengusap wajah Naruto.

Setelahnya Sasuke bangkit. Menengok sesaat ke arah Naruto yang tertidur dengan napas tak teratur.

Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya. Tak terkejut sedikitpun ketika Tobi sudah ada di luar tengah bersandar pada dinding.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa ikut?" Tobi bertanya dengan tenangnya.

Sasuke hanya ber'hm' pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin diganggu untuk beberapa hari," Sasuke menyahut. Tobi menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa sesuatu terjadi pada _jinchuuriki_ itu?"

Sasuke menipiskan bibirnya, namun ia mengangguk juga.

"Baiklah. Zetsu akan berjaga di luar," Tobi menyetujui. Pria bertopeng itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan intensnya.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Tak ada reaksi atas sikap mengintimidasi yang Tobi tunjukkan.

"Hm. Sampai jumpa Sasuke," Tobi menghilang setelah mengatakan itu.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk meminta sup dan bubur. Ia harus merawat Naruto saat ini.

.

The end.

.

Faren buru-buru menulis ini. Belum sempat di edit.

Semoga suka ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke berdecih pelan. Jubah Akatsuki terpaksa ia pakai untuk pertemuan kali ini. Sudah empat hari sejak kepergian tim Taka mencari keberadaan Kabuto. Kondisi Naruto pun telah membaik, namun tak cukup untuk ia izinkan menemui anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Setelah mengunci kamar mereka dengan segel, Sasuke baru yakin meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian. Ia berjalan tenang menyusuri lorong penginapan. Rintik hujan mengiringi langkah pelannya.

Meski sang bungsu Uchiha menatap ke depan, namun intuisi tetap dalam level waspada. Begitu ia sampai pada lobi penginapan, Zetsu muncul secara tiba-tiba dari lantai.

Beberapa orang yang memang menghabiskan malam di tempat ini, bersikap seolah tak melihat keduanya.

"Akhirnya," gumam Zetsu dengan wajah tersenyum lebar. Sasuke tak bereaksi. Uchiha muda ini mengerutkan dahi menunggu ke mana mereka akan pergi selanjutnya.

Zetsu makin melebarkan senyum. "Aku lebih menyukaimu ketimbang Itachi. Kemari."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak bereaksi mengikuti dalam diam. Manik obsidian mengamati sekitar. Kabar yang didapat Suigetsu mengenai Akatsuki menjadi pemimpin utama di Amegakure sepertinya sebuah fakta. Mereka keluar dari penginapan.

Jalanan desa tergenang air, beberapa pejalan kaki tetap melanjutkan langkah mereka tanpa peduli rintik hujan yang jatuh.

Dari pengamatannya, beberapa ninja mencuri pandang waspada ke arah mereka berdua. Mungkin terkait dengan status Akatsuki yang disandangnya. Sejauh ini tak ada yang patut dicurigai. Semua penduduk ini terlihat lemah untuk Sasuke.

Uchiha remaja ini masih berdiam diri melewati jalanan yang tampak ramai. Heran, bukankah Amegakure menjadi desa yang tertutup? Kenapa hiruk pikuk yang terjadi terlihat sama dengan desa besar lainnya?

"Kami memperketat jalan masuk menuju desa. Siapa yang ada di sini telah dikenal baik oleh yang lain. Seluruh penduduk Amegakure, secara tak langsung merupakan intel Akatsuki," jawab Zetsu saat ia mendelik ke belakang dan mendapati adik Itachi tengah mencuri pandang sekitar mereka.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Mempertahankan sikap dingin untuk menghindari pertanyaan tak penting yang mungkin akan diajukan padanya.

Pada satu titik di pusat desa, sebuah gedung terlihat jauh lebih sibuk dari yang lain. Wanita berpakaian seksi berdiri di depan pintu. Tersenyum ramah sembari membujuk pria yang lewat untuk masuk. Sepertinya itu adalah bar.

Sasuke kembali mengabaikan sekitar, namun tak berapa lama langkahnya nyaris terhenti. Dengan refleks yang cekatan, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa membuat Zetsu curiga.

Sang Uchiha melirik sekali lagi, rambut putih panjang itu tak akan mudah ia lupakan.

Tampaknya kantor Kage masih berfungsi. Tentu dengan Akatsuki sebagai penghuni utama. Zetsu tak berhenti sama sekali, tak memberi perhatian pada ninja yang berjaga.

Sasuke akhirnya sampai pada tempat yang serupa kantor Hokage. Zetsu masuk terlebih dahulu, diikuti sang raven. Di dalam terdapat enam orang memakai jubah Akatsuki. Penerangan yang ada sangatlah buruk, membuat mereka tak tampak jelas dari sudut Sasuke berdiri.

Uchiha bungsu tak terburu menyalakan sharingan. Ia mengedarkan pandang dengan teliti. Mengamati ciri-ciri dan kemampuan tiap individu.

"Heh, ini dia Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Zetsu dengan suara khas berdengungnya. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke demi mendekati sosok yang duduk di belakang meja kerja Kage. Cahaya dari jendela di sampingnya tak cukup memperjelas bagaimana kontur wajah dari pemimpin Akatsuki, tentu selain kilapan sesaat dari sesuatu yang menyerupai besi tindik.

Tak ada sapaan dari dalam ruangan. Semua seolah menunggu konfrontasi besar untuk terjadi saat itu juga.

Pandangan Sasuke berakhir pada sosok yang berdiri tenang di belakang seorang bertubuh besar. Meski tak ada warna merah yang selalu menghantui mimpi buruknya, ia tetap dapat mengenali Itachi.

Uchiha sulung pun bertindak sama, ia tak berucap apapun. Seolah mereka berdua adalah orang asing.

Selama beberapa menit suasana ruangan berada pada titik beku. Sampai seorang berteriak gemas karena kesunyian yang terjadi.

"Apa kita akan tetap berdiam-diam seperti ini?! Aku memiliki banyak seni yang belum terselesaikan, cepat akhiri pertemuan ini," ucap seorang berambut emas panjang. Nyaris sudut bibir Sasuke naik mendengar teriakan dari sang pemuda blonde. Sedikitnya perilaku dia mirip dengan Naruto.

Seseorang tertawa pelan. "Kau tak perlu terburu-buru, Deidara-senpai. Lagipula, seni ledakanmu hanya akan berakhir menjadi debu," Tobi menjawab dengan nada jujur yang membuat pemuda pirang itu berapi-api.

"Kau! Kemari kau Tobi! Tahu apa dirimu tentang sebuah seni?! Ketua aku ingin bertukar partner!" Deidara berteriak kesal.

Sasuke menunggu reaksi ketua Akatsuki, tak terduga justru pria bertindik itu hanya memasang senyum kecil. "Kau akan tetap bersama Tobi. Hentikan pertikaian kalian, pertemuan ini akan dimulai."

Saat mendengar nada perintah dari sang ketua. Anggota yang lain segera merapatkan diri membentuk setengah lingkaran. Sasuke memilih berdiri di samping Zetsu, sedangkan Itachi berada di ujung satunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, selamat bergabung dengan kami. Aku tak akan berbasa-basi, misi terpenting Akatsuki saat ini adalah mengumpulkan Bijuu. Ada tiga yang belum tertangkap."

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang. "Untuk apa Akatsuki mengumpulkan Bijuu?" tanya sang bungsu Uchiha.

Ketua Akatsuki memandangnya, kemudian secara khusus menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. "Untuk menyatukan mereka."

Jawaban itu begitu singkat sehingga masih banyak teka-teki yang tersisa.

"Sebelum kami yakin bahwa kau loyal terhadap Akatsuki, informasi lebih lanjut akan tetap kami simpan," lanjut sang ketua.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Seperti dugaannya, tawaran adalah tawaran, namun tetap ada hal yang harus ia korbankan jika ingin bertahan dengan Akatsuki.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke. Tak meladeni sekitarnya. Sudah jelas jika ia merupakan seorang individual.

"Sebagai pembuktian, kau akan menjalankan misi untuk menangkap Jinchuuriki Hachibi."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," tolak Sasuke tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Tobi melangkah ke depan dan membisikkan sesuatu pada sang ketua. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau akan pergi bersama Uchiha Itachi untuk menangkap Jinchuuriki Hachibi. Kau pun bisa membawa Naruto," ketua Akatsuki berkata dengan nada telak. Tak menyisakan lagi ruang untuk menolak.

Sasuke berdiam diri sesaat menimbang pilihan yang ada. Tangan kanan berkedut, tanda dirinya teragitasi dan menahan refleks untuk menarik Kusanagi dari sarungnya.

"Kapan kami akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Mau tak mau ia harus mengambil resiko, karena itu sikap tak tunduk pun ikut keluar.

"Uchiha Itachi?" tanya sang ketua.

Sasuke melirik dari ujung pandangan. Itachi bersikap terlalu biasa saja, membawa kecurigaan tinggi dalam insting Sasuke.

"Dua hari lagi. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi tengah tak sehat, aku tidak ingin misi ini terbebani karena kondisinya," jawab Itachi dengan hambar. Pria besar yang berdiri di samping Itachi tersenyum lebar dan sempat terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis mata. Ia tak senang seseorang merendahkan Naruto, namun ia pun tak dapat gegabah dengan terpancing omongan kakaknya. Rencana yang ia buat bisa hancur jika semua itu terjadi.

"Aku dan Naruto akan bersiap," jawab Sasuke final. Pandangan heran saling bertukar di antara anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Meski perkelahian tidak berlangsung di ruangan ini, namun aura yang ada jauh lebih kelam.

Tobi menepuk tangan mengangkat mood dari semua yang ada. "Karena pembicaraan selesai, maka Tobi akan mengantar Sasuke kembali."

"Aku belum selesai denganmu Tobi!" teriak Deidara saat melihat pemuda bertopeng itu lari keluar ruangan.

Sasuke tidak bertukar kata lebih lanjut. Bahkan tak memandang Itachi saat ia keluar.

*-*-*-*-*

"Sasuke!"

Sang Uchiha menghindar dari kepalan tangan yang mengincar pipinya. Si pemukul kini terlihat sangat emosi. Warna merah menghiasi wajah bergaris kumis kucing.

"Kau mengunciku di kamar dan menyegel seluruh jalan keluar! Kau pikir aku ini tahananmu?!" Naruto bersungut emosi. Baju putih milik Sasuke masih dikenakannya. Semenjak kondisinya membaik, Naruto jadi makin bersemangat dalam melakukan apapun. Sama seperti dirinya yang dulu, yang berada di Konoha sebelum diculik oleh Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau masih kelelahan," Sasuke menjawab dengan mudah. Ia melangkah panjang-panjang mendekati Naruto. Entah bagaimana hal ini justru mengintimidasi sang blonde.

"Kenapa kau maju-maju?" tanya Naruto curiga. Bahkan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar bodoh. Saking panik melihat ayah dari calon anaknya melangkah mantap seolah ingin mengukungnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Tangan menjulur cepat menangkap pergelangan Naruto. Ia mendorong kekasihnya hingga membentur ranjang. "Kita tak memiliki banyak waktu?"

"Ha?" Naruto bergumam tak mengerti. Dugaannya benar jika ia berakhir terkungkung kembali. Merasa ia harus melawan takdir, si pirang pun memberontak. "Lepaskan, Sasuke!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu ber-hum pelan, namun tak menurut. Ia justru mencuri ciuman singkat dari sang blonde. "Kita akan segera menjalankan misi, karena itu aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk dibuang. Kau belum menerima balasanku, Naruto."

Sasuke berwajah sangat serius. Ia mengusap pipi bergaris dan kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya. Naruto menarik belakang jubah sang raven. Bahkan menendang perut Sasuke agar menciptakan sedikit jarak.

Alis mata sang Uchiha berkedut sesaat. Tangan kanan Naruto ikut mendorong dahi Sasuke. "Jika kau tidak menjelaskan, jangan harap bisa mendekat," ancam sang blonde sembari menaikan kaki menuju dada kekasihnya.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan teralihkan begitu saja! Aku masih tidak terima terkunci di kamar seperti tadi. Aku tidak takut pada Akatsuki, jangan memperlakukanku terlalu lembut." Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan menatap tajam.

Sasuke menangkap tangan kanan Naruto. Menjauhkan dari dahi, kemudian kaki si pirang pun ia tarik. "Ah, kau ingin diperlakukan lebih kasar, Naruto." Sasuke memasang wajah serius kembali dan mengangguk seolah setuju dengan perkataan si blonde.

Sasuke juga membuka tali pinggang dari celana Naruto. Menelanjangi tubuh bawah sang blonde dalam sekali tarikan.

"Oy oy! Berengsek bukan ini!" Naruto memekik. Ia pun menggunakan kaki satunya untuk menendang dagu Sasuke.

"Dasar idiot," balas Sasuke sembari tersenyum. Tak ada nada mengejek dalam ucapannya, hanya kasih sayang terselubung.

Wajah Naruto pun memerah sedikit, namun ia masih sungkan tunduk. Karena firasat tak enak telah lebih dahulu menghampiri saat Sasuke mengatakan jika dia ingin membalas Naruto.

Satu yang terpikir tatkala mendengarnya, kejadian ketika Naruto menggoda Sasuke dan menolak mengikuti ritme yang diminta oleh sang raven.

"Kau tidak diizinkan menggunakan bunshin!" Naruto makin meronta kuat. Kini ada dua Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Satu memegang kedua kaki sang blonde. Yang lain tersenyum puas memandang 'santapan' di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan tali karena mungkin dapat berefek untuk kandunganmu," jawab Sasuke ringan. Seolah menggunakan bunshin adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa dihasilkannya. Naruto tahu jika semua itu omong kosong belaka.

Tanpa adanya tali pinggang untuk menahan baju putih kebesaran yang Naruto kenakan, akhirnya dada sang blonde terekspos. Sasuke yang memegang kaki kini melepaskan pegangannya. Ia merangkak naik ke atas tubuh sang kekasih. Jemari menggores main-main pada permukaan perut dan berhenti pada puting yang kini mengeras.

Naruto berdesis pelan. Tanpa disadari Sasuke yang satunya tengah melepaskan pakaian. Saat telah telanjang seutuhnya, ia menaruh kedua tangan di ketiak Naruto. Ia menarik si pirang hingga berbaring di atas dadanya.

Sasuke yang masih berpakaian, ikut ambil andil dengan merenggangkan kedua kaki Naruto. Ia mengusap gundukan kecil yang ada di perut sang blonde. Perasaan bangga dan bahagia tak tertampung tiap kali bersentuhan dengan calon anaknya.

Sayangnya, saat ini bukan waktu tepat untuk mengusap sang buah hati. Yang terpenting sekarang membalas atas sikap Naruto tempo hari. Sebuah senyum terpasang pada wajah kedua Uchiha. Satu di antaranya menurunkan kepala hingga bibir sejajar puting sang blonde. Ia meniup pelan pada organ kecik yang ada di area pektoral.

"Sasuke!" Naruto menghimpit kepala sang raven dengan kedua kakinya. Ia pun menarik tangan yang ditahan oleh bunshin Sasuke.

Bukannya menjauh, Uchiha bungsu justru mengecap puting Naruto secara main-main.

"Bagaimana rasanya digoda seperti ini?" tanya sang bunshin tepat di samping telinga Naruto.

Naruto makin merah saat Sasuke menghisap putingnya dengan keras. Kedua paha ia gesekkan pada kepala sang raven. "Hentikan Sasuke," keluh Naruto merasa permainan ini di luar kebiasaan mereka.

Tawa pelan terdengar dari belakang Naruto. Ia mendongak dan menatap tajam bunshin yang masih memegang kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala.

"Aku menemukannya."

Manik biru makin melebar tak percaya. "Kau tidak diizinkan menggunakan bunshin saat kita melakukan ini, Sasuke!" pekik Naruto tak terima.

Entah sejak kapan bunshin yang satu itu dibuat. Kini bukan ada dua, melainkan tiga Sasuke. Dengan tambahan terbaru yang muncul dari kamar mandi membawa sebotol body lotion.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto mencuri cium sesaat. Saat kekasihnya terengah, barulah ia melepaskan sang blonde. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu, Naruto."

*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Menarik tubuh Naruto dalam dekapan. Keputusan Itachi yang meminta mereka bersiap dalam dua hari adalah hal yang tepat. Ia tak ingin Jiraiya sampai menemukan Naruto di sini.

Padahal ingatan Naruto masih sangat tidak stabil. Ia berhasil menghentikan kekacauan yang Kyuubi lakukan. Kini ancaman datang kembali dari Konoha.

Mungkin seharusnya ia menghancurkan desa api itu terlebih dahulu dan menyembunyikan Naruto di suatu tempat hingga Menma lahir.

Sasuke menarik selimut hingga ke atas dada mereka. Cuaca di Amegakure terlalu dingin untuk kondisi Naruto yang sensitif. Ia harus segera memperbaharui rencananya. Tentu setelah memastikan suatu hal dengan Itachi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
